Epouse-moi
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Haruhika Omoiriki est une messagère méconnue de la 4e Division jusqu'au jour où son secret est découvert par Byakuya Kuchiki,dont elle est amoureuse.Pour la sauver,une seule solution:devenir puissante et la marier à un noble haut-placé...Lui. ByaxOC
1. Mise à nu

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première Bleach, parmi trois autres toujours en cours.

Comme vous avez le voir d'après le résumé, Byakuya et mon OC Haruhika seront au centre de cette histoire. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée des histoires entre un mariage possible entre Rukia et Byakuya, ainsi que d'autres mariages entre Byakuya et des OCs nobles ou non pour créer cette fic. Ou disons plutôt qu'elles m'ont beaucoup inspirée. Elles se ressemblent un peu toutes mais ont quand même le charme fou de montrer Byakuya en ménage ^^.

C'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie mortelle d'en faire ma propre version, comme toujours, en restant le plus original possible. En effet, je veux, comme d'habitude, que mon histoire ressemble à aucune autre (sinon où est le fun). Et là se pose la difficulté : faire ce que tout le monde a déjà fait tout en étant très différent.

Bref, je vous remercie d'avance de votre soutien et pardon d'avance pour les possibles retards à venir. Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me sonner la cloche, ça marche toujours. (Je vous jure que si).

Un grand merci également à Moonlight qui corrige tous mes chapitres sans exceptions. Une personne merveilleuse. Un standing ovation pour cette amie qui m'a aidé à pondre cette histoire de A à Z.

Bref, assez blablater, je laisse enfin place à l'histoire.

_(En italique, ce sont les pensées.)_

**Chapitre-1**

**Mise à nu**

Le noble Capitaine Kuchiki bougeait à peine les pieds de son emplacement. Ses bras se mouvaient avec une grâce indicible, en une danse aussi mortelle que magnifique, et les pétales de fleur de cerisier, de sakura, se pliaient avec abandon à l'autorité de ses gestes. Les femmes l'admiraient avec des soupirs d'extase qu'il ignorait royalement. Le regard concentré, presque agressif, rivé sur son adversaire à la chevelure rougeoyante qui usait en ce moment même au maximum du shunpo, dans l'espoir de surprendre son capitaine.

« BANKAI ! » s'écria le Lieutenant, son rugissement s'élevant avec celle de la bête rampante de son Zanpakutto. Une vague d'énergie spirituelle balaya tout le terrain d'entraînement de la 6e division avec une force à couper le souffle de tous les shinigamis observateurs, submergés par la poussière épaisse et les pétales.

Soudain, Byakuya sentit sa longue écharpe glisser de ses épaules avec et s'envoler au loin avec la force du vent provoquée par le reiatsu de son Lieutenant Abarai Renji. Se protégeant avec la manche de son haori de capitaine d'un bras, il se dévissa le cou pour fixer des yeux le parcours de son écharpe turquoise dans les airs, qui s'éloigna bien loin vers l'un des districts du Seireitei de la Soul Society, guidée par le hasard.

Seulement, aussitôt que le vêtement fut hors de sa vue, il se concentra à nouveau sur le reiatsu de Renji qui allait en croissant, faisant écho à son rugissement. Dommage, il était attaché à cette écharpe, sûr que Renji comprendrait son erreur à partir de cet instant.

† Ailleurs †

Le vêtement d'un doux turquoise clair continua de voguer à travers le ciel, ralentissant sa chute dans des claquements sonores, jusqu'à la 11e division. Ce furent ces bruits de froissements de tissu en soie qui attirèrent l'attention d'une jeune fille shinigami qui empruntait en courant un des couloirs de la division donnant sur l'extérieur, les bras chargés de papiers à faire signer et à distribuer aux différentes divisions (de la part de la 4e division). À peine eut-elle une vue approximative du vêtement en question que celui-ci lui atterrit en pleine figure, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et éparpiller dans le couloir tous ses papiers.

« Une…une écharpe ? » Une écharpe turquoise qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille à cause de son odeur. Elle sentait extrêmement fort les fleurs de cerisier, le propre ainsi qu'une certaine masculinité grâce à la présence d'un arrière-goût un peu musqué. C'était l'odeur inoubliable du Capitaine Kuchiki, sans aucun doute.

Elle cria d'horreur, seule dans le couloir, tenant le vêtement du bout des doigts, de peur de commettre un crime par le simple fait de s'être fait attaquée par le vêtement. Étrange qu'un tel objet, aussi rare et convoité par toutes les femmes du Seireitei, et même quelques hommes, atterrisse ainsi entre ses mains. Sans compter le fait que l'énergie spirituelle du Capitaine n'était nullement dans les parages.

Elle regarda aux alentours. Pas de Capitaine en fureur, pas de fanatiques voleuses d'écharpe du Capitaine Kuchiki… Comment est-ce possible ? Que devait-elle faire à présent avec ça ! Un coup de vent balaya les papiers tombés au sol, elle cria à nouveau, de peur qu'elle les perde s'ils venaient à s'envoler. Ok, on se calme, d'abord récupérer les papiers tombés au sol.

Elle dut utiliser sa vitesse de shinigami, avant qu'un autre coup de vent ne passe. Puis, elle prit l'écharpe restée sur ses clavicules et le plia de façon méticuleuse, de sorte à pouvoir le ranger dans son uniforme, près de son cœur. Bien sûr, il lui fallait lui rendre, mais avant, elle était obligée de terminer sa ronde de distribution des papiers.

Et de toute manière, la 6e division était pratiquement à l'opposé de son emplacement. Cela lui prendrait un temps infini d'y retourner. Il ne lui restait que la 11e, 12e et 13e division à faire avant d'avoir fini son travail et on était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi.

« Bien, en avant ! » lança-t-elle en se remettant à courir de plus belle, avec la motivation en plus.

† En fin d'après-midi †

Kuchiki Byakuya se retint de soupirer. Il ne soupirait jamais, ni ce n'est mentalement. Une figure de noblesse comme lui n'en avait pas le droit. Et son Lieutenant, présentement avachi sur un lit de la 4e division jusqu'à ce soir, n'était pas là pour l'aider à finir les papiers. C'était probablement le revers de la médaille pour l'avoir une nouvelle fois vaincu. Il commençait presque à regretter. _Presque_.

Il sentit un reiatsu assez faible, sûrement de la 4e division, s'approcher à pas rapides et cadencés. La personne courait à petits pas, à vrai dire. « _Sûrement une fille _», songea-t-il. Peut-être venait-elle lui apporter des nouvelles de son Lieutenant. L'inconnue s'arrêta juste devant la porte en bois coulissante de son bureau, et s'agenouilla quelques secondes, sûrement le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il continua à lire et signer ses papiers comme si de rien n'était, attendant qu'elle se déclare, indifférent à sa présence. Elle pourrait rester ainsi toute la nuit qu'il n'en ferait rien. Et dieu sait qu'il resterait également toute la nuit dans son bureau, l'entraînement de cet après-midi l'ayant empêché de finir le travail pour minuit, il était maintenant obligé de le finir à l'aube.

Après une grande inspiration, il y eut soudain deux coups lents et hésitants portés contre le bois massif de la porte.

- Ici la shinigami Omoiriki Haruhika de la 4e division, demande la permission d'entrer au Capitaine Kuchiki de la 6e division.

- Permission accordée, lança-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante du bras droit, pour la faire coulisser vers la droite, juste assez pour faire entrer sa silhouette. Elle s'inclina d'abord, le front au sol, avant de se lever pour avancer, fermer la porte derrière elle et enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il était assis, le dos droit, devant son bureau, en train d'empiler les papiers en un tas parfaitement régulier. Il se questionnait en ce moment même sur la raison de sa présence : il avait déjà reçu les papiers administratifs de la 4e division ce matin par un autre shinigami et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent à rendre aussi, l'état de Renji n'était sûrement pas assez sérieux pour envoyer un shinigami l'enquérir. Elle savait qu'il se questionnait. Elle entendait tout, bien que ses lèvres n'eussent pas bougé d'un iota, les yeux baissés sur les papiers, bordés de longs cils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec flegme, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux sur elle.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis venue vous rapporter personnellement un objet… personnel – déjà elle voyait défiler dans son esprit les images de la perte de son écharpe, et eut la confirmation qu'il l'avait bel et bien perdu- qui je crois vous appartient de droit.

Entendant un froissement de tissu, il leva enfin les yeux avec dédain et la vit plonger la main dans son décolleté, entre l'uniforme noir de shinigami et le deuxième Yukata blanc juste en dessous, en contact direct avec sa peau, et en ressortit l'écharpe turquoise parfaitement pliée et dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. L'odeur des fleurs de cerisiers emplit aussitôt les narines de la jeune fille, l'étourdissant presque, alors que dans le bureau, son parfum était présent mais pas aussi enivrant.

- Pose-le sur le bureau, répondit-il simplement, observant l'écharpe avec méfiance. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien, merci, Capitaine Kuchiki. Au revoir, répliqua-t-elle avec déception en s'inclinant en angle droit, une main sur son Zanpakutto, l'autre collée à con flanc.

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt vers la porte, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il en pensait. Et elle ne se fit pas prier, elle vit dans sa tête, ce qu'il voyait et elle savait qu'il observait l'écharpe posée sur le coin gauche de son bureau avec dégoût. « _Cette groupie a sûrement dû le tripoter avec une telle ferveur toute l'après-midi que j'ose à peine y toucher._ »

La fureur la prit et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, elle se retourna soudainement, la colère écrite en toutes lettres sur son visage et ses poings serrés. « Comment ? Rugit-elle, hors d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Cette écharpe est parfaitement propre ! Mis à part le fait qu'elle ait voyagé avec moi toute l'après-midi, j'y ai à peine touché ! Si je voulais toucher quelque chose de vous, ça ne serait sûrement pas cette stupide écharpe ! Comment osez-…vous… ? »

Trop tard, le choc et la stupéfaction étaient quant à eux peints en toutes lettres sur le visage du Capitaine cette fois-ci, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême. Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? À moins qu'elle n'ait pu s'offusquer de ce qu'il pensait… ? Non, c'était absurde, aurait-il parlé à voix haute ?

Essayant aussitôt de rattraper son erreur, elle se jeta à genoux au sol, son front le heurtant presque, ses mains jointes posément devant sa tête. « Pardonnez mon insolence, Capitaine Kuchiki, ça ne se reproduira plus. Mes plus sincères et profondes excuses, je…pardon. Je recevrai humblement ma punition. Parlez et je subirai. »

Que… ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il ne comprenait pas le fil des évènements. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait un tel contrôle et maintien sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire une chose aussi vulgaire et outrageante à voix haute, en présence d'une autre personne. En insultant à voix haute cette même personne en sa présence. C'était à tous les coups impossibles. Il était sûr de lui.

Non, une chose plus effrayante encore venait de s'imposer à son esprit. Cette fille venait à l'instant de lire son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à regagner un visage impassible et à effacer le choc de son visage. Lui, Kuchiki Byakuya, était en train de faire face à son pire cauchemar : quelqu'un capable de déchiffrer ses pensées. Cela paraissait évident à présent.

Il se leva de son bureau et se positionna à quelques pas de sa forme étendue au sol. Elle sut à cet instant que c'en était fini de ses jours de paix. Il était certain d'avoir découvert son pouvoir. C'est pas vrai ! Elle avait passé des années à cacher son pouvoir comme si de rien n'était aux yeux de tous, et voilà qu'elle le dévoile de façon aussi stupide, devant le Capitaine Kuchiki, en plus !

- Comment disais-tu t'appeler ?

- O-Omoiriki Haruhika, Capitaine. Écrit avec les idéogrammes Omoi (pensée) et Omoiriki (détermination) pour mon nom et Haruka (centaine de printemps) et Hireki (franchise) pour Haruhika, mon prénom.

- Shinigami Omoiriki, lève-toi. Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose et n'essaie pas de mentir ou ta punition s'aggraverait avec conséquence.

- O-oui, Capitaine Kuchiki.

Elle se leva, droite comme un I, surplombée par sa grandeur et son regard inquisiteur. La peur lui nouait le ventre mais savoir que Byakuya était aussi paniqué qu'elle parce qu'il faisait face à sa plus grande peur la réconfortait un peu. Elle le savait bouleversé par le rythme effréné de son cœur et appréhendait ce qu'il entendait bien découvrir sur son compte. Elle vit dans son esprit ce qu'il observait d'elle : ses grands yeux plaintifs d'un bleu azur, ses cheveux si noirs qu'ils en avaient des reflets bleutés, retenus en chignon lourd par deux piquets en bois, aux décorations de fleur de sakura, sa peau blanche, sa petite silhouette, son corps à l'apparence fragile, ses doigts s'entremêlant de façon tordue à cause du stress, ses jambes longues qui tremblaient légèrement.

Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Qui aurait pu deviner un tel pouvoir tapi sous cette féminité fragile, enfantine et délicate ? Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Cela lui coupait le souffle.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours, Capitaine. Je suis maudite depuis ma naissance, dit-elle en fixant son regard sur son cou.

Il ne comprenait pas le choix de ses mots.

- Maudite ? Répéta-t-il, avec sa voix grave.

- Vraiment, Capitaine, voyez-vous même, qui voudrait s'approcher de quelqu'un capable de lire toutes vos pensées à l'instant même où l'esquisse se forme dans son esprit, même les plus secrètes.

- Absolument…toutes ? Insista-t-il, avec le visage fermé plus que jamais, bien que c'était inutile, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour voir à travers lui.

-Toutes, sans exception aucune. Les pensées, les images, les sons, ce que vous dîtes, la musique que vous avez en tête, les souvenirs qui traversent votre esprit, vos désirs, vos rêves, ce que vous voyez, ressentez, entendez, sentez, touchez. Comme si j'étais vous.

À nouveau, la révélation eut l'air de le clouer sur place, comme si une enclume s'était abattue sur ses épaules et qu'il parvenait tout juste à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux légèrement agrandis, fixés sur elle – ne saurait-elle voir en lui qu'elle aurait cru que la nouvelle l'indifférait, il était excellent comédien.

- Je l'ignore.

- Se-…

- Depuis toujours, j'ai dis, mon Zanpakutto n'a donc rien à voir avec ça, répliqua-t-elle.

Il s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle elle l'avait interrompu, sachant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, alors qu'il parlait pratiquement en même temps qu'il songeait à sa phrase.

- Faux, à l'instant même où vous commencez une syllabe, votre phrase est déjà toute prête dans votre esprit. Sinon, imaginez la lenteur qu'auraient nos conversations. Songez que votre esprit est aussi rapide, si ce n'est plus, que votre shunpo et moi tout aussi rapide à les lire à l'instant même où des mots et des idées se forment. Ainsi, vous avez une grossière idée de comment mon pouvoir fonctionne.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda-t-il, reconnaissant qu'elle lui laisse le temps de parler cette fois.

- Vous, et ma défunte mère. Si cela venait à se savoir, je serais perdue.

- Ce qui signifie que vous avez triché durant toutes vos années d'étude à l'Académie de Shinigami et omis de mentionner de détail au Commandant Yamamoto.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de tricher, grâce à mon pouvoir, je suis intelligente depuis mon plus jeune âge et j'ai su parler dès que mes lèvres réussissaient à formuler mes pensées.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, annonça-t-il, je dois le révéler au Commandant. Une telle chose ne peut rester secrète. Songez que tout ce qui doit rester confidentiel ici est impossible à protéger à cause de ce genre de pouvoir.

- Mais !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle l'avait imaginé toute sa vie de shinigami. Elle fut littéralement écrasée par la sévérité de sa cruauté.

- Si vous faites cela, Capitaine, vous signez mon arrêt de mort. Vous savez qu'ils me tueront ! Ils ne peuvent me laisser en vie.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon d-…

- Devoir ? Encore cette connerie ! s'écria-t-elle en frappant son torse de ses poings, pleurant à grosses larmes. Quel devoir vous oblige à me tuer ? À tuer n'importe qui, même votre sœur ! Je suis ici depuis des dizaines d'années, je n'ai jamais, **jamais** trahi la Soul Society, et Dieu sait que je pourrais au vu tout ce que je sais !

Elle sentit le dilemme le déchirer de part en part, mais elle lisait déjà qu'il resterait inflexible. Il s'y sentait obligé, même si cela signifiait tuer quelqu'un de loyal et même de très utile si des circonstances telles que la trahison de Aizen venaient à se reproduire. Sauf si elle était elle-même un traître. Aucun des plans de l'ennemi ne leur serait inconnu.

Une minute, pourquoi lors de la trahison d'Aizen n'a-t-elle rien dit alors qu'elle était capable de lire les pensées profondes de n'importe qui au Seireitei ?

- Parce que j'étais coincée à la 4e division. Je n'ai même pas de siège alors je suis vouée à distribuer les papiers et à soigner les shinigamis blessés. Et jamais Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen n'ont eu à passer entre mes mains pour que je puisse deviner leur plan ! Songez à cela ! cria-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes, effondrée.

À nouveau, il ne sut que faire, gardait un visage impassible, tourmenté par sa raison, incapable de dire s'il fallait vraiment la condamner. Ces dernières années, ce n'est pas l'occasion de trahir le Seireitei qui avait manquée, il fallait le reconnaître. Et sa discrétion était telle que personne à part lui, aujourd'hui, n'avait soupçonné quelque chose chez cette fille. Et encore, elle avait elle-même jeté son secret en pâture.

- Tout ça, pour une simple écharpe ? Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée et entrecoupée par de violents sanglots.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, et chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait penser, elle entendait sa sentence.

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute. »_

_« C'est mon devoir. »_

_« J'y suis obligé. »_

_« Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_« Je ne peux laisser passer ça. »_

- Je ne peux laisser passer ça, répéta-t-il à voix haute, bien qu'il soit pleinement conscient qu'à présent, elle pouvait savoir tout ce qu'il pensait. Il se sentait mis à nu.

Et au fond, il savait ce qu'il était : un monstre à figure humaine. Elle pleurait désespérément, à ses pieds, s'accrochant au bas de son haori et il restait là, immobile, le regard fixé dans le vide en face de lui, déchiré. À cet instant, il eut l'impression de revenir au même dilemme que lui avait imposé l'exécution de Rukia. Sauf qu'aucune promesse ne la gardait de la mort auprès de lui. Il avait seulement promis de protéger Rukia, pas toutes celles dont la vie se tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Pourtant, son intuition lui disait tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais la raison l'empêchait de suivre cette voix. Elle était innocente, il sentait même qu'elle était le genre de personnes à avoir le cœur pur, elle était dévouée à Soul Society. Elle se sentait maudite et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

_Que faire ?_

Il ne pouvait la laisser s'en aller ainsi, après cette découverte. Il pourrait encore lui permettre de s'enfuir, sans un mot, mais cela serait encore plus dangereux. Si elle venait à se faire prendre par des ennemis qui feraient bon usage de son pouvoir, contrairement à Soul Society, ils auraient de graves ennuis et toute la faute lui reviendrait.

Elle pourrait être gardée sous observation, mais qui sait si cela suffirait à se protéger de son don. Et puis, qui voudrait être enfermé, isolé, pour le restant de ces jours ? Il devait se faire une raison, il était aussi acculé qu'elle, elle devait mourir.

« _Tu as raison, Omoiriki, c'est une malédiction. Et nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de t'en débarrasser._ _**Je**__ n'ai pas le choix._ »

Il ferma les yeux et se pencha sur son corps avachi et parcouru de spasmes violent dû à ses pleurs. Il entoura ses doigts autour de son bras chétifs avec fermeté pour la faire se lever. Soit elle se levait d'elle-même, soit il devrait la soulever, ce qui ne posait aucune difficulté pour lui au final dans les deux cas.

- Aie un peu de dignité et lève-toi. Je t'emmène voir le Commandant et qui sait, si tu sais comment plaider ta cause, tu resteras peut-être en vie sous certaines conditions. _Ce n'est pas ma faute._

Elle se mit sur ses pieds, tremblant de tout son être, avant de perdre équilibre et de se laisser tomber contre lui. Il la rattrapa et la maintint debout par les épaules. Il ne pouvait nier les pleurs qui déformaient son visage et ravageaient cruellement ses joues. Il était « humain », après tout. Il avait des sentiments, des émotions. Intérieurement, il lui était impossible de rester impassible face à une telle peine – un désespoir justifié qu'il comprenait. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'être soutenue par son bourreau ?

Pfft. Humain ? Non, il était un monstre. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le prouvait. Et avant que sa résolution ne laisse place à sa culpabilité trop tôt, il lui fallait faire vite. Il pourra se réprimander tout le temps qu'il voudra après sa mort. Pour le moment, il lui fallait prendre sur lui, l'amener au Commandant qui proclamera sa sentence, tant qu'il en a encore le courage. _J'y suis obligé._

_Pardonne-moi._ Sachant qu'elle serait incapable de marcher la moitié du Seireitei, ainsi que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne n'enfuit pas, il la prit dans ses bras de sorte à pouvoir la porter, un bras sous son dos, entourant ses épaules, et l'autre soutenant ses jambes sous ses genoux. Elle se recroquevilla contre son bourreau tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient, se transformant presque en cris de douleur insupportables. Il eut un autre élan, plus violent cette fois-ci, de culpabilité. Il serra les dents à s'en faire mal et usa jusqu'à l'excès de son célèbre shunpo pour se rendre à la 1ère division.

Ses mains serrèrent son haori blanc, allant presque jusqu'à le déchirer. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte du bureau de la 1ère division du Commandant. Il remarquait à peine qu'il était essoufflé. Plus d'émotion que d'effort. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et il fut accueilli par le Lieutenant, puis par le Commandant, tranquillement assis à son bureau.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, Shinigami, salua-t-il en arrêtant son regard sur la dernière, il n'avait qu'un œil à demi-ouvert. Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de grave serait arrivé à cette jeune fille que vous tenez là ?

- Non, pas exactement, Commandant.

- Hum ? S'interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil, avec sa voix chevrotante caractéristique.

Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés et devenus discrets, à son grand soulagement, mais elle se recroquevillait plus que jamais contre lui, le visage fourré dans les tissus de son épaule, ses mains s'agrippant ave force à lui. Pendant ce temps, le vieil homme se leva de son siège pour leur faire face.

- Commandant, cette fille…

Il eut un ultime moment d'hésitation. Il la sentit relever les yeux vers lui et par réflexe, il les abaissa sur elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il la vit bouger ses lèvres en une plainte silencieuse : « Je vous en prie… ». Ses mains aux longs doigts effilés agrippèrent légèrement plus fort le corps de sa captive. Et bien que cela le déchirait de part à en part, il finit par déclarer :

- Cette fille serait capable de lire dans nos esprits, Commandant.

- Huuunh ? marmonna plus longuement le vieil homme, son regard devenu presque brûlant sur la forme inoffensive de la jeune fille.

De loin, comme un bruit de fond, elle l'entendit donner tous les détails. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans le vide, son corps plus immobile que jamais, profitant de ses derniers instants en contact avec la chaleur d'un corps. Du corps de Kuchiki Byakuya, qui la serrait sans s'en rendre compte. Byakuya qui l'avait menée à la mort, bien que la culpabilité lui rongeait déjà les sangs. Mais il n'en montrait rien. Seule elle savait. Il était comme toujours : froid, distant, cruel, impassible, fidèle, loyal, déterminé…triste.

Mais il ne pouvait lui cacher son vrai lui. Et elle, venait d'être mise à nu. Ce serait la sentence dernière. La mort. Ils le savaient tous.

- Shinigami Omoikiri, est-ce vrai ? demanda le Commandant, plein d'empathie, partageant pleinement la peine de jeunes shinigamis comme elle, qu'il considérait tous comme ses enfants dont il fallait prendre soin, comme du cristal.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'étouffa avec un sanglot et hocha la tête.

- Mais je n'ai jamais trahi la Soul Society. Jamais…je ne le ferai, dit-elle, répondant à la question qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là.

- Huuum, fit-il en fermant les yeux et en leur tournant le dos. Je le sais bien, je le sens même. Les innocents sont toujours ceux qui payent le prix le plus élevé. Et je comprends tes craintes et ton désespoir, Shinigami.

Une lueur d'espoir perça son coeur bordé par le chagrin, l'espace d'un instant, et avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase à voix haute, ses pleurs revinrent. Les mains de Byakuya se resserrent une nouvelle fois, sa culpabilité le heurtant de plein fouet, le clouant sur place. Il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste, alors à défaut, il resta de marbre. Comme toujours.

- Malheureusement, je dois reporter tout cela à la Chambre des 46, à mon tour. Mais ne désespère pas pour autant, Shinigami. Peut-être y a-t-il une chance pour que tu restes à nos côtés. Le Conseil pourrait avoir besoin de ton pouvoir, même s'il est à double tranchant.

Il leur fit face à nouveau.

- Je plaiderai ta cause avec ferveur.

Il reporta son attention sur le Capitaine de la 6e division, resté spectateur jusque là.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je préviendrais le Capitaine Unohana des évènements, mais tout ceci doit rester confidentiel. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de la ramener dans votre division pour cette nuit, dans une cellule confortable, et de la placer sous surveillance, le temps que la Chambre des 46 prenne une décision. Je pense que ceci mérite une réunion d'urgence.

- Bien, Commandant Yamamoto, réussit-il plus ou moins à articuler, à peine audible. Si vous permettez, je vais maintenant me retirer.

_« Ton ombre tisse mon chemin dans l'ombre, sans but, comme une aiguille empoisonnée._

_Ta lumière frappe gracieusement la tour de l'eau et, comme la foudre, coupe la source de ma vie. »_

(Tite Kubo, proverbe du volume 18)

**Fin du Chapitre-1**


	2. La dernière nuit

Bon, chapitre-2, j'espère que le premier aura été alléchant même s'il y a eut une décharge d'information très importante. Je songeais faire en sorte que le pouvoir de Haru reste un secret un moment mais au final…ça ne ferait qu'entraver la narration et la compréhension.

J'espère qu'elle semble distrayante et intéressante en tout cas. Ça fait plaisir pour un auteur qui passe beaucoup de temps pour construire une histoire de cette envergure.

**Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo ! Moonlight ! Yo !**

**Chapitre-2**

**La dernière nuit**

† _Chapitre précédent †_

_- Capitaine Kuchiki, je préviendrais le Capitaine Unohana des évènements, mais tout ceci doit rester confidentiel. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de la ramener dans votre division pour cette nuit, dans une cellule confortable, et de la placer sous surveillance, le temps que la Chambre des 46 prenne une décision. Je pense que ceci mérite une réunion d'urgence._

_-Bien, Commandant Yamamoto, réussit-il plus ou moins à articuler, à peine audible. Si vous permettez, je vais maintenant me retirer._

† Présent †

Un des gardes fit coulisser l'ouverture de la cellule aux barreaux en métal noirs. La Capitaine entra, le visage indéchiffrable, et déposa le corps endormi et épuisé moralement de la jeune fille sur le lit à une place et aux draps immaculés. Il prit ensuite le zanpakutto resté à sa hanche et qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lui confisquer en premier lieu. Il se releva et observa un instant la forme vulnérable de la mince shinigami.

D'un doigt, il écarta une mèche de sa longue frange, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au menton, pour révéler son profil. Une larme continuait de s'échapper au coin de son œil, dans son sommeil, pour couler sur l'arête de son nez avant de rejoindre sa larme sœur sur le drap.

À nouveau, une vague de culpabilité le heurta de plein fouet. Une fois encore, il prit sur lui. Silencieusement, il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cellule, afin de se composer un visage devant ses subordonnés.

† Plus tard †

Haruhika, malgré ses paupières lourdes et ses yeux gonflés qu'elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir, se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Sa vision était encore floue, elle se frotta les yeux car elle ne distinguait en réalité qu'une lumière vacillante et chaleureuse projetée sur le mur à sa droite. La longueur de son lit semblait collée à un mur également, et la largeur faisait face aux barreaux d'une prison.

Contre le mur de droite éclairé, la largeur d'un bureau en bois modeste. La lumière venait d'une simple bougie, alors que tout le reste était plongé dans la pénombre d'un bain de lune qui passait par la fenêtre de sa cellule, derrière elle, au milieu du mur contre lequel se tenait son lit.

À ce bureau, plein de papiers administratifs, trônait Kuchiki Byakuya, son écharpe revenue sur l'épaule. Elle sut immédiatement, en l'entendant penser, qu'il la savait réveillée, bien avant qu'elle ne se mette en position assise sur son lit. Pourtant, il continuait à écrire et à signer comme si de rien n'était. Et il se sentait coupable.

C'était tout de même la seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée. Byakuya avait tout de même un cœur et une conscience et rejetait même facilement tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules, bien que son allure semblât aussi inébranlable que le Mont Fuji. Même s'il suivait les règles, il le regrettait presque toujours.

-Que…que faites-vous ici ? Croassa-t-elle, la voix enrouée par les pleurs et le sommeil – elle en eut aussitôt honte.

Il ne releva même pas la tête, ni ne prit la peine de répondre. Il savait sciemment qu'elle pouvait lire les réponses en lui, même s'il ne désirait pas le dire.

Ainsi, elle apprit qu'il avait des papiers à terminer, qui dureraient probablement une bonne partie de la nuit, et que comme son cas devait rester confidentiel, il se devait de la surveiller lui-même et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, n'en parler à personne. Les ordres du Commandant étaient clairs à ce sujet. Et il ne faisait suffisamment confiance à personne pour déléguer cette tâche.

Sans compter son sentiment de culpabilité, que même sa voix, disons spirituelle – c'est-à-dire la voix qui parlait lorsqu'il pensait– n'osait émettre oralement, dans son esprit.

Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée en premier lieu ? La voix spirituelle du Capitaine l'aurait-elle dérangée ? Non, ça y est, la réponse lui parvenait de façon claire à présent : une brise rentra dans la pièce par le même chemin que les rayons lunaires et glaça tout l'endroit, faisant vaciller le seul éclairage sommaire de la pièce. Elle ramena les draps contre elle, mais cela n'était qu'un piètre obstacle à la morsure du froid.

-Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un comme vous bousille ses yeux à la lumière d'une simple bougie dans cette obscurité, vous ne pensez pas ?

Encore un peu et elle claquerait des dents. Sa gorge était sèche et refroidie par l'air ambiant, ce qui n'aidait pas les croassements.

Il ne voulait pas discuter avec sa victime.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre son menton et coula son dos contre le mur glacé. _« Aïe, les piques à cheveux ! »_ Elle les retira doucement. Manquerait plus qu'elle s'en enfonce un dans le crâne dans la nuit. Les tiges de sakura qui tombaient du bout des deux piques clinquèrent et son chignon se défit tandis que ses cheveux se mirent à cascader le long de son corps. Les fleurs roses reflétèrent vivement la lumière par intermittence.

Byakuya releva les yeux et fut aussitôt arrêté dans ses activités par le mouvement de ses longs cheveux d'ébènes tombant mèches par mèche sur son buste avant de s'échouer sur le lit. Ils étaient lisses avec quelques ondulations gracieuses et uniformes qu'avait créé le chignon et devaient au moins atteindre le haut de ses cuisses.

Le Capitaine de la 6e division n'avait plus arrêté son regard sur ses collègues féminins depuis des lustres, mais il devait avouer que cette longueur de cheveux et leur entretien manifeste étaient d'un charme indéniable, que personne n'aurait pu remarquer sans qu'elle ne les relâche.

Elle soupira et resserra de nouveau les draps, mais on pouvait dire que sa chevelure était déjà d'une protection plus efficace. Elle marmonna un début de chanson, les lèvres closes. Byakuya écoutait d'une oreille distraite, attentif à sa peine.

Plus le temps passait et plus il sentait son reiatsu prendre une aura dépressive, polluant la pièce toute entière.

**Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to save,**

**nothing to do with the way everything's changed**

(Perdu sur le chemin, personne à blâmer, personne à sauver...

Rien à faire vu comment tout a changé...)

**Lost I feel a little like, a child who's lost, a little like,**

**everything's changed a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,**

(Perdu, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un enfant perdu, juste un peu...

Tout a beaucoup changé, je n'ai pas aimé toute cette douleur...)

**Lost, confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it,**

**everything's changed I thought I'd make it through the pain**

(Perdu, troublé, beaucoup de choses sont difficiles à accepter...

Et pour cela, tout a changé, je pensais pouvoir supporter la douleur...)

**Everything's changed**

(Tout a changé)

**Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one**

**who shows no remorse »**

(Si je le pouvais, je danserais joyeusement sur la tombe de celui

Qui ne montre aucun remord...)

**Lost I feel a little like, a child who's lost, a little like,**

**everything's changed a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,**

**Lost confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it,**

**everything's changed I thought I'd make it through the pain**

(Perdu, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un enfant perdu, juste un peu...

Tout a beaucoup changé, je n'ai pas aimé toute cette douleur...

Perdu, troublé, beaucoup de choses sont difficiles à accepter...

Et pour cela, tout a changé, je pensais pouvoir supporter la douleur...)

-Haruhika… Entendit-elle.

Son Zanpakutto se matérialisa. Le Noble de la famille Kuchiki put observer un jeune homme à la peau mate, aux habits beiges et noirs déchirés qui devaient autrefois être un pantalon bouffant à l'orientale. Il avait des chaussures de tissus noirs assortis, ses mollets, son ventre, ses avant-bras ainsi que la partie inférieure de son visage étaient recouverts par des bandages usés, flottant gracieusement.

Son visage était exotique et bien dessiné, ses yeux d'un doré éclatant et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, semblable à ceux du Lieutenant Hisagi, à peine retenu par des bandages entourant ici et là sa chevelure ainsi que son front, comme un bandeau.

**Nothing is plain**

**Nothing can be explained, Nothing can be explained, nothing explained**

(Rien n'est parfait...

Rien n'a d'explication...)

C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Translucide, il traversa les barreaux et fit son chemin vers elle. Kuchiki Byakuya continua d'observer, immobile, assis de façon tendue à son bureau. L'esprit du Zanpakutto l'ignora royalement.

**Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one**

**who shows no remorse**

(Si je le pouvais, je danserais joyeusement sur la tombe de celui

Qui ne montre aucun remord...)

-Haruhika, c'est moi, dit-il en prenant ses épaules doucement et en la secouant légèrement. Ne te laisse pas aller.

Mais les larmes de la jeune fille continuaient de couler inexorablement.

**Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to save,**

**nothing to do with the way everything's changed**

(Perdu sur le chemin, personne à blâmer, personne à qui parler...

Rien à faire vu comment tout a changé...)

-Haruhika ! Répéta-t-il en la secouant plus fortement.

-Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-elle, ce qui surprit tellement Byakuya qu'il eut une réaction proche du sursaut.

Elle se leva du lit pour faire face à son Zanpakutto, l'air plus en colère que jamais. Elle le poussa violemment, accompagnée d'une grosse crise de larme.

-Alors quoi ? Continua-t-elle de crier sur le même ton haut perché dû à ses larmes. Hein ? Koutashi Kogane ! Nomma-t-elle avec véhémence, comme si ce nom était un venin à ses lèvres. Tu m'ignores pendant des décennies en ponctuant ton antipathie par des sarcasmes sanglants et c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes ! Parce tu vas mourir aussi c'est ça ?

-Haruhika…

-Où étais-tu, hein, quand j'avais besoin de toi, salaud ? Lança-t-elle en abattant son poing sur son torse finement musclé.

-Tout ça…tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Ça serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais écouté et que tu avais arrêté de faire ton imbécile ! Eut-il l'audace de répliquer.

Byakuya ignorait de qui ils parlaient exactement, mais s'ils continuaient ainsi…Le Capitaine de la 6e division se leva et s'avança vers les barreaux, tout en restant à une distance assez prudente.

-Haruhika, je demanderai à toi et à ton Zanpakutto de baisser d'un ton. Si nous nous faisons repérer, il ne restera bel et bien aucun espoir pour toi, prévint le noble stoïquement.

Ledit Zanpakutto lança dans sa direction un regard empoisonné. « Kuchiki Byakuya… » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents avec une antipathie à peine voilée.

-Nous savons tous qu'elle est déjà condamnée, tout ça par votre faute ! Lança l'esprit, suivi d'une insulte à faire pâlir les plus vulgaires.

-Tais-toi, imbécile ! Répliqua la jeune fille en poussant l'esprit de son Zanpakutto derrière elle avant de lui faire face. Tout ça est de ma faute, après tout ! Si je n'avais pas parlé !

Ses larmes l'empêchaient de continuer. Elle fourra son visage dans ses mains pour tenter d'étouffer des sanglots violents.

-De ta faute ! Oui, également, s'énerva son Zanpakutto. Et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Byakuya, n'en n'aurait-il pas été autrement ? Hein ? Tu as causé notre perte à tous les deux !

Le noble fronça les sourcils, totalement confus. Qu'avait-il à avoir d'antérieur à sa venue dans son bureau plus tôt cette après-midi ? C'était absurde.

-Ah, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ! Lança l'esprit insolemment à l'adresse du Capitaine.

-Tais-toi ! Répéta Haruhika avec une violence démontrée par la gifle qu'elle lui administra.

Koutashi Kogane tint sa joue, l'air blessé, avant de finalement se redresser et sans lui adresser un regard, conclut : « Très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi. Mourrons avec nos regrets et nos non-dits. » Il disparut et resta silencieux sous sa forme de katana. Silence qui laissa place à un grand vide. Silence qui signifiait qu'elle avait également arrêté ses pleurs incessants.

Kuchiki Byakuya ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui se passait depuis que cette maudite fille avait mis le pied dans son bureau. Sa vision des choses était comme embrouillée, confuse et ignorante. Comme les ténèbres. Et Byakuya détestait les ténèbres.

-Le fait est que… Commença-t-elle avec un air sombre qui correspondait à la pièce soudainement devenu lourde. Koutashi a raison sur un point, poursuit-elle en le faisant face, le regard mort mais rivé sur le sien. Tout ça ce ne serait jamais produit si cela n'avait pas été vous, cet après-midi-là, à qui j'aurai dû rendre cette écharpe.

Les sourcils du Capitaine ne se détendirent pas. Au contraire, sa curiosité et sa confusion augmentèrent d'autant plus. Il resta silencieux et mourrait pourtant d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus spécial chez cette fille et le rapport qu'il aurait pu y avoir avec lui.

-La vérité, c'est que, sauf votre respect…Je vous hais de toute mon âme.

Son expression inébranlable vacilla une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux agrandis et le mouvement nerveux de son sourcil disparurent aussitôt que l'information parvint jusqu'à son cerveau.

Elle ne sourcilla même pas. Juste là, debout, tendu, à serrer ses poings et peser ses mots.

-Je déteste la façon dont vous vous comportez : toujours à agir comme le noble que vous êtes, comme supérieur à tous. Vous êtes froid, distant, intouchable, incompréhensible, lunatique, stoïque, voire indifférent et même cruel sur certains sujets. Je déteste le fait que vous ne répondiez jamais lorsque l'on vous salue dans les couloirs, la façon dont vous relevez le menton et fermez les yeux pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'entendre une simple parole de politesse.

Le Capitaine sentit une certaine irritation augmenter en lui face à cette insubordination. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, de toute façon, car elle allait probablement mourir le lendemain. Même si c'était là une façon de se défouler avant la potence…

-Je déteste profondément la façon dont vous vous tenez et marchez, comme si vous aviez perpétuellement un balai coincé dans le cul qui aurait pris la place de votre colonne vertébrale.

Il se contenta de refouler sa susceptibilité et de froncer les sourcils en lui jetant un regard noir. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Où tout cela les menaient.

-Je déteste même la façon dont vous parlez, l'air de mâchouiller, comme si vous aviez perpétuellement un chewing-gum coincé entre vos dents ou encore que la personne à qui vous vous adressez ne mérite même pas la peine que vous ouvriez un peu plus votre bouche pour articuler ce que vous dites face à elle.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un chewing-gum, toujours est-il que ce ne devait pas être un beau compliment.

Il croisa les bras, sa culpabilité renflouée très loin dans un coin de son esprit. Néanmoins, il réunissait à maintenir un calme et une indifférence dont lui-même se félicitait. Aurait-elle été quelqu'un d'autre que Senbonzakura l'aurait déjà transformée en un tas de chair méconnaissable et tremblotant.

-Je déteste vos mains de pianiste, votre corps de dieu grec, votre gueule d'ange à qui l'on peut tout pardonner. Alors, désolée, mais moi, je ne peux pas vous pardonner, non. Mais…pas à cause de tout ce que je viens de vous citer, mais tout simplement parce que…

La confusion était revenue au galop.

-Je vous hais autant que je vous aime.

La confusion était un mot très faible au final. La révélation fut si abrupte qu'il fut incapable de bouger ou de dire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est continuer à la fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

-Oui, je vous aime, Kuchiki Byakuya. Depuis des décennies, bien avant que votre action pour Kuchiki Rukia ne cause toute cette effervescence autour de votre personne. D'un amour indélébile.

Il décroisa les bras, complètement perdus. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à une déclaration aussi directe, pas même à l'école de Shinigami. Non, correction, il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi franche.

-Oui, je fais partie de ces immondes groupies qui auraient tripoté votre écharpe à n'en plus finir, qui fantasment jour et nuit sur votre physique, qui hument comme des chiennes le parfum que vous laissez à votre sillage.

Il n'essayait même plus de comprendre. C'était au-delà de la compréhension de tout homme, même lui.

-Je serai, comme ces filles, capables de tout supporter juste pour recevoir ce serait-ce qu'un regard, même méprisant. Même me jeter nue à vos pieds si ça pouvait me permettre de tirer ne serait qu'un mot de votre part, même s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Parce qu'alors…cette insulte serait la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière elle, à l'aveuglette, l'air drainée de toute son énergie et mentalement morte.

-L'ironie, dans tout ça, poursuit-elle, l'air de se parler plus à elle-même. C'est que celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur est celui qui a provoqué ma mort. On se croirait…dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre tragique.

Elle eut effectivement un sourire ironique dont elle seule connaissait le secret. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux cascadant le long de son dos arqué, l'air d'admirer un ciel resplendissant dans la pénombre de son cachot. Et soudain, son sourire disparut et une autre larme coula sur sa tempe avant de se perdre dans sa chevelure. « Tout ça, pour une écharpe dont je n'ai même pas eu l'intelligence de profiter, avant de mourir. »

Elle laissa son dos heurter le matelas. Son corps rebondit une seule fois avant qu'elle ne se laisse complètement aller, telle une poupe de chiffon. Elle était si épuisée psychologiquement que le sommeil se ne tarda pas à prendre possession d'elle. Sa dernière nuit, avant de se faire emporter par le sommeil éternel.

Les yeux du noble tombèrent irrémédiablement sur cette écharpe maudite dont il aurait désormais horreur de porter. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais une chose était sûre, l'amour insensé que cette fille avait pour lui semblait plus que sincère. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois au cours de toute ces décennies et elle…se languissait d'un amour dont elle ne recevrait, de toute évidence, jamais la réciprocité. Surtout après Hisana qu'il aimerait toujours et encore…éternellement.

C'était une impasse et elle le savait pertinemment. Et pourtant…

La minute d'après, il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant le reste de son travail inachevé sur le désordre qu'avait provoqué le vent glacé s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas résonna à peine sur le vaste plancher, tout comme la porte coulissante se fit à peine entendre lorsqu'il quitta les cachots de sa division.

† Au matin †

-Omoikiri Haruhika, appela-t-il avec cette manière très distincte de mâchouiller ses mots et dont il avait désormais conscience chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Cela l'irritait. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, entourée telle une momie dans le drap, sur son lit de fortune, dos à son interlocuteur. Elle ouvrit simplement les yeux. Ça y est, se dit-elle. Je vais mourir. Ses mains se serrèrent contre sa poitrine.

« Shinigami », lança-t-il de nouveau, plus fermement. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un soupir las. Elle se mit d'abord en position assise, frotta ses yeux plus gonflés que jamais par les pleurs intempestifs. Ils brûlaient encore et le pourtour était comme fiévreux.

Elle mit un moment à dégager les draps, avant de se tourner vers lui, assise sur le bord du lit, ses mollets retombant dans le vide. Puis, elle dégagea son visage de ses longs cheveux et les attacha en chignon en faisant un nœud avec ses propres mèches. Une astuce que l'on apprenait lorsqu'on avait les cheveux très longs.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il semblait aussi imperturbable que jamais. Bien qu'elle sut qu'il ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit, pas une seule trace de cerne ou de fatigue ne gâchait ses traits à la fois androgynes et virils en soit, dans un étrange équilibre.

Enfin, soudain, il annonça : « Epouse-moi ».

_« Car personne d'autre n'a le pouvoir de changer mon univers. »_

(Tite Kubo, volume 19)

**Fin du Chapitre-2**

So ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Bon, on avance toujours pas de grand chose, mais bon…la suite devient palpitante je trouve. La vraie histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer ^^.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait Byakuya OOC. J'ai toujours cette crainte lorsque je confronte les vrais personnages à mes OCs.

J'attends vos avis ^^.

Sur ce, RAR et merci infiniment à toutes les reviews et celles à venir :

Katoo-san : Wow, première fan ! C'est un honneur pour moi !

C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir dit tous ces compliments. J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Je suis contente que le scénario te plaise, parce que moi, ça me rend fière de mon travail ^^. Tu risques de voir Haruhika souvent en pleurs, mais bon…j'espère que l'histoire te plaira quand même hein XD.

Merci pour ta première review.

No'du67 : Lol, tu as un sarcasme absolument hilarant. Merci d'avoir laissé une review et d'avoir dit que c'était magnifique. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. Et comme tu dis, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait jamais froid à la Soul Society lol XD.

Merci de m'encourager et j'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^.

Elo17 : Merci, merci, merci ! Pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait, vraiment ! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire de mon mieux et je vois que ça plaît. Merci beaucoup ^^. J'espère que la suite en s'est pas faite trop attendre. J'ai vraiment essayé de respecté le délai d'un mois. Un peu moins même ^^.

Aeal : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre continue sur la même lancée prometteuse pour toi ^^. Bisous.

Jyuune-chan : Ouah ! Merci infiniment. Tes compliments me vont aussi droit au cœur. J'espère avoir fourni un travail de même qualité dans ce deuxième chapitre assez éprouvant je dois dire ^^'. À très bientôt aussi j'espère. Même une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.


	3. La proposition

Youhou ! Enfin la suite après ce fameux et abrupte « Epouse-moi. » de Byakuya ^^. Bref, il y a surtout beaucoup d'explications dans ce chapitre, ce qui reste assez barbant. Mais promis, à partir du 4e chapitre, ça va devenir vraiment amusant, kyaaa !

RAR :

Aeal : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ C'est une grande crainte pour moi de décevoir !

Effectivement, on découvrira au fur et à mesure les mauvais côtés d'un pouvoir qu'on trouverait pourtant formidable d'avoir…L'isolement, la transparence…pour moi, je trouve ça dur à supporter avec les ans.

Lol, rien ne dit encore qu'elle va l'épouser et c'est d'ailleurs le but de mon histoire : trouver une fin plausible à ces deux personnages. Lol. Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir se battre pour l'avoir. Et oui, lire qu'il ne l'aime pas serait une grande souffrance…

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore à là ! Mdr. Alors en attendant, bonne lecture !

Elerynna : Merci ! Lol, oui, j'ai toujours rêvé moi-même de lui balancer toutes ces vérités à la face mais en même temps je craque beaucoup pour lui XD. Mdr. Byakuya est un noble,j'ai joué là-dessus. Il a le devoir de garder la maîtrise de soi.

Pour toutes tes autres questions, tu les trouveras ici bas, dans ce chapitre ^^. Et j'espère que son dénouement te plaira :) et merci pour ton assiduité XD.

Elo17 : Hello toi ! Tu vas bien ? Merci pour ton assiduité aussi ! C'est fou que tu lises toutes mes histoires comme ça ! ^^ Et que tu lises si sérieusement ! J'espère que le Zanpakuttô d'Haru te plaît et que la relation entre Haruhika et Byakuya te paraît plausible et intéressante. Et je suis contente que tu ne le trouves pas OOC ! (lol, le soulagement).

Tu sauras dans ce chapitre pourquoi il est venu avec cette idée en tête. Et puis, faut laisser une part de mystère aussi pour la fin ^^. Tu sauras tout en me suivant, oui ! :D Et merci d me soutenir ainsi !

Biiiiiz !

Pimouss-killer : Salut. Merci pour ta review. Elle est courte mais l'intention est tellement bonne ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Biiiz !

Jyuune-chan : Lol ! Ouais ! T'as vu ça ! Jsuis un fou moi aussi ! Lol.

Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas. Je suis contente que l'histoire t'emballe autant, mdr ! Vrai que c'était cash, mais c'est comme ça que j'aime les histoires ! lol Pleines de rebondissements ^^. Et Haruhika est une personne franche, lol, donc c'était à prévoir !

Merci d'avoir laissé une review si pleine d'enthousiasme, ça donne de l'énergie pour écrire ^^ ! Je suis contente que t'ai autant aimé ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de faire plaisir.

Donc enjoy aussi ce chapitre ^^ ! Kisu et Jane !

Katoo-san : Mdr ! Je suis contente que tu aies ries ! C'est aussi fait pour passer un bon moment à rire et à pleurer les fics ^^. Il est vrai que la déclaration est plutôt théâtrale !

Lol, t'as aimé la fin à ce qu je vois ! XD Pas de panique en tout cas, mdr, tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^.

Lol, t'as raison, Bya est là ! Il la consolera ! Ils servent à ça les mecs normalement, surtout quand c'est eux qui causent la peine ! Et puis tu as tout deviné…elle n'est peut-être pas si faible que ce que prouvent ses larmes !

Merci pour la review et merci de m'encourager et de me suivre également ! Bonne lecture !

Naomi-chan : lol C'est gentil de préciser le nom en entier ^^'. Je n'aurai pas su que c'était toi sinon ! Lol. Je suis heureuse que tu sois fan :) de l'histoire et de mon perso ? J'y mets beaucoup de temps et d'efforts ! Lol, fortiche celle-la hein ? Et encore, t'as pas lu ce chapitre, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles ^^.

Merci pour la review et le soutien. Biiiz !

**Allez tout le monde avec moi pour remercier Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Tous avec moi : Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight ! Moonlight !**

**Chapitre-3**

**La proposition**

† _Chapitre précédent †_

_Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il semblait aussi imperturbable que jamais. Bien qu'elle sût qu'il ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit, pas une seule trace de cerne ou de fatigue ne gâchait ses traits à la fois androgynes et virils en soit, dans un étrange équilibre._

_Enfin, soudain, il annonça : « Epouse-moi »._

† _Présent †_

À cet instant, Haruhika crut avoir affaire à une hallucination matinale due à sa fatigue et son béguin insatiable pour lui. Elle se dit ensuite sûrement être tombée dans la folie et que les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche n'étaient qu'une invention de son esprit détraqué pré-mortem.

Mais à nouveau, il lui adressa la parole, debout, devant les barreaux, immobile comme une statue : « Ne te méprends pas. »

Des images se mirent ensuite à défiler dans son esprit, dans l'intention de relater ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le cachot, la laissant dormir seule et sans surveillance. Elles étaient à la fois précises, colorées et instables avec un son étouffé. C'était probablement dû à la fatigue du Capitaine, à la fois lorsqu'il vivait ses moments et se les remémoraient.

D'abord, elle se voyait (comme si elle avait été à sa place) marcher dans un long couloir comme il y en avait des centaines dans le Seireitei. Elle avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de se laisser aller contre le mur pour fermer les yeux, juste quelques instants. Mais Byakuya semblait avoir été déterminé à mettre de côté sa somnolence et continuer à arpenter l'endroit de façon machinale.

Ensuite elle se voyait face à un grand manoir japonais. L'instant d'après devant une réunion nocturne des nobles les plus importants de sa famille à en juger par leur kimono de nuit encore froissés et leurs yeux hagards de sommeil. Les sons étaient incompréhensibles. Le Capitaine de la 6e Division n'était pas habitué à relater des souvenirs de façon précise et chronologique et à faire concorder les sons de sorte à les montrer à un spectateur. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Qui savait le faire ?

Ils acquiescèrent. À quoi se demandait-elle.

La seconde d'après, elle se vit dans la chambre des 46, devant une foule de dirigeants du Seireitei, l'air très agités. À ses côtés, quelques anciens nobles de la famille Kuchiki qui semblaient soutenir le Capitaine. Une nouvelle vague d'agitation traversa l'assemblée. Le Capitaine Yamamoto lança un clin d'œil complice dans sa direction, à quoi le Capitaine Kuchiki répondit en fermant les yeux brièvement.

À en juger par les images agitées qui s'en suivirent, la Chambre des 46 sembla signer sa reddition.

À nouveau, elle se vit se diriger vers la 6e Division, en shunpo cette fois-ci. Haruhika n'était pas étrangère au monde en noir et blanc que provoquait la course en mode shunpo. Bien qu'elle n'en était pas capable, elle en percevait les images à vitesse normale, sans oublier les sensations, telles que l'air glissant furieusement sur son visage et faisant claquer ses vêtements.

La vision redevint normale et elle se vit elle-même, sur le lit, confuse, fraîchement réveillée. Elle se concentra en secouant la tête pour tenter d'ignorer les autres pensées qui s'apprêtaient à submerger l'esprit de Byakuya. C'était simple, personne ne s'arrêtait très longtemps de formuler quelque chose dans son esprit.

-C'est…très confus, avoua-t-elle en portant une main à son front, sentant un mal de tête venir : son pire cauchemar.

-_C'est la seule façon de garder cette affaire confidentielle, navré_, dit-il d'un ton acerbe. _Que n'as-tu pas compris ?_

-Bon, très bien, soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant la chamade. Euh…déjà, mettez de côté les images et essayez de vous souvenir des dialogues. Des mots les plus importants pour que je comprenne pleinement ce qu'il s'est passé.

-…

-Capitaine Kuchiki, pardon.

_« -Pardon ? demanda une voix semblant appartenir à une vielle personne._

_-…inacceptable, en répondit un autre. …Chambre des 46 la condamne, … Commandant Yamamoto, … décision._

Il manquait des brides des phrases mais elle arrivait encore à en comprendre le sens.

_-Byakuya… plusieurs fois enfreint les règles … maison, sali son nom et … intrus de la famille … votre femme maintenant décédée, qui d'ailleurs n'a même pas été approuvée par le clan._

_-Qu' … prouver exactement ?_

_-Songez … apporter à notre famille, nobles Kuchiki, déclara la voix de Byakuya. …déceler la moindre de nos pensées. …tous. Son pouvoir pourrait se retourner contre nous si nous ne la gardons pas à nos côtés. …gâchis … talent._

_-Développez._

_-Lire … pensées, … deviner les intentions d'autrui et déceler les mensonges. … futur proche, … assassins … nous…mis au courant par cette Shinigami._

_-Notre héritier dit vrai._

_-Il en va de même pour le Seireitei : … trahison ne nous échappera plus, poursuit le Capitaine. …ennemi infiltré dans nos rangs et maisons, nous sauront le démasquer. Ne serait-ce pas gâcher une telle opportunité que de les laisser la condamner ?_

_-Mais comment s'assurer qu'elle nous restera fidèle ?_

_-La jeune fille…m'est dévouée. Elle me l'a … , dans sa cellule, à sombrer … état mental précaire. Je ne peux croire qu'un tel don ne peut profiter à notre clan et notre société. Même si elle n'embellit pas notre nom, elle assurera notre sécurité._

_-… meilleur … couvrir … un mariage ?_

_-Même … profitable, elle n'est pas digne de porter le nom du clan en tant que Shinigami. … pas le rang. Elle n'a même pas de siège._

_-Le temps que s'organisent les fiançailles ainsi que le mariage, … du temps devons nous afin de la rendre digne de notre clan et la faire monter en puissance, fit remarquer Byakuya. Je m'en chargerai personnellement, si besoin est._

_-Kuchiki Byakura, héritier du clan Kuchiki, … arrangement. Une opposition à la Chambre des 46 est envisageable, à la seule condition qu'elle ait au moins atteint le rang de Lieutenant et appris les us et coutumes des nobles et des règles de notre clan d'ici le mariage, jour pour jour._

_-Si cette condition n'a pas été remplie d'ici là et que la date ne puisse être reportée pour cette simple raison, nous ne pourrons nous opposer à la Chambre des 46._

_-Il lui faudra … épouse parfaite : … belle, respectueuse, silencieuse, d'un sang-froid exemplaire en toute circonstance et soumise aux règles de la maison et du Seireitei et à la tradition et dévouée à son mari. … vierge jusqu'au mariage et être une bonne mère._

_-Je vous remercie tous sincèrement, anciens du clan Kuchiki. Sachez que je porte toujours à cœur les intérêts de notre famille avant tout, et ce à jamais._

_-Bien, à présent dirigeons-nous de ce pas à la Chambre des 46 pour régler cette affaire. »_

La précision de la discussion à la fin en était presque effrayante. Sûrement parce qu'elle était importante. Ainsi, il lui fallait devenir Lieutenant d'ici à peine quelques mois le temps qu'on organise le mariage…À dire vrai, elle aurait dû progresser à ce niveau il y a un moment déjà, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle s'était forcée à rester au niveau le plus bas…au plus grand désespoir de son Zanpakutto.

Désormais, il lui faudrait remédier à cela.

-Que dit la chambre des 46 ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant des barreaux.

-Après divers examens, répondit-il en fermant les yeux, ils prendront une décision définitive.

-Quand auront lieu les examens, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

-Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il en la fixant d'un regard terne.

Elle réfléchit à toutes sortes de choses qu'ils pourraient lui demander ou vérifier sur elle. Une chance : elle était clean. Elle y avait été obligée après tout. Elle avait tout fait, toutes ces années, afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne et qu'on ne découvre pas son don. Cela avait marché…jusqu'à un certain point.

-Quoiqu'il en soit…j'accepte le mariage. Je me battrai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ait lieu…puisque de toute façon, c'est ma seule issue.

Byakuya, lui, avait en tout cas compris que se marier avec lui était une priorité plus importante que survivre pour elle…Il le voyait à présent. La façon dont elle le regardait, son langage corporel…cela trônait comme le nez au milieu de la figure à présent, lui semblait-il. Elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Elle toussota en entendant ses réflexions et rougit furieusement.

† Ensuite †

Elle avait passé tous les tests. Après qu'elle ait pu faire un peu de toilette dans les appartements privés de la 6e Division, elle avait été maintes fois interrogée par La Chambre des 46, sans oublier les nobles de la famille Kuchiki et le Capitaine Yamamoto. Pour les interrogatoires, on lui avait également administré un sérum de vérité, normalement utilisé sur les criminels, spécialement concocté par Kurotsushi Mayuri.

Toutes sortes de questions, qui allaient croissant dans leur importance, en particulier sur son intimité. Ils n'aimaient pas le milieu d'où elle venait (le Rugonkaï) mais son statut de Shinigami compensait légèrement ce fait et, en devenant puissante, ce détail serait probablement négligeable.

Et la dernière réponse avait dérouté toute l'assemblée : « Oui, je l'aime et plus encore, j'obéirais à tout ce qu'il me dira. Jamais je ne le trahirais et je serais la parfaite épouse dont vous aurez toujours rêvé pour le clan Kuchiki. » Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait mentir sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait aussi vertement sous l'effet d'un sérum. C'est pourquoi ils furent convaincus de sa faiblesse et de la possibilité plus que promettante de pouvoir l'utiliser et la manipuler à loisir.

Ensuite, elle s'était faite examinée par son propre Capitaine : Unohana. Résultat : intouchée, tout à fait prête pour le mariage et favorable aux grossesses. Elle n'aurait aucun ennui : les anciens étaient conquis.

Et, bien sûr, Byakuya l'avait accompagnée toute la journée sans jamais dire un mot, ayant passé le temps à observer ou à apprendre à maîtriser ses pensées. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il y arrivera, se dit-elle. Il ressentait le besoin de protéger son intimité d'elle, à présent qu'ils allaient partager leur vie ensemble.

Enfin, officiellement…pour Byakuya, il était évidemment hors de question de joueur pleinement son rôle. Il jouerait le jeu, rien de plus. Ils ne seraient mariés que sur le papier et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

-Pas de souci, je l'avais bien compris, Capitaine Kuchiki, lança-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

L'héritier se leva du siège sur lequel il avait patienté dans la salle d'attente de la 4ème division. Elle venait encore une fois de lire ses pensées, l'irritation le prit.

-Cesse de faire cela immédiatement.

Ses premiers mots depuis la cellule, ce matin. Si charmant.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès. J'entends, c'est tout. Je tenais juste à vous rassurer, Capitaine. Pardon.

Il décida de l'ignorer fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait raccompagnée chez elle.

-Raccompagner chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en le suivant dans le couloir.

-_Cette affaire doit rester confidentielle jusqu'à l'annonce des fiançailles. D'ici là, nous sommes l'un et l'autre de parfaits inconnus. Si tu réussis à obtenir un siège élevé d'ici là, les fiançailles auront lieu. Sinon…_

-Je serai mise à mort, finit-elle en baissant les yeux. Comment la suite va-t-elle se passer, exactement, Capitaine ?

-_En tant que Shinigami messager de la 4__ème__ division, tu continueras ton travail. Seule Unohana est au courant de notre relation factice. Tu devras terminer à la fin de la matinée. Autrement dit, tu devras profiter de tes trajets pour augmenter ta vitesse et t'entraîner au shunpo._

-Shunpo, Capitaine ? Mais…Même un 5ème siège a du mal à utiliser le shunpo !

-_Il va te falloir le maîtriser d'ici le mariage. Tu auras plus de temps que pour l'annonce des fiançailles, qui se dérouleront dans trois mois._

-Trois mois ? Je dois obtenir un siège élevé d'ici trois mois ? Comment pourrais-je y arriver ?

-_Baisse d'un ton_, ordonna-t-il, bien qu'il n'y ait personne à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait.

-_Je me suis engagé à assurer ton entraînement personnellement. Tous tes après-midi y seront exclusivement réservés désormais. Si tu désires réellement ce mariage, _railla-t-il avec cynisme_, il va te falloir suer sang et sueur._

-Ça aussi, je l'avais compris. Je le ferai, Byakuya.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais lorsqu'elle utilisa son prénom mais ne laissa rien paraître sur ses traits. Elle admira son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le toisait mais rougit. Cette appellation semblait exceptionnelle, visiblement. Heureusement, se dit-il en détournant le regard.

-_Nous allons dès à présent chercher les effets urgents à ton domicile et les emmener dans un des appartements du quartier de la 4__ème__ division, où tu seras sous la protection de ton Capitaine, jusqu'à l'annonce des fiançailles…si toutefois nous parvenons jusque-là._

Il n'avait aucun espoir. Il la trouvait trop faible.

-Et après l'annonce des fiançailles ? Murmura-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

-_Tu domicilieras au manoir des Kuchiki._

-Compris.

Elle avait hâte.

† Le lendemain †

Ce matin, Haruhika se réveilla tôt. Elle avait l'intention de commencer à l'avance son travail, sinon elle risquait de prendre du retard et de ne pas être à l'heure pour son entraînement de l'après-midi.

Cependant, étrangement, son portable spirituel n'était pas la cause de son réveil, mais l'esprit de son Zanpakutto : « Haru ! Haru ! Il reste une heure avant l'aube ! Debout ! ». Elle se réveilla pleinement en position assise, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

-Koutachi Kogane ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et rauque.

-_Qui d'autre ?_ Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. _Lève-toi. C'est une journée importante aujourd'hui. Tu devras faire tes preuves et faire bonne impression pour ta première fois._

-Alors comme ça, juste parce que je reprends l'entraînement, tu décides de m'adresser à nouveau la parole ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement et cyniquement en attachant ses cheveux.

-_J'ai essayé de parler avec toi hier…_

-Tu m'as plutôt engueulée, oui !

-…

-Tu es pressé de reprendre du service, à tel point que tu en es revenu à me parler. Incroyable. Le combat et la gloire sont-ils donc si important pour toi ?

Elle se leva pour aller en direction de la salle d'eau de son espace résidentiel de la 4e Division, abandonnant son futon moelleux et épais derrière elle.

-_N'épuise pas trop ma patience, tu veux ? N'oublie pas que si tu veux gagner en puissance et te marier avec ton coincé du cul, tu dois être en bons termes avec moi._

Elle fronça les sourcils face à son miroir avant de se débarbouiller le visage avec l'eau rageusement.

-Toi non plus, ne me pousse pas à bout. Je suis très en colère contre toi, tu sais. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est la gloire, la puissance et la richesse. Tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre ma position délicate due à mon pouvoir télépathique. Quand je t'ai avoué ne jamais monter de grade avec les années, tu m'as rejetée. Toi, mon autre. Comment étais-je sensée le prendre. ? accusa-t-elle en regardant furieusement son reflet.

-…

Elle mit ses mains sur le miroir, de chaque côté du reflet et se plongea dans le propre bleu clair de ses yeux.

-J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir un Zanpakutto. C'était mieux que tout ce que j'espérais. C'est comme ne jamais se sentir seule. On peut toujours discuter avec son Zanpakutto. Tu es mon reflet. Mon autre moi. Après la solitude et le rejet que j'avais subi toutes ces années, j'étais persuadée que mes jours allaient devenir meilleurs…parce que tu serais là pour moi. Tu me comprendrais. Tu ne me rejetterais pas. Tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Tu m'aimerais.

-_Haru…_

-Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, puisque tu étais moi.

Les larmes débordaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air. Tu ne m'as même pas écoutée. Tu as été égoïste. Tu m'as rejetée. Mon propre Zanpakutto m'a rejetée ! Comment je me sentais d'après toi ?

Pendant qu'il répondait, elle se déshabilla et enfila rapidement son uniforme de Shinigami.

-_Regarde qui parle ! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée non plus. Tu es aussi butée et égoïste que moi. Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention et monter en puissance et de grade à cause de ton fichu pouvoir. On aurait pû discuter d'un compromis, mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu entendre. Tu ne veux pas écouter mes désirs les plus profonds. Tu m'as brimé et frustré ! Mon rôle n'est pas de rester à jamais coincé dans ce fourreau ! Qui est plus égoïste, de toi à moi ?_

_-_Toi ! S'écria-t-elle en frappant le miroir dans un bruit froid.

-_Quoi ?_ S'exclama-t-il, furieux à présent.

-Tu ne penses qu'à tes désirs et à tes instincts ! Imagines-tu seulement ce qu'à été ma vie après ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai dû supporter ton insolence année après année et enchaîné les boulots minables comme récurer les égouts au moins aussi longtemps ! J'ai dû aussi m'oublier si tu veux savoir ! Oublier de me rapprocher des autres ! Oublier que j'étais différente ! Que j'étais un monstre qui volait leur intimité !

-_Pauvre chose !_

Elle s'élança dans la pièce principale. Petite mais chaleureuse, à l'image de son Capitaine. Elle s'acharna contre la lourdeur de son futon pour le ranger dans le placard.

-J'ai dû aussi t'oublier ! J'ai dû supporter ta douleur et la mienne. Le fait de m'être faite rejeter par toi. Supporter la douleur de ma rancœur et de ma colère, de ma solitude envers toi ! Supporter de ne pas répondre à tes désirs et à tes instincts qui sont aussi un reflet des miens. J'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu méritais ! Et je devais supporter tes sarcasmes, ta colère et ta mauvaise humeur pour nous préserver ! Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous serions morts bien plus tôt et Byakuya n'aurait pas été là pour se sacrifier et nous sauver la mise !

-_Menteuse !_ Lança-t-il mais sa voix était moins assurée.

-Depuis quand peut-on mentir à son Zanpakutto ? C'est vrai ! J'ai souffert de la mauvaise relation que j'entretenais avec toi et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour t'apporter ce que tu désirais. Et toi tu ne m'as jamais ménagée ! Mais je me suis forcée à me battre contre toi pour nous protéger ! Et si je revenais en arrière, je referais encore et encore les mêmes choses. Toujours pour nous protéger ! Tu serais mort avec moi ! C'est ce que tu voulais ?

-_Non…_

Elle s'élança ensuite promptement dans le couloir en direction du réfectoire de la Division. Le silence régna entre eux. Koutashi réfléchissait sûrement à ses paroles.

-_Mais maintenant, nous allons reprendre l'entraînement. Et le but est de justement devenir puissants, non ?_ Questionna-t-il avec une incertitude dans la voix.

-Oui, en bref, c'est ça. De plus, en trois mois, il nous faudra obtenir un grade important et dans six mois, avoir le niveau d'un Lieutenant pour être digne du rang de Byakuya. C'est un sacré défi. Et on va devoir faire en six mois ce qu'on aurait dû préparer durant plusieurs années. Et qu'on aurait dû atteindre aujourd'hui. J'aurai dû être Lieutenant à l'heure qu'il est, vu que je suis de la génération des Lieutenants du Gotei 13.

-_Sacré défi, en effet…_

-Tu t'en sens capable ? Tu m'as harcelée pendant des décennies de ne rien faire. À présent, nous allons tant nous entraîner que nous pourrions venir à le regretter. Te sens-tu prêt à rattraper des décennies de retard en six mois, Koutashi Kogane ? Demanda-t-elle solennellement. Avec moi ?

Elle sentit à l'intérieur d'elle son sourire. La proposition lui paraissait alléchante sous ce point du vue.

-_Toi, contente-toi de séduire ton Byakuya Kuchiki. Le reste, la puissance et la gloire, c'est mon affaire, Haru !_

Elle laissa échapper un sourire radieux. Il l'appelait à nouveau par son petit nom. Comme avant, quand ils se cherchaient et se découvraient l'un l'autre.

-Bien, Koga !

_Pray that you always understand me_

_Sure that I never stray from your side_

_High in my own priorities_

_is my undying faith in you_

(Prie que tu me comprennes toujours

Sûr que je ne me suis jamais égaré d'à tes côtés

Haute dans mes propres priorités

est mon éternelle foi en toi)

**Fin du Chapitre-3**

(Lyrics : premier paragraphe du lyric de la chason _Pray that you always understand me_ de Mike Wizgowski venant de l'OST de Bleach du troisième film Fade to Black. Très belle et possèdant beaucoup de variantes.)

Bon, comme toujours, l'action est lent et le scénario peu intéressant. Mais je suis contente car à présent nous allons enfin passer à la véritable histoire ! Les choses sérieuses et intéressantes vont commencer.

Le passé de notre héroïne reste assez brumeux. Mais son personnage gagnera en profondeur et en authenticité façon Bleach au fil de l'histoire, vous pouvez me croire. J'espère que vous vous accrocherez à elle.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à la première journée de notre petite Shinigami, motivée à fond mais…indéniablement maladroite.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis !


	4. Le premier jour

Bon, les choses un peu répétitives et peu amusantes vont commencer dès maintenant : le long entraînement de Haruhika. Cependant, je compte sur mon imagination pour continuer à vous divertir.

**Merciiiiiii Mooooooonlighhhhhhhht ! Mon héroïïïïneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! Moooooonliiiiiight !**

**Chapitre-4**

**Le premier jour qui marque le début de l'entraînement**

† _Chapitre précédent †_

_-Tu t'en sens capable ? Tu m'as harcelée pendant des décennies de ne rien faire. À présent, nous allons tant nous entraîner que nous pourrions venir à le regretter. Te sens-tu prêt à rattraper des décennies de retard en six mois, Koutashi Kogane ? Demanda-t-elle solennellement. Avec moi ?_

_Elle sentit à l'intérieur d'elle son sourire. La proposition lui paraissait alléchante sous ce point du vue._

_-Toi, contente-toi de séduire ton Byakuya Kuchiki. Le reste, la puissance et la gloire, c'est mon affaire, Haru !_

_Elle laissa échapper un sourire radieux. Il l'appelait à nouveau par son petit nom. Comme avant, quand ils se cherchaient et se découvraient l'un l'autre._

_-Bien, Koga !_

† _Présent †_

-Bon sang !

Les bras chargés de papier, elle arriva en courant dans la sixième division. Elle était un peu en retard. Elle était passée donner les papiers administratifs à toutes les divisions et pour la première fois, n'avait pas attendu qu'ils signent les papiers les plus urgents ou les moins longs.

Ceux qui étaient chargés de la recevoir, même les capitaines, s'interrogèrent. Elle leur expliqua simplement que ses horaires avaient changés et qu'ils devraient désormais renvoyer leur propre messager pour les réponses à la 4e Division, comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la porte en papier de riz coulissante : le shoji. Essoufflée comme un bœuf, déjà transpirante, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait bien cru ne jamais arriver, bien qu'elle ait couru de toutes ses forces toute la matinée.

Bien qu'elle ait le cœur encore battant à tout rompre, elle prit une grande inspiration pour parler :

-Ici la shinigami Omoikiri…

-Entre, l'interrompit-il.

Elle remarqua déjà l'étonnante familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle, contrairement au « Permission accordée » à laquelle elle s'étant tant attendue. Il ne la traitait pas tout à fait en étrangère, bien que ce ne soit qu'en privé…

Elle se leva, ouvrit le shoji et le referma derrière elle. Elle ne s'agenouilla pas et il ne sembla pas du tout s'en formaliser. « _Bon point ! _» lui souffla son zanpakutto. Il rangeait ses papiers en une pile ordonnée lorsqu'il prit la parole : « Tu es en retard. » Fit-il remarquer sévèrement. « _Ah, mauvais point _! » Corrigea Koga.

Cette fois, elle s'agenouilla, la pile de papiers restant destinée à la 6e Divion coincée entre elle et son bras gauche.

-Toutes mes excuses. Je n'étais pas habituée à effectuer mon travail en une seule matinée. L'habitude effacera cette erreur, Capitaine.

-Que ce retard ne devienne pas une habitude, cependant. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé et une partie très précieuse t'est déjà accordée pour t'entraîner afin que tu sois dans les temps. Ne le gaspille pas inutilement, lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante, histoire de bien se faire comprendre.

-Oui, Capitaine Kuchiki.

-À présent apporte-moi les papiers administratifs de la 4e Division, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Il semblait avoir pris la décision de la bouder toute l'après-midi, visiblement, comme punition. Il semblait réellement agacé par son retard. Mais également parce qu'il lui serait infiniment plus difficile de gérer ses devoirs avec elle dans sa vie, à présent.

Elle se releva et posa doucement la pile sur le bureau. Il signa les papiers les plus urgents, sous l'œil admiratif de la jeune shinigami devant sa rapidité, puis les mit de côté. Il ignora le reste et se leva gracieusement pour prendre la direction de la sortie de son bureau.

Il profitait de ne pas avoir à gaspiller sa salive puisqu'il supposa qu'en lisant simplement ses pensées, elle saurait qu'elle devait le suivre jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de la 6e Division. Ce qu'elle fit. Il trouva pour la première fois un avantage à son pouvoir. Il lui évitait de se répandre en paroles inutiles.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et le noble les mena au centre. Le terrain était désert. Il se planta en face d'elle à quelques mètres et fit défiler dans son esprit les instructions. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Et elle s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle celui-ci avait réussi à maîtriser son esprit de sorte à communiquer de façon claire avec elle. C'était absolument fascinant. Elle doutait que, même au courant de son pouvoir, un autre esprit en soit capable, s'adapter ainsi à son pouvoir télépathique, et de dominer le chaos incessant de ses pensées aussi rapidement.

Il souhaitait, pour aujourd'hui, observer ce qu'elle savait faire, afin de déterminer ses défauts et ses qualités, ses points forts et ses faiblesses, afin de lui donner un entraînement approprié. Il voulait surtout savoir (en arrière-pensée) l'étendue du travail qu'il avait devant lui, pour la façonner en parfaite combattante.

Elle commença par quelques sorts de Kidô. Il fut satisfait, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, ni ne fit aucun compliment. Elle était douée pour la magie et seul le temps et sa progression rendront ses sorts plus puissants et efficaces. Il n'y avait rien à refaire de ce côté. Une chance, Kuchiki se souvient parfaitement de la nullité extrême de son Lieutenant dans ce domaine-là.

Elle s'essaya ensuite à la vitesse, en parcourant un point à l'autre du terrain. Incroyablement lente à ses yeux, mais normal pour son niveau, songea-t-il. Il faudra travailler ça durant ses courses pour son travail.

Elle enchaîna ensuite les mouvements de base du Kendo : l'art du sabre. Ses positions étaient bonnes et académiques. Il reconnaissait la patte de l'école passée par là. Dénués de personnalité mais là encore, seul l'entraînement et les combats à répétition pourront la forger. Plus particulièrement, elle devra adapter ses mouvements en fonction de son style de combat et des capacités de son zanpakutto.

Qu'en était-il de sa force ? Kuchiki Byakuya dégaina son sabre et se mit en position de défense. Elle s'élança vers lui avec un cri de guerre, les deux mains serrant fermement son sabre pour l'abattre à la verticale sur son adversaire. Le Capitaine mit alors son sabre en position horizontale pour la rencontrer.

Elle sauta, abattit son sabre vers le bas et une gerbe d'étincelle étincela entre eux. Le choc fut froid et bref et avait eu pour résultat de repousser les armes entre elles, mais celle de son entraîneur n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle fut repoussée par la force de sa propre attaque.

Le plus expérimenté des deux se remit en position de défense. Elle comprit qu'elle devait réattaquer. Les sabres glissèrent l'un contre l'autre : eau contre pierre. D'un pas sur le côté, il la laissa tomber sur le côté, entraînée par sa propre force. « Encore. » Lança-t-il.

D'un mouvement circulaire, elle visa ses jambes à sa portée. Elle ne craignait pas de le blesser : il était plus que trop fort pour elle. Il recula simplement et tandis qu'elle se relevait, rencontra un regard déterminé et fougueux lancé par deux saphirs clairs comme le ciel.

Elle tenta une approche directe. Elle pointa son sabre au niveau de son ventre et tint le manche au bout, plaqué à sa paume, afin de donner dans son coup toute sa force. D'un mouvement dédaigneux du bras, il fit glisser son sabre sur le côté et de nouveau, elle se retrouva à terre, entraînée par son mouvement.

« Encore. »

« Encore. » Elle ne sut combien de fois elle l'entendit cet après-midi là, mais bien plus qu'il ne devait l'avoir dit de toute sa vie. Dans le ciel, alors que le soleil commençait à chuter dangereusement, ils entendirent un grondement digne du tonnerre.

Le Capitaine s'arrêta et l'observa, un sourcil arqué, incrédule. Elle hésita puis recommença ses assauts inoffensifs. Le bruit se répéta tandis qu'elle tombait à nouveau dans la poussière aride du terrain d'entraînement.

Elle s'appuya sur son zanpakutto, éreintée, transpirant comme jamais, à bout de force, les muscles brûlants et endoloris. Elle savait que les jours suivants, malgré de terribles courbatures, il faudra enchaîner entraînement sur entraînement. En se levant, tanguant, elle porta une main à son ventre et le noble comprit aussitôt.

-_En plus d'arriver en retard, tu n'as pas pris de déjeuner. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait de la raison dudit retard._

_-_Je vous demande pardon, Capitaine Kuchiki. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-_Comment veux-tu faire un entraînement correctement si tu ne t'y prépares pas ?_ Sermonna-t-il, furieux. _Quand as-tu bu pour la dernière fois ?_

-C-ce matin, avant de prendre mon travail, Cap…

-Arrêtons-nous là, annonça-t-il d'une voix aussi acérée qu'une des pétales de Senbonzakura. Tu ne tiendras pas le reste de l'après-midi.

-Non, laissez-moi aller boire et me reposer quelques instants, et reprenons !

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Si, je comprends parfaitement, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne recommence une phrase. Vous êtes furieux parce que vous avez l'impression de perdre votre temps avec moi tandis qu'un travail faramineux vous attend encore dans votre bureau et votre manoir. Vous pensez que je ne prends pas cet entraînement au sérieux pour avoir agi de la sorte.

-…

-Je pensais avoir fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, sachant que j'étais déjà fabuleusement en retard. C'est ma faute et c'est moi, et moi seule qui en paierais les conséquences. Je continuerai à me battre, quoiqu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres ne puissent même plus prononcer un sort.

À nouveau il rencontra ce regard rageusement fougueux et plein de détermination. Il acquiesça d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête pour l'autoriser à aller boire. Elle rangea son sabre, s'inclina respectueusement et courut à toutes jambes hors du terrain d'entraînement, bien que son corps fracassé lui réclamât du repos.

Cette fille, c'était quelque chose, songea-t-il alors qu'il voyait son corps menu et féminin détaler. Il eut un rictus défaitiste, tout en fermant les yeux et en abaissant le bras qui tenait son sabre contre son flanc.

† Plus tard †

Haruhika s'appuya sur son épée plantée dans le sol, à bout de souffle.

Ses jambes tremblaient et la maintenaient à peine debout.

Son dos et ses flancs semblaient brisés à force d'avoir heurté le vide, puis le sol.

Sa tête tournait et sa vision se faisait imprécise.

Ses poumons la brûlaient et l'air qu'elle avalait par goulée semblait les déchirer, bien qu'elle arrivait à peine à en ingurgiter en quantité suffisante.

Ses bras protestaient au moindre geste les concernant.

Ses mains…ses paumes étaient en sang, à force d'avoir tenu le manche et de s'être frottés contre la soie le décorant, les brûlant et leur arrachant la peau vivement.

Sans compter le fait qu'elle était maculée de poussière et son uniforme déchiré par endroits.

« Encore. » Entendit-elle. À l'horizon rougeoyant comme son visage, le soleil se couchait, comme tous les soirs, immuablement. Il la toisait, là, à deux mètres d'elle, le sabre inlassablement brandi, l'attendant. Elle et ses assauts répétés mille fois, mais n'atteignant jamais sa cible. Jamais. Seul le sol l'attendait une fois sur deux.

Et il la savait à bout, mais il attendait de voir jusqu'où elle irait. Où étaient ses limites. Jusqu'où elle s'oublierait pour…brandir et abattre sa lame avec cette passion dans tout le corps, de toute son âme. Jusqu'à quand elle allait s'abandonner…pour lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle les avait déjà dépassées depuis belle lurette. Mais elle tenait bon. « _Encore _! » lui insuffla son zanpakutto, qui ignorait sa douleur après avoir brutalement rencontré son homologue maintes fois. « _Encore…_ » S'ordonna-t-elle en inspirant à fond.

Elle releva la tête. Le même regard flamboyant, remarqua-t-il. Et se redressa, sans tanguer, fière comme une lionne. Son reiatsu rugissant comme lionne. Elle s'élança. Malgré la fatigue et l'usure extrême de son corps, elle fut plus rapide que d'habitude. Elle s'écrasa contre lui de toutes ses forces, avec une ardeur qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée, même en bon état. Leurs épées formèrent une croix étroite et longue.

Leurs visages étaient près. Il vacilla légèrement en arrière. En bougeant son pied gauche en arrière, il sentit les jambes de la jeune shinigami se coller aux siennes avec menace et détermination. Il sentait presque son corps contre le sien. Il brûlait littéralement.

S'elle continuait d'enfler son énergie spirituelle, elle risquait de se consumer, pensa-t-il. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Son regard bleu, rendu violâtre par le coucher du soleil, le foudroya.

Leurs bras usant de leur force faisaient trembler leurs sabres qui luttaient, faisant jaillir d'occasionnelles étincelles, tandis que leurs poignets endoloris soutenaient leurs mains ceignant leur manche. Elle lança un cri de guerre qui retentit en écho dans l'esprit du Capitaine et atteignit directement son cœur. Il vacilla de nouveau. « _Que se passe-t-il ? _» s'exclama-t-il. Elle pouvait à présent contempler entièrement ses iris d'un bleu violet sombre illuminé par la lumière du reiatsu bleuté flamboyant qui se dégageait d'elle. Magnifique.

Usant de ses dernières forces, de toute son énergie, de tout son courage et de sa détermination, elle repoussa sa lame sur le bas. Son petit pied auréolé d'énergie enfonça Senbonzakura dans la terre et l'y maintint, tandis que sa paume droite, auréolée également, rigide, tendue à l'extrême frappa sa poitrine en plein centre.

Il sentit une douleur fulgurante le toucher à cet endroit, irradier dans tout son torse, se répandre en vague dans tout le corps et traverser sa chair et ses os jusque son dos. La peine partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le coup était trop faible pour sa constitution, bien qu'il fut rudement bien porté.

L'instant d'après, le corps de la jeune fille trembla, se ramollit et tangua. Ses yeux se firent vagues, cherchant leur repère. Son énergie spirituelle chuta dangereusement. Sa main libre, ensanglantée, s'éleva jusque son visage de noble androgyne et l'effleura du bout des doigts en geste tendre et plein d'adoration. Elle souriait tout aussi vaguement. Et tout aussi rapidement, sa main s'abaissa et son corps s'abandonna.

Elle tomba à genoux et pencha en avant. Sortant de sa torpeur et jurant mentalement pour son immobilité, il s'accroupit rapidement, mettant un genou à terre, et la rattrapa. Elle s'affala involontairement contre lui. Lâchant son sabre, Koutashi Kogane heurta le sol dans un tintement mat, bref et froid.

La tenant sous les aisselles, les mains dans le dos, il commença par ranger son zanpakutto en lançant un « Idiote » peu audible. Il mâchouillait encore, observa-t-elle. Il la remonta ensuite en un geste sec contre lui, buste contre buste, son menton sur l'épaule, le cou raide, totalement à l'abandon.

« Omoikiri ! Debout ! » Fusa entre ses dents. Il entendit un sanglot douloureux, étranglé dans sa gorge, tué dans l'œuf. Il soupira, pour de vrai cette fois. Un vrai soupir fatigué, vaincu.

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi avoir utilisé le hakuda ? Sermonna-t-il, cinglant.

-Parce c'est…ce que vous avez utilisé…contre moi…toute l'après-midi.

Sa voix était faible et rauque. Elle était déshydratée. Il fronça les sourcils. « _Combattre le feu par le feu_. » songea-t-il.

Le hakuda est une des quatre techniques dont peut user un shinigami, au même titre que le kidô. Il peut lui permettre d'utiliser son corps comme d'une arme en concentrant sa force spirituelle. Une main chargée d'énergie spirituelle peut servir d'épée, ou augmenter sa force et sa résistance. Un art du corps.

Il permet également de se défaire d'un adversaire armé et plus fort en réutilisant la force, la violence et le poids de ce dernier contre lui, comme une contre-attaque. Ce qu'elle avait subi presque une fois sur deux en l'assaillant, cette après-midi.

-Tu n'es qu'une sombre idiote. Utiliser ton énergie spirituelle et le hakuda dans cet état est de la folie. Ton plan aurait pu se retourner contre toi ! N'as-tu jamais appris qu'il faut toujours conserver ses forces le plus longtemps possible dans un combat ?

Il criait à mi-voix, incapable de seulement s'exprimer en pensée.

-Peut-être…mais mon plan…a fonctionné. Il aurait pu mal tourné, mais…ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Il…est vrai que…je devrais apprendre…à être plus raisonnable. Et, vous…à faire…confiance.

Son incrédulité n'était pas apparente, seulement intérieure.

-Vous ne faîtes jamais confiance. Pas au shinigami remplaçant…qui nous as sauvé bien des fois. Et qui…a sauvé…votre sœur. Pas…à votre lieutenant…qui vous admire. Pas…à votre division…qui vous indiffère. Pas à…votre famille…que vous craignez. Pas aux…capitaines, capables selon vous…de trahison.

Elle déglutit, difficilement. Elle était froide, à présent. Son énergie était trop basse, maintenant.

-Pas même…à vous-même. Vous…craignez toujours…de vous laisser…submerger par l'émotion…et les sentiments. Parce que…selon vous…ils peuvent conduire…à votre perte. Salir…votre nom…votre réputation…votre famille…tout ce que vous connaissez.

Raison.

-Vous…ne jurez que par la raison…depuis…

Il savait depuis quand. Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Il n'avait commis qu'une fois quelque chose de déraisonnable. Qui fut le début d'une longue suite…

-Vous ne me…pensiez pas capable…Vous ne me faisiez…pas…confiance, dans tous…les sens du terme. Et maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle avec un petit rire ironique.

L'irritation le prenait. Elle allait au-delà de la lecture d'esprit, elle était en train de pénétrer son cœur, et ça, il ne saurait l'accepter. Cependant, étrangement, il se sentit incapable de l'empêcher de parler. De l'empêcher de dire ce qui était vrai, mais qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

-Vous ne doutez pas…un instant…que je réussirai. Comment…vous sentez-vous ?

Comment ? Quelle importance ! Qu'elle se taise ! Qu'elle se taise !

-Ne vous sentez-vous pas…rassuré…Capitaine ? N'est-ce pas…un soulagement ? Un…bien-être ?

Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi être soulagé qu'elle réussisse ? Ce n'était pas logique.

-Les sentiments…Byakuya…ne sont pas logiques. Ils…sont. C'est tout. Vous me faîtes…confiance pour réussir. Cela veut dire…

Qu'elle ne va pas mourir. Ridicule. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

-Comment va…votre culpabilité ? (Les mots devenaient plus durs à prononcer.)

La culpabilité…avait momentanément disparu.

-Vous faîtes inconsciemment…une projection. Vous…vous sentez rassuré…parce que je réussirai…là où…Hisana a échoué.

Il se glaça. Incapable de bouger. De penser même. Entendre son nom était un véritable coup de poing.

-Et parce que… tout ce que…vous connaissez…peut disparaître…ou vous abandonner…vous pouvez les perdre. Vous avez peur…de cela…parce que ça signifie…souffrir. Et vous souffrez déjà…tant ! Mais… ! Moi, je ne vais pas…disparaître. Vous savez…à présent…que je me battrais…pour ça. Pour vous. Pour…le mariage. Je suis fiable…et vous pouvez vous reposer sur moi. Alors…vous vous sentez soulagé.

La main de la faible shinigami cogna doucement son genou au sol avant de s'y poser.

-Et des sentiments naissent.

Sa température corporelle chuta une nouvelle fois.

Ni une, ni une, comme un automate, il la souleva, la prit comme au premier jour et l'emmena en trombe à la 4e Division en enchaînant les shunpos. Avec des pas si grands que même Yoruichi l'aurait vulgairement sifflé.

Unohana s'occupa personnellement d'un des membres de sa Division. Surtout lorsque c'était Kuchiki Byakuya qui la lui amenait en personne. Les croyant amoureux, elle s'empressa d'édifier un diagnostic sur Haruhika, inconsciente sur un lit d'une chambre personnelle et intimiste.

-Je m'en doutais cependant. L'entraînement s'est mal passé ? Demanda-t-elle sans la moindre accusation dans la voix.

-C'est ma faute, expliqua-t-il calmement. J'ai trop insisté et…

-Elle ne sait pas lâcher prise, pas vrai ? Je la connais un peu. Elle n'abandonne jamais. Mais paraît-il que le secret de la réussite est de ne jamais abandonner. Il faut beaucoup de détermination pour se cantonner à cet état d'esprit, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

-_Elle en a en quantité létale_, songea-t-il du tac o tac.

-Elle a trop forcé, comme je m'y attendais. Elle a tout aussi envie que vous que ce mariage aie lieu, à ce que je vois, lança-t-elle gentiment avec un léger rire.

Il se retint de démentir. Bien que cela le démangeât furieusement. Il se répéta, comme un mantra : _elle nous croit amoureux._ Bon sang ! Etait-ce si crédible ? Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a à peine quatre jours !

-Néanmoins, pour aller loin il faut ménager sa monture. Démarrer comme un cheval de course vous mènera droit au mur, conseilla-t-elle avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Je sais que vous avez envie de réussir. Mais vous devez prendre le temps de préparer votre réussite. Comme vous avez si bien su le faire toutes ces années, Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Nous…_Est-il seulement nécessaire que je réponde ?_ Nous avons peu de temps. Et beaucoup à faire.

-Alors il faut faire vite et bien. Pas…(son regard glissa sur sa shinigami)

Elle soupira.

-Je vous aiderai. Personnellement. Je peux bien faire ça pour vous. Vous méritez le bonheur.

Le Capitaine de la 6e Division ne lisait pas dans les esprits mais il voyait clairement qu'elle parlait surtout de lui.

-Elle se reposera la matinée, dorénavant. J'ai bien assez de membres qui sauront la remplacer.

Il s'apprêta à protester lorsqu'elle l'interrompit avec fermeté.

-Quand elle sera assez forte, elle pourra reprendre son travail et l'entraînement à la fois. Pour le moment, elle ne pourra pas tenir la cadence avec ce corps fragile et a surtout besoin qu'on la ménage. Saurez-vous faire cela, Byakuya ?

-…Naturellement, Unohana, flancha-t-il en ravalant sa frustration.

-Merci.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la chambre et à les laisser lorsque qu'elle rajouta par l'entrebâillement :

-Ne lui mettez pas la pression, surtout, Byakuya. Elle y réagira aussitôt et ignorera tous les signaux d'alarme que lui enverront son corps. Elle ne sait pas lâcher prise.

Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Unohana prenait soin de ses membres. Il était normal qu'elle s'assure qu'ils aillent bien.

-Vous non plus, ne vous mettez pas la pression, gloussa-t-elle en partant. Ce mariage aura lieu, j'en suis persuadée.

Il soupira mentalement. Quelle journée !

_« La lueur des flammes éclaire mes crocs qui manquent néanmoins leur cible._

_Je ne vis que dans l'espoir que ma gorge ne soit point déchiquetée avant que je ne voie cette étoile… »_

(Tite Kubo,volume 11)

**Fin du Chapitre-4**

Eeeeeeet voilà. Après du retard (comme d'habitude malheureusement).

Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même mis de quoi vous divertir sous la dent (pas trop exigeante je l'espère ^^').

Tout sera dit dans mon RAR, donc… **RAR** (et encore et toujours un millier de merci pour vos chaleureuses reviews) :

Aeal : J'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^'. Et désolée pour ce retard…

Et bon oui, sur ce coup-là, Byakuya est un salaud. En même temps, j'ai essayé de le rendre réaliste et le vrai Byakuya est du genre froid, distant et indifférent à tout ce qui ne le concerne pas directement, c'est à dire Rukia, son clan ou sa division, lol. Donc je ne pouvais que me plier à ces caractères…

Enfin bref ! Comme tu dis, on verra bien ce qui va se passer ^^ !

Jyuune-chan : Hello ! Désolée à toi aussi pour ce retard. J'ai vraiment du mal à être régulière parce que…ben voilà, l'inspiration n'est pas régulière ^^'. Mais merci de ne pas trouver ce chapitre inintéressant. J'espère que ce chapitre aura autant d'éléments qui te plairont, comme le précédent chapitre ^^.

Donc oui, nous avons attaqué la partie péripétie ! Mais les choses vraiment sérieuses n'ont pas encore commencé, donc patience…et suspense :P.

Lol, et non, le nom n'était pas fait exprès. D'ailleurs, entre toi et moi, j'ai mis du temps à lui trouver un nom parce que j'ai dû réfléchir longtemps à un nom qui serait en rapport entre le caractère du personnage, les pouvoirs qu'il recèle, le monde intérieur d'Haruhika et enfin la personnalité d'Haruhika elle-même. Au début, je pensais même que les zanpakuttô devaient absolument être du même sexe que leur shinigami, mais finalement, je dirais que non, si on regarde Renji et Shunsui ^^.

Merci de me suivre encore et gros bisous à toi aussi ! À bientôt pour la suite !

XXX

Elo17 : Coucou toi ^^ !

Oui, tu me le dis souvent, et ça fait toujours autant plaisir à chaque fois ! ^^ Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je sers la même qualité sur toutes mes fics malgré leurs différences et difficultés respectives ^^'. Lol, j'espère que tu seras impatiente de voir ce qu'ils sont capables de faire dans les deux prochains chapitres. J'ai vraiment essayé d'être imaginative.

Mdr, oui, Haru a un côté assez maladroit et je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en cours d'écriture lol. Ça fait son charme on va dire ^^'. Et ça promet surtout de bonnes blagues, loool !

Plus absente ? Oh non ! Bon ben, bosse bien, je sais que c'est dur, je suis passée par là. Mais bon profite bien quand même pour te relaxer parce que en seconde, c'est encore facile par rapport à la suite. Et tu as pas d'examen final ou autre. Donc vraiment, profite de cette dernière année avant la ligne droite pour les examens non-stop T_T (parle de vécu XD). Donc je t'encourage à fond quand même et moi je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer à te divertir entre tes cours )

J'espère que tu trouveras le temps de les lire si ça te détend. Je suis contente de pouvoir rendre service d'une façon ou d'une autre ^^. J'ai connu certaines fics qui m'ont aidé à me sentir mieux ou relaxée pendant mon adolescence, vraiment.

Ah ! Quel dommage, je suis très bonne en anglais. J'aurai bien pu t'aider. Si tu veux une astuce, sache que j'ai augmenté mon anglais en flèche lorsque j'ai commencé à lire des chansons et des fics an anglais sur ce même site avec un dico franco-anglais toujours à portée de main ou de clic ^^. Crois-moi, ça marche en un rien de temps et en plus tu te divertis ^^.

Merci de m'encourager et puis bon, bon courage à toi aussi et bonne continuation aussi.

Biiiiiiiiiz ! XXX

Naomi-chan203 alias No'du67 (ça en fait des mots pour un pseudo XD) : Comment vas-tu ? Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon retard, c'est le genre de choses qui se fait pas quand on s'engage à publier une histoire qu'un minimum de gens lisent…^^' Donc voilà, sumimasen.

Et oui ! Il lui a pas mal rendu le coup de gueule et tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre qu'il lui mène pas la vie facile non plus XD. Lol ! Et moi aussi pareil…sauf que j'aurai sauté sur lui en hurlant « Oh oui ! Prends-moi toute nuuuuue ! » mdr.

Lol, pas encore sûr qu'ils se marient hein…mais bon, on va faire en sorte que…Je sais pas, lol P

C'est clair, elle a pas un zanpakuttô super agréable XD. Lol ! Elle l'aura ce poste, enfin !

Lol, et puis merci pour la review et ton impatience ! Je vais quand même essayer de faire durer le suspense voyons, même si tu pense déjà à un happy end lol ^^'.

Lol, allez Bya ! Bouge ton cul ! Tombe amoureux, enfin !

Enfin bref, bisous à toi aussi mon amie et merci de me suivre aussi fidèlement. Bonne continuation également et à bientôt !

XXX


	5. Les bonnes habitudes

Okay, l'histoire va devenir plus « quotidienne » et un peu plus décousue…comme parsemée de HS. Comme d'habitude, j'espère ne pas perdre votre attention et que vous prenez toujours autant plaisir à lire cette période de la fic malgré sa répétitivité.

RAR :

Naomi-chan203 alias No'du67 : Lol, encore un changement de pseudo? Mais jusqu'à quand? XD Lol, mais si mais si, si je ne laisse plus aucun suspens, ça ne sert plus à rien que j'écrive l'histoire. Qui plus est, je ne sais pas encore s'ils vont vraiment finir ensemble parce que j'ai pour projet de faire un triangle amoureux ainsi qu'un autre personnage mystère (en plus des fans de Byakuya) qui n'aura que pour but de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du projet marital d'Haruhika ^^'. Donc tu vois, il y a encore beaucoup à découvrir.

Lol, et clair qu'il devient désespérant l'iceberg. Mais bon, tu vois dans ce chapitre que Byakuya se dévoile toujours un peu plus, à notre plus grand plaisir (ou pas?). Qui plus est, tu verras sûrement qu'il y est allé beaucoup plus mollo qu'avant ^^. Donc oui, le conseil de Retsu ne semble pas être tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd XD mdr.

Merci encore pour la review et d'avoir apprécié mon travail (ainsi que la personnalité que j'ai donné à Haruhika). Ca fait toujours autant plaisir ^^. Fais-toi plaisir avec la suite et bisous à toi aussi mon amie!

Envy974 : Wow, vraiment merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon travail plait autant ^^. Et oui, je suis contente de voir aussi que mon ByakuyaxOC paraît crédible. Ca a toujours été ma crainte ^^.

J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu prendras toujours plaisir à me lire. Biiiiz à la prochaine!

Itomi : Mdr! Ca vient, ça vient, il tombe amoureux, ça y est!...Et non, pas encore lol. XD

Merci infiniment pour la review et les compliments qu'elle contient, je me sens vraiment honorée. En espérant que la suite te plaira, biiiiisouuuuu!

**Chapitre-5**

**Les bonnes habitudes**

† _Chapitre précédent †_

_Elle s'apprêta à quitter la chambre et à les laisser lorsque qu'elle rajouta par l'entrebâillement :_

_-Ne lui mettez pas la pression, surtout, Byakuya. Elle y réagira aussitôt et ignorera tous les signaux d'alarme que lui enverront son corps. Elle ne sait pas lâcher prise._

_Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Unohana prenait soin de ses membres. Il était normal qu'elle s'assure qu'ils aillent bien._

_-Vous non plus, ne vous mettez pas la pression, gloussa-t-elle en partant. Ce mariage aura lieu, j'en suis persuadée._

_Il soupira mentalement. Quelle journée !_

† _Présent †_

Son regard coula vers sa…fiancée. Endormie à présent. À poing fermé.

Elle ne savait pas lâcher prise. Ni s'arrêter. Ni abandonner.

Abandonner…

En clair, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Il s'approcha du lit. Elle avait l'air reposée. Elle avait l'air fragile et précieuse. Elle respirait doucement. Étrangement, bien que son corps eut l'air mort…son aura disait tout le contraire. Aucun malade ne pouvait avoir l'air aussi vivant qu'elle en cet instant, sur le dos, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur son buste, dont certaines mèches pendaient dans le vide.

Il avança lentement sa main et rassembla les mèches hors du lit dans son poing. Elles étaient si longues et douces, comme du satin. Elle semblait en prendre grand soin. Il ramena les mèches docilement sur son épaule…avant que sa main ne divergent vers son visage. Sur son front, une légère bosse, sûrement dû à une chute, commençait à apparaître.

Comme la première fois, ses longs doigts effleurèrent à peine son visage et écartèrent distraitement quelques cheveux fins de sa frange de son visage.

Elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Elle l'aimait…à l'infini. Prête à se détruire s'il le lui demandait. « Encore. » Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'adoration. D'abandon à ses sentiments. Au point d'être complètement régis par eux.

Il était même le contraire et méprisait ceux qui étaient dominés par leurs sentiments et émotions. Pourtant, à présent, elle ne pouvait tirer de lui plus grand respect. Elle était forte. Et elle allait encore d'avantage le devenir. Il espérait surtout qu'elle pleure moins, à l'avenir.

Elle allait vivre. Il en était certain. Et les sentiments qui en avaient émané chez lui l'avaient plus que troublé. Ne le lui aurait-elle pas fait remarquer qu'il ne l'aurait jamais su. Après des années à observer le cœur des gens et leur drame, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle sache trouver les mots.

Son sentiment de culpabilité permanent était revenu depuis qu'elle était inconsciente. Il eut l'impression d'être plus familier à lui-même et ce qui l'entourait à cet instant, étrangement.

Peut-être réussirait-elle ?

Elle si était si forte d'esprit, bien qu'elle pleure pour un rien. Sa force résidait là ou tout le monde échouait. Ne jamais flancher. Tout le monde flanche, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Comme lui. Il n'était pas mieux que les autres.

Pas elle, lui semblait-il. L'exception qui confirme la règle existe, semble-t-il. Ça aussi, il était prêt à le croire.

Peut-être le guérirait-elle ? songea-t-il involontairement. Peut-être réussirait-elle vraiment à gagner son cœur. Elle semblait narguer l'impossible et tout pouvait lui sourire, pour autant qu'elle ne flanche pas. Cela semblait être la condition immuable : « N'abandonne pas et tu auras tout ce que tu veux. » Quel pouvoir c'était…

C'était effrayant. Que ferait-il, si elle arrivait vraiment à lui voler son cœur ?

_Ce ne serait pas un mariage blanc, tout simplement._

C'était effrayant.

_Hisana_...

† 2e Jour d'entraînement †

Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée avec des douleurs logeant dans la moindre parcelle de chair et son Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, était déjà à l'ouvrage sur elle depuis un bon moment, lui semblait-il.

-Vous m'entendez, Omokiri Haruhika ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton d'un soigneur.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque et chevrotante.

La shinigami lieutenant lui donna à manger et à boire en abondance avant de lui faire passer divers examens puis de continuer les soins intensifs à l'aide de la magie. Pendant ce temps, la blessée n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de méditer sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier avec anxiété, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, une lueur verte planant au-dessus d'elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que le Capitaine Kuchiki vous entraînait ? questionna son Lieutenant avec excitation, davantage comme une affirmation d'ailleurs. C'est un grand honneur !

-Oui ! C'est un tout aussi grand défi, répliqua son interlocutrice. Il est exigent.

-J'imagine. Il va vous falloir suivre une méthode de vie très stricte à partir de présent. Le Capitaine et moi l'avons spécialement concocté pour vous.

Elle était choyée. Son emploi du temps était planifié d'avance pour des semaines, son régime alimentaire également et les écarts étaient interdits ! La règle à ne jamais transgresser était de toujours transporter une gourde d'eau énergisante sur elle et de boire sans relâche, surtout si le besoin se faisait sentir. Interdiction de sauter les repas et les collations. La deuxième règle à suivre à la lettre était ses heures de sommeil et les heures de soins matinaux dont elle avait désormais droit.

Le noble Kuchiki dont elle avait espéré l'apparition depuis son réveil se manifesta après le déjeuner, après s'être assuré auprès du Lieutenant de la 4e Division qu'elle s'était préalablement et correctement restaurée.

Il rentra dans la chambre et aussitôt, sa présence et son charisme emplirent la pièce et la remplirent d'une atmosphère plus formelle et solennelle mais aussi autoritaire. Il tenait Koutashi Kogane dans une main aux longs doigts effilés, recouverte par une mantille.

À la minute où il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle, il fut accueilli par un sourire radieux et chaleureux. Elle était recouverte de bandages et son uniforme d'hôpital ne la mettait pas en valeur et ses longs cheveux étaient lâches et semblaient avoir été peignés à la main. Quelques bleus et rougeurs parsemaient sa peau et des cernes pendaient encore sous ses yeux, mais son sourire semblait balayer tous ces détails, grâce au simple fait qu'elle paraissait ravie et rayonnante.

-Bonjour, Capitaine Kuchiki, lança-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Songeant à ce qu'elle avait dit concernant ses saluts à des subalternes, il répondit par un mouvement de tête imperceptible, fermant brièvement les yeux durant le processus. C'était peu, cela semblait détaché, mais cela représentait le monde pour elle.

Elle comptait les jours de sa féerie : quatre jours qu'il connaissait son existence. Quatre jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Maintenant, elle avait le privilège et la joie de le côtoyer et de lui parler. Ce qui aurait du être une exécution à mort s'est avéré être une tournant positif à sa vie.

-Merci d'avoir ramené le zanpakutto d'Haruhika, dit gentiment Isane. Il va grandement nous faciliter la tâche. Ce n'est pas pour rien si elle avait sa place dans notre Division, lança gaiement son Lieutenant.

Il lui tendit le sabre d'une main, à bout de bras et elle le prit des deux mains en s'inclinant et en lui montrant le respect qui lui est dû en baissant la tête. Elle se déplaça vers le lit qui trônait à au centre de la pièce et le donna à la blessée présente. Elle le prit avec un sourire nostalgique et remercia chaleureusement son Lieutenant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle ainsi que tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dans les prochains jours.

La shinigami apprentie se redressa en position assise et mit son sabre en position horizontale. Pendant ce temps, son Lieutenant retirait les anciens et pansements. De l'autre main, elle défit le long bandage, semblable à celui de Zangetsu ou du ruban de Sode no Shirayuki, étroitement enroulé autour du manche. Il avait la couleur d'un papyrus bruni par le temps mais semblait en parfait état.

« Enveloppe, Koutashi Kogane ! » Le bandage glissa tel un serpent du désert à l'intérieur de sa manche et s'enroula autour de ses membres partout où son corps en avait besoin. Le long tissu semblait infini.

-Comme vous le savez, Koutashi Kogane est connu selon les registres comme étant le zanpakutto possédant le plus large éventail de pouvoirs connu à ce jour. Je n'ai pas encore atteint de le Shikai et encore moins le Bankai alors je ne connais que peu de ses pouvoirs pour l'instant.

Byakuya, poussé par sa curiosité, s'approcha du lit et observa avec une fascination intérieure la façon dont le tissu entourait parfaitement n'importe qu'elle partie de son corps blessé.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, le bandage posé à même la peau de quelques minutes à quelques heures a le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quelle blessure, d'arrêter une hémorragie ou de panser et désinfecter une plaie.

Quand le bandage semblait enfin arrêter de s'étendre, elle le porta à la bouche et le déchira avec ses dents avec qu'il ne s'attache de lui même à sa petite main. Recouverte ainsi, elle ressemblait vraiment à une momie fraîchement sortie de son sarcophage, sa jeunesse sauvegardée.

-Plus tard, quand je découvrirai ses autres atouts, je pourrai sûrement aussi bien appartenir à la 4e Division qu'à la 11e, confia-t-elle avec un sourire impatient.

Le Capitaine de la 6e grinça des dents à l'idée de la voir entourée de brutes mâles, des shinigamis vulgaires de la 11e Division, tous affamés de gloire et de combats sanglants durement remportés, en quête de puissance et de pouvoir.

† Plus tard †

Terrain d'entraînement de la 4e Division.

Kuchiki supposait que, la plupart des membres de cette division n'étant pas aptes aux combats ou assignés ailleurs, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit libre. Une fois encore, il avait raison et Haruhika n'y aurait même pas pensé. Ici, ils ne seraient dérangés par personne et le Seireitei mettra plus de temps à faire courir les rumeurs concernant son entraînement pris en charge par le classieux Capitaine de la 6e Division. Leur secret serait plus à l'abri.

-_Comme tu recouvres encore des dommages causés hier, nous allons essentiellement nous attarder sur le Kidô et la relation avec son Zanpakutto pour aujourd'hui._

-Bien, Capitaine, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. (Elle était si heureuse de communiquer ainsi avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils partageaient un lien unique.)

Bien sûr, en tant que fan, l'apprentie savait les points forts de son idole.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il fut si fort en magie du démon après l'avoir vu faire si longuement. Il n'avait nul besoin de réciter entièrement les incantations et ses sorts étaient parfaits, précis, puissants et atteignaient toujours leur cible.

Elle fut tant et si bien impressionnée que malgré sa motivation, elle avait du mal à réciter les incantations sans flancher, bégayer ou recommencer.

Réciter plus vite, plus fort, toucher les cibles, même en mouvement, réciter les formules appropriées dans le feu de l'action, sans flancher, sans se tromper et sans cligner de l'œil. Bien que ce genre d'entraînement ne l'épuise pas physiquement, il était difficile, vu comme elle peinait pour se concentrer.

Elle eut l'impression de reprendre le chemin de l'école.

Par la suite, comme à l'Académie, il lui refit le topo théorique sur la relation avec son zanpakutto, mais tourné à sa sauce. Et il était strict : construire une bonne relation avec son sabre était le meilleur moyen d'atteindre la puissance. Mais pour cela, la symbiose, la compréhension et l'acceptation de tout ce qu'était l'autre, et la synchronisation au combat allaient sans dire.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rechercher la paix intérieure et à apprendre à établir un contact dans le monde intérieur par la méditation. Byakuya lui enseignait en lui montrant l'exemple et elle fut ravie de pouvoir contempler son visage serein et non plus froid et composé pendant longtemps. Le terrain d'entraînement de sa division étant calme et peu bruyant, ils étaient dans de bonnes conditions.

-Omoikiri, appela-t-il autoritairement.

-Oui, Capitaine ?

-Bien que la fascination que tu sembles porter à, je cite, ma « gueule d'ange », devrait me flatter…il ne te sera d'aucune aide dans l'avancée de ta relation avec ton zanpakutto.

Le zanpakutto en question ricana.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir sans même avoir ouvert les yeux ? Serait-il possible que ses cils soient si longs qu'elle n'ait pu le voir les entrouvrir pour la surveiller.

-Concentre-toi.

-Oui, Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle embarrassée, rouge pivoine.

-Maintenant, précisa-t-il en sentant toujours son regard brûlant sur son visage.

C'était simple. Le regard de la jeune shinigami était si insistant et fixe qu'il pouvait le sentir précisément, comme un voile de soie caressant sa peau nue mais brûlant. Il n'avait encore jamais connu cette sensation, bien qu'il put la reconnaître aisément.

Quand il sentit son regard quitter son visage, il ne put empêcher un mince sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres.

† 15e Jour d'entraînement †

Comme prévu, la routine s'était installée. La chambre d'Haruhika s'était presque transformée en chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne lui servait presque qu'à dormir et se reposer pour les soins.

La nuit, elle laissait Koutashi Kogana la soigner durant ses heures de sommeil, ce qui s'est avéré très pratique.

Le matin, elle était réveillée par Kotestu Isane, son Lieutenant, qui vérifierait membre par membre que tout se passait bien après qu'elles aient petit-déjeuner ensemble, dans sa chambre. Isane était la première avec qui elle s'était socialisée depuis qu'elle était devenue Shinigami. Depuis toujours, elle avait gardé ses distances avec les autres, à cause de son pouvoir, même à l'Académie.

Jamais sa vie ne lui avait parut aussi…remplie et radieuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne désirait rien ne plus que tout ce qui lui était promis aujourd'hui. Rien. Elle était comblée. Même si Byakuya ne l'aimait pas, même s'elle n'avait qu'une amie, peut-être deux si elle osait compter son Capitaine, cela lui suffisait. Pour la première fois, elle était heureuse.

Après diverses questions habituelles sur son état de santé ou d'étranges symptômes qui seraient intervenus, Isane l'aidait à faire des étirements, comme un kinésithérapeute.

Après cela, il lui restait normalement deux heures avant le déjeuner. Unohana lui avait réservé ces deux heures avec un masseur de la division. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, après les efforts qu'elle faisait subir à ses muscles la veille.

Aujourd'hui était différent, cependant. Aujourd'hui, Haruhika avait décidé de faire des bentô…et c'était pour une raison précise. Tous les midis, vu l'attention que lui portait son Lieutenant, c'était un accord silencieux que le matin, Isane apporte le petit-déjeuner et que le midi, c'était Haruhika qui l'invitait en retour.

Cependant, à midi, elle passa dans le bureau de son Lieutenant et lui apporta un bentô et s'excusa du fait qu'elle ne puisse déjeuner avec elle ce jour-là. Isane ne lui en tint pas compte et elle fut soulagée en partant. Entretenir une amitié était si nouveau pour elle, qu'elle craignait de la perdre au moindre aux pas.

Elle se dirigea, presque en courant, vers la 6e Division. Par tous les dieux, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Elle était si nerveuse et impatiente, mais satisfaite en observant que le chemin lui paraissait encore plus court, grâce à sa vitesse nouvellement améliorée.

Elle salua au passage le Lieutenant de la 6e Division, qu'elle reconnaissait d'avance, grâce à son mode de pensée simpliste et déterminé. La patte de la 11e Division était également très présente. Elle reconnaissait les personnes et leur mode de penser comme des auras, lorsqu'elle s'en approchait assez pour les sentir. Et elle fut déçue de constater que son Capitaine était absent lorsqu'elle se retrouva au pied de la porte coulissante de son bureau.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau du Lieutenant et lui adressa pour la première fois véritablement la parole.

-Euh, bonjour, fit-elle timidement en entrant dans le bureau dont la porte était ouverte. (C'était la fin de l'été après tout et il faisait encore très chaud.)

-Bonjour, Omokiri ! J'ai voulu te prévenir que le Capitaine n'était pas là mais t'es passée si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps.

-Oui, répondit-elle, gênée et honteuse. Je suis désolée. J'ai…j'ai emmené des plats chauds et je ne voulais pas qu'ils refroidissent.

-Oh ? dit-il avec sa manière très originale et distincte de prononcer les « o ». Des bentôs ? remarqua-t-il en voyant les boîtes empilées dans un sachet pendant au bout de son bras. Désolé, mais je crois que le Capitaine Kuchiki est rentré chez lui pour déjeuner.

-Ah, je vois…, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, incapable de cacher sa déception.

C'était sa faute après tout. Elle aurait dû le prévenir la veille de son projet. C'était juste…si spontané.

-Enfin, je pense, il me prévient jamais de ce qu'il fait ou où il va.

-Oui, je sais, pas d'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Alors, comment ça se passe l'entraînement ?

Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Elle connaissait les noms de tout le monde parce qu'elle lisait les pensées, alors ça ne l'avait pas choqué…mais comment Renji la connaissait-elle de nom ? Bien qu'elle lui ait souvent distribué des papiers, elle n'avait été qu'un messager et se présenter n'avait jamais été nécessaire.

-Il…il vous en a parlé ? s'enquit-elle.

-Ouais ! Tu parles ! Il m'a dit aussi que lorsqu'il était absent et qu'il y avait un problème et que tu venais le voir, je devais te prendre en charge.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, touchée du fond du cœur.

Elle était un peu énervée qu'il pense qu'elle ne vienne le voir que pour un problème, mais elle était vraiment émue qu'il pense quand même à elle et prévienne son Lieutenant. Bien qu'il garde ses distances avec elle et savait de mieux en mieux garder ses pensées pour lui…il avait tout de même de bonne intentions envers elle. Il…prenait presque soin d'elle.

_Non, c'est exagéré. Ne rêve pas, Haru_, se dit-elle. _Il a juste informé son Lieutenant de ta présence…_Elle s'était déjà emportée pour une si petite chose. Vraiment, elle était accro à lui. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas baisser les bras. Elle n'aurait pas eu cette vie à présent.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit du téléphone reposé vulgairement sur son socle (DG : je sais pas si le mot est approprié, décidément j'ai du mal aujourd'hui).

-C'est bon, je me suis renseigné. Il était à une réunion avec le Commandant Yamamoto.

-Oh, euh, merci. Mais vraiment, c'était pas la peine. Je, euh, je voulais pas déranger.

Il la regarda curieusement, assis à son bureau, le pinceau à la main.

-Désolée, lança-t-elle de but en blanc. _Génial, niveau relation social, t'es un as chérie._

-Bah, stresse pas. Il va arriver dans pas longtemps.

-QUOI ?

Il était trop tard lorsqu'elle songea à s'empêcher de crier. Maintenant, elle paniquait. Renji aussi, en la voyant, désormais.

-Quoi, euh ! C'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Ben c'est que… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire lorsqu'il va voir que je l'ai dérangé pour de stupides bentôs. Mon dieu !

-Oh ! s'écria Renji en se levant, les mains plaquées sur le meuble. Mais c'est vrai ça ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai appelé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire lorsqu'il saura que j'l'ai dérangé alors qu'y avait pas de blem !

Ils échangèrent un regard, tout transpirant la peur et la panique à présent. Oui, ils se comprenaient.

_« Ô maître, nous te regardons comme on admire un paon._

_Nous sommes emplis d'espoirs, d'admiration féale, et de ce sentiment insondable qui ressemble à la crainte. »_

(Tite Kubo, volume 28)

Fin du Chapitre-5

**Bonnes fêtes à tous au fait ;)**


	6. Les sentiments

Bon, j'espère que l'idée du déjeuner est assez intéressante pour briser la nouvelle monotonie de l'histoire, en ce moment. Ce chapitre est important, je suis sûre que vous êtes tous impatients de voir le premier combat d'Haru contre un officier.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre-6**

**Les sentiments**

† _Chapitre précédent †_

_Il était trop tard lorsqu'elle songea à s'empêcher de crier. Maintenant, elle paniquait. Renji aussi, en la voyant, désormais._

_-Quoi, euh ! C'était pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_-Ben c'est que… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire lorsqu'il va voir que je l'ai dérangé pour de stupides bentôs. Mon dieu !_

_-Oh ! s'écria Renji en se levant, les mains plaquées sur le meuble. Mais c'est vrai ça ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai appelé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire lorsqu'il saura que j'l'ai dérangé alors qu'y avait pas de blem !_

_Ils échangèrent un regard, tout transpirant la peur et la panique à présent. Oui, ils se comprenaient._

† _Présent †_

Lorsque le noble Capitaine de la 6e Division pénétra le bureau de son lieutenant avec un regard fixe, quoique curieux, le sourcil arqué, il trouva ce dernier en train de parcourir la pièce dans toutes les directions, s'arrachant les cheveux, en chœur avec la shinigami qu'il entraînait. Il s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu collision, vue leur vitesse.

Fermant les yeux, il toussota discrètement, tout en portant une main devant ses lèvres. Les deux sous-fifres sursautèrent, crièrent et se percutèrent. Ils finirent au sol, sur les fesses. C'était à prévoir, se dit le noble. Tout en entrant de quelques pas dans la salle, il remarqua un sachet de déjeuner posé sur la table. Il haussa un sourcil. Etait-ce bien ce qu'il pensait ?

-Oh ! Euh ! C'est ! Je ! Bégaya l'apprentie en se relevant et en se plaçant aussitôt devant les bentôs avec un air apeuré.

-Désolés de vous avoir dérangé pour rien, Capitaine Kuchiki, lança Abarai en s'inclinant, ses mèches folles dans tous les sens. Omoikiri ici présente voulait vous inviter…

-Ahmincebenjequ'est-cequ'ilnonqu'estc'estchutchutchutnonmince c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama soudain Haruhika dans une soudaine panique envahissante pour couvrir la voix du lieutenant.

Évidemment, Byakuya n'avait pas compris un traître mot ce qu'elle avait prononcé, et son sourcil arqué, montrant son incrédulité, le leur prouvait. Néanmoins, il avait compris l'idée. « Renji, tu peux disposer et aller déjeuner si tu le souhaites. » Puis en se tournant vers la jeune fille : « Suis-moi. ».

Avec empressement, elle s'empara du sachet et jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Renji lui fit un clin d'œil, sourire mutin carnassier, le pouce levé positivement en l'air. « Bonne chance ! » Lit-elle sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit avec amusement et reconnaissance. « Merci ! » Souffla-t-elle. Il avait vraiment bon fond, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

En même temps, comment aurait-il pu le lui cacher ?

Elle courut pour rattraper son entraîneur.

Byakuya marchait toujours avec une certaine vitesse qui trahissait ses capacités au combat, avait-elle remarqué. Il faisait un pas alors qu'elle en en faisait deux, parfois plus pour le rattraper. Il semblait toujours impatient, pressé d'aller plus vite mais forcé de se déplacer à vitesse « normale ». Enfin, lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble (et elle adorait ça), elle restait toujours un pas en retrait.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent à une partie du Seireitei bien agencée, aux petites maisons traditionnelles collées les unes aux autres qui formaient un grand domaine. Le tout était pompeux, les jardins zens grandioses et bien entretenus et l'endroit immense, formel et agréable. Tout était propre, ordonné, lustré et riche.

_Le manoir Kuchiki…_Elle l'avait reconnu, l'ayant déjà aperçu dans les pensées de son entraîneur, mais y être était tout autre chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, le temps que Byakuya donne des directives à des servantes impatientes de le servir.

Lorsqu'elles s'en allèrent, Haruhika ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire étranglé. Mais s'arrêta aussitôt en croisant le regard du maître des lieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna-t-il.

-Rien, pardon… (Nouveau gloussement nerveux) Excusez-moi, Capitaine.

Il reprenait la marche. Elle le suivit avec une confiance aveugle.

-Ici, tu dois te référer à moi avec le terme « Seigneur », précisa-t-il, toujours aussi curieux. (Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi avide de tout savoir). À quoi songeaient-elles ?

Elle fut étonnée qu'il lui pose cette question. Sans regarder son visage, elle sut qu'il était amusé lui aussi. Amusé de voir les informations que pouvaient lui fournir la jeune psychique.

-Elles…(rire)…Elles avaient l'intention de se battre et faire la course afin d'être la première à vous servir.

Elle vit qu'il visualisait la scène dans son esprit et qu'il s'empêchait à grande peine de sourire à son tour. Cela expliquait beaucoup de comportements exagérés de la part de ses servantes, maintenant qu'elle le disait.

-Ridicule, lança-t-il avec une maîtrise certaine sur sa voix.

-Vous êtes méchant ! Lança-t-elle en riant. Je ne rigolais pas parce qu'elles étaient ridicules, mais parce qu'à leur place je ferai la même chose, et qu'en songeant à ça, là je me suis sentie « ridicule », finit-elle en imitant sa voix.

Il eut moins envie de rire. Son imitation était bien faite. De la voix grave au ton cynique jusqu'au mâchouillement lui-même. Mais malheureusement l'envie revint rapidement. Cette fois, Byakuya les imagina mariés, et la visualisa se battre avec les servantes pour le servir et faire la course. Dans son dos, elle rit en voyant cette image se construire dans son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent au jardin zen dans lequel un petit lac de poissons Koi s'agitaient gaiement, surplombés par un petit pont en bois. Un drap, qui avait l'air plus cher que tous ces objets réunis, songea-t-elle, avait déjà été installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, à mi-chemin entre le tronc du cerisier et le point d'eau.

Sans hésiter, le noble s'assit sur ses talons de façon noble. Haruhika se sentit perdue. Comment s'asseyaient les femmes nobles ? « Tu peux t'asseoir. » Indiqua le Capitaine, interprétant son immobilité pour une attente d'autorisation. Elle hésita. Elle qui voulait faire bonne figure et donner bonne impression, elle était bien partie…

« Comment s'assoient les femmes nobles ? » Demanda-t-elle sans détour. Le Seigneur fut une fois de plus pris de court par sa franchise, mais fut…en quelque sorte ravi qu'elle pose la question. Enfin, ravi était un grand mot, se dit Haru.

« Arrange tes habits. » Ordonna-t-il. Elle suivit avec avidité chacune de ses indications. « Dépose d'abord le déjeuner. Approche-toi précisément jusqu'au bord du drap, en face de ton interlocuteur. Fléchis gracieusement les genoux, pose-en un premier au sol, arrange une nouvelle fois tes habits. Puis finalement, pose-toi doucement sur tes talons et serre les jambes. Les mains se rejoignent finalement sur tes cuisses. »

C'est avec un œil condescendant et désabusé qu'il l'observa faire. Avant de finalement lâcher un : « Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il te faudra prendre des leçons de noblesse si ce mariage a réellement lieu. »

En ouvrant les sachets, elle sentit une sueur froide s'emparer d'elle tandis qu'elle posait une nouvelle question. « C'était si nul que ça ? ». Exercice de respiration pour le Capitaine au masque implacable. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

« De toute façon, ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça. Il suffit d'avoir l'air coincé et parler de façon présomptueuse, non ? » Lança-t-elle en plaçant les bentôs devant eux. Nouvel exercice de respiration, lorsqu'il se souvint de ses propres leçons dans sa jeunesse. Depuis quand avait-il eu autant envie de rire aussi souvent ? Il devait s'être levé du mauvais pied, ce matin…

« Vous avez le droit de dire ce que vous pensez, vous savez ? » Il arqua un sourcil. « Enfin, à moi, tout du moins. Si je suis nulle, dîtes-le ! » Rigola-t-elle. Un presque sourire étirait les traits du futur mari. « À quoi bon ? » Répondit-il. Sachant qu'elle lisait dans les pensées.

« Oui, c'est vrai… » Répondit-elle. « Mais ça fait quand même du bien. Vous êtes un noble, vous savez sûrement de quoi je parle. » Effectivement, il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Simplement, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Il ouvrit sa boîte. Un coup d'œil à son apprentie lui apprit combien elle était nerveuse de découvrir sa réaction. Elle fut si surprise qu'il accepte seulement son déjeuner…alors de là à ce qu'il l'invite au manoir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, lui, sachant que dans quelques semaines, elle y logerait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la question.

-Cuisines-tu souvent ?

-Euh, et bien…comme je vivais seule, il a bien fallu me débrouiller.

Il espérait de tout cœur que, bien que Rukia eut également à se débrouiller seule, que leur cuisine n'aie rien en commun. Comme de coutume, l'homme ou l'invité mangeait en premier et donnait son avis. Elle semblait n'attendre que ça. Il prit son temps, très amusé.

-Alors, alors ? S'enquit-elle impatiemment.

Il s'acharnait vraiment à lui dire combien il était inutile qu'il parle à voix haute. Mais cela semblait visiblement important pour elle. Pourquoi s'embarrassait-il à s'en préoccuper, d'ailleurs ?

-Ce n'est pas mauvais. On sent l'habitude.

Elle s'empêcha de sauter de joie. Elle se mit à manger avec une énergie renouvelée. Étrangement, la voir ravie lui était agréable, à cet instant. Beaucoup plus que de la voir pleurer. C'était si facile de lui faire plaisir. Si simple d'être en sa présence. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, ne s'offusquait jamais, ne demandait jamais d'explication, ne l'obligeait jamais à se répandre en paroles inutiles, puisqu'elle lisait en lui. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'elle semblait exiger un semblant d'interaction…normal.

De plus, elle semblait plus radieuse, plus vibrante de jour en jour. Même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué. Elle était…heureuse, se dit-il en l'observant, médusé. Etait-ce sa nouvelle vie qui la rendait ainsi ? Etait-ce…sa présence à lui ?

-Je suis contente. Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez me refuser ce moment. Je voulais vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Je suis consciente que je vous prends beaucoup de votre temps et que mes sentiments vous embarrassent. Mais vous continuez à prendre sur vous alors que je ne représente rien à vos yeux.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Ses yeux célestes brillaient. Il l'écouta avec attention et stoïcisme.

-En fait, cette situation en elle-même est à peine croyable. Même si la menace de mort pèse toujours au-dessus de ma tête, je n'y pense même plus. Je suis…contente de ma nouvelle vie. Elle me plaît plus que jamais, et Koutashi Kogane aussi. Merci infiniment, Byakuya. Je vous dois plus que la vie, conclut-elle en se prosternant respectueusement.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une vague de…douce chaleur l'envahit soudainement. Plus proche que jamais de son but et pourtant incapable de l'atteindre. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir heureuse ?

-Redresse-toi, Omoikiri. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Ne te voile pas la face. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je pensais que tu étais honnête, loyale à la Soul Society et que te tuer représentait à mes yeux un horrible gâchis.

Elle se releva en souriant chaleureusement. Il ne la tromperait pas. Pas elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, à son tour amusée.

-Si tu souhaites réellement me prouver ta reconnaissance, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs et…réussis le défi qui nous a été imposé.

-J'en avais bien l'intention, Seigneur Kuchiki. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un moment de silence se prolongea, tandis qu'ils se restauraient. Il n'était pas gênant. Ils y étaient habitués l'un et l'autre.

-Comment est ta forme ? Questionna-t-il (l'entraîneur revenait avant l'heure).

-Normale et stable, répondit-elle, une nouvelle fois ravie qu'il s'en préoccupe. Mon corps s'est enfin habitué à ma nouvelle vie.

Il prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de parler. Alors qu'elle vit où il voulait en venir en suivant le fil de ses pensées, ses baguettes tombèrent de ses mains. Tout en avançant une main pour les attraper, il les lui présenta. Une soudaine et étrange tension régnait dans l'air…

« Je pense que tu es prête pour ton premier combat. Il serait bon de commencer dès maintenant à jauger ton niveau par rapport aux officiers de la 4e Division. » Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfiée. Si tôt ? « J'ai l'intention de programmer le combat pour demain, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous allons épargner ta forme physique. Te sens-tu prête à tenir parole ? »

Nerveuse, elle prit une grande respiration. Un poids lui plombait la poitrine et les épaules. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard, et avec plus de détermination qu'elle n'en avait, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. La main tremblante, elle reprit gentiment ses baguettes. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ceux du noble étaient doux et gracieux. Ceux du sous-fifre étaient féminins mais rendus abîmés et calleux par les récentes activités.

-Vous vous êtes entraîné des dizaines d'années de plus que moi et pourtant vos mains sont belles et douces, s'exclama-t-elle, réellement stupéfaite. Comment cela se fait-il ?

Un sourire contrit échappa à son contrôle. Il prit sa main gauche un peu brusquement et la retourna. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune shinigami. Avec son autre main, en recalant ses baguettes entre ses autres doigts, il parcourut d'un doigt la paume de la jeune fille d'un air songeur.

C'était la première fois qu'il engageait un contact physique de cette nature avec elle. Elle crut exploser d'excitation mais se tint pourtant parfaitement calme. Il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Juste de la curiosité, comme toujours. C'était l'entraîneur et le noble qui enquêtait, pas l'homme, malheureusement.

-Je l'ignore, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je pense que cela a un rapport avec le fait que je pratique beaucoup moins le sabre et davantage le pinceau depuis ces dernières années, à cause des papiers administratifs. Je m'exerce également à la calligraphie.

-Je sais, vous avez également une très belle calligraphie. Il m'arrivait presque tous les jours de la contempler pendant mes courses.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il lâcha prise. Un peu plus brusquement encore.

-Pardon. Excusez-moi. Je sais que j'aurai pas dû dire ça. C'était hors de propos.

Un silence gênant s'en suivit. Elle le regardait avec une panique grandissante. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir brisé le peu de chances qu'elle avait…Ce fut un moment si agréable jusqu'à présent.

Son visage presque torturé par l'attente le fit fléchir.

-Il est vrai que des mains aussi calleuses ne sont pas acceptables pour une femme noble, lança-t-il finalement pour changer de sujet. Mais sachant qu'elles ne se poseront jamais sur moi, cela n'est pas d'une grande importance.

Elle sut que l'ambiance s'était définitivement refroidie. « Sachant qu'elle ne se poseront jamais sur moi. » Elle eut l'impression de se faire transpercer le cœur par une dague effilée. Il remettait les pendules à l'heure. Rah ! Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle eut envie de se frapper le crâne. Elle était toujours aussi niaise et groupie que le premier jour, se dit-elle. Comment rattraper le peu qu'elle avait obtenu maintenant !

En croisant son regard à la fois irrité, perdu dans le vague, et attristé, il se sentit confus. Il avait lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir. Elle disait plus que vrai lorsqu'elle avait fait remarquer que ses sentiments l'embarrassaient. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait au aucune raison de lui rappeler qu'il ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite et inutile.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait aucune chance…Il y pensait de jour en jour. Elle avait déjà gagné son respect, son estime, des demi-sourires. Encore un peu, et elle serait capable de lui tirer un rire. Comme il se l'était dit, il y a deux semaines, elle en serait bien capable, tant tout semblait lui réussir, tant qu'elle ne lâchait pas prise.

Ses yeux bleus s'élevèrent soudainement vers les siens, incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mince. C'est vrai, elle lisait en lui. Vider son esprit, vite.

C'était effrayant. Il ne voulait pas oublier Hisana.

-Pardon, encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas… (elle baissa les yeux) Pardon. (elle les releva, l'air sincère) Cependant, et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je m'apprête à dire, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de l'oublier. Encore moins de ne plus l'aimer. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est impossible.

Il la fixa, aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel.

-Je…Si jamais un jour il vous arrivait de…je ne vous demanderai jamais de…

Elle s'arrêta, secoua la tête et soupira, dépitée.

-Non, rien, pardon, lâcha-t-elle finalement. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, c'est tout.

Il continua de la jauger du regard, incrédule.

-Du respect ? De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne la connais même pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix coupante.

-Je la connais à travers vous et les souvenirs de tous ceux qui y pensent. Mais surtout, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour celle qui a su capturer un cœur aussi noble et difficile que le vôtre. Ce devait sûrement être une femme exceptionnelle pour avoir su capter votre regard et s'octroyer votre attention et votre amour, pour que vous braviez votre clan…et pour que même après la mort, vous continuiez à lui être fidèle.

Les yeux du noble s'agrandirent. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Elle devait amplement les mériter, j'imagine. Jamais ne je prétendrais lui arriver, ne serait-ce…qu'à la cheville.

C'était son imagination ou sa voix tremblait ? Il fronça les sourcils, abasourdi et hérissé par tout ce qu'elle disait.

-Je ne resterais à jamais qu'une tique qui se raccroche à un fol espoir.

Elle mit sa main devant ses lèvres et éclata en sanglot. Oh non, la crise de larmes menaçait de faire surface, observa-t-il.

-Excusez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement en se levant précipitamment et en s'éloignant en courant.

-Omoikiri ! Appela-t-il.

Grâce à ses nouvelles capacités, elle avait déjà quitté le jardin. Et il n'avait pas la foi de la rattraper. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon. Elle était aussi pleurnicheuse et facile à blesser que le premier jour, visiblement.

Ses sentiments étaient plus que gênants. Non seulement ils l'embarrassaient, mais en plus ils provoquaient en lui une culpabilité déplacée et impossible à tarir autrement que par elle.

Il soupira, se leva et laissa tout en plan. Les servantes nettoieraient tout après lui une fois qu'il sera parti. Il pouvait probablement oublier l'entraînement de cet après-midi.

† Plus tard †

Il quitta tôt son travail. Rongé par la culpabilité et hanté par le souvenir du regard intrigué que lui avait jeté son lieutenant en le voyant rentrer au bureau pour l'après-midi, il était incapable de se concentrer correctement. Tout ça, simplement parce qu'en écrivant et en observant sa calligraphie, il ne cessait de repenser à ce midi.

C'était ridicule. Cette fille n'avait qu'un effet néfaste sur lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire faire des choses insensées !

Donnant ses dernières directives à ses subordonnés, il s'empressa, au pas de shunpo, de s'élancer à travers sa Division. Il arriva rapidement à la 4e Division. Plus précisément, sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de l'objet de ses préoccupations. Et il fut incapable de faire autre chose.

À travers la porte, il l'entendait pleurer à chaudes larmes. N'importe qui passant dans le couloir des dortoirs aurait pu l'entendre. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais fut arrêté dans son geste lorsque les sanglots se firent plus silencieux. Son bras tremblait. Avait-elle sentis sa présence ?

-Omoikiri Haruhika, tu as abandonné l'entraînement de cet après-midi, consciente pourtant que demain t'attend un combat décisif. Tu **dois** répondre de tes actes, annonça-t-il formellement. Je n'accepterais pas un tel comportement. Il est enfantin et méprisable. Ouvre cette porte immédiatement.

Silence.

-Omokiri, lança-t-il comme un avertissement. Ouvre. Maintenant.

Toujours rien. La colère s'emparait de lui. Dire qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour…pour ça !

-Haruhika, rugit-il en faisant coulisser la porte.

Elle n'avait même pas été verrouillée.

Il la songeait organisée, cependant un chaos semblait régner dans l'unique pièce. Une tornade semblait avoir ravagé l'endroit. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait un tatami avec une forme assise dessus, arrondie, complètement enveloppée par une épaisse couverture. Par cette chaleur, c'était presque suicidaire, songea-t-il. Tout autour, des mouchoirs en tissus formaient de petits tas bordéliques. Partout autour, ouverts, des livres manuscrits qu'elle avait ramenés de chez elle (il s'en souvenait parfaitement).

Il referma derrière lui et se précipita devant la forme.

-Ca suffit. Tout cela devient absurde. Ne m'oblige pas à t'exécuter moi-même. Tu as promis et tu connais tes responsabilités. Apprends à y répondre de façon plus mature que ça, sermonna-t-il.

Un sanglot étranglé et haut perché lui répondit. Il s'accroupit et retira rageusement la couverture, plus qu'énervé.

-Ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas me répondre immédiatement. Ton comportement est inacceptable ! Regarde-toi. Tu es pitoyable et faible, complètement régie par tes émotions. Apprends à te maîtriser !

Sa colère tomba l'instant d'après.

Il observa avec stupéfaction…à quel point elle semblait misérable et fragile. Ses cheveux, lâches, tombant en tout sens, semblaient emmêlés. Elle était en yukata blanc d'intérieur, froissé en de multiples endroits. Il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par ses mèches et sa longue frange.

Un peu brusquement, il lui saisit le menton et de l'autre main, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Ses yeux étaient rougis et larmoyants. Ses yeux azur n'en paraissaient que plus clairs. Elle semblait également apeurée. Son visage était humide et ravagé par les pleurs.

En vérité, elle semblait ravagée et terrassée en tout point. Il planta un regard sévère dans le sien. Elle tripotait la couverture distraitement, le ventre noué.

-Ça suffit, tu m'entends ? Dit-il, plus doucement qu'auparavant, mais toujours avec autorité. Ce n'est pas digne d'une femme noble. Ni de toi. Ni de ma fiancée.

Elle fut choquée par sa dernière remarque.

-Je veux une femme forte capable de tout supporter, poursuit-il sans ciller. Des entraînements à l'étiquette en passant par les déceptions. Compris ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

-Cependant, si tu souhaites qu'un jour je te considère seulement comme une femme et non une jeune fille, tu dois cesser d'agir de façon aussi infantile et inconsidérée.

Nouveau hochement et ravalement de sanglot.

-Range donc ce désordre. Nous allons mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour parler stratégie.

Il essuya son visage avec sa propre manche. On aurait vraiment dit une enfant.

-Allez, maintenant, encouragea-t-il en se redressant. Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il en présentant une main.

Une si belle main, qui apprenait à réconforter.

_« Mon premier nous empêche d'être ensemble_

_Mon second fait que nous sommes de nature différente_

_Nous sommes aveugles à mon troisième_

_Nous n'avons pas l'espoir d'atteindre mon quatrième_

_Mon tout se trouve dans nos cœurs »_

(Tite Kubo, volume 27)

**Fin du Chapitre-6**

Encore désolée pour le retard...je pense qu'un jour j'y arriverai. Je ne pas pas quand, mais j'y arriverais (déjà quand mes parents ne seront plus sur mon dos, et de deux, quand j'aurai une vie plus stable T_T).

RAR :

Aeal : Merci encore de me suivre (malgré mes infidélités concernant mes temps de publication...). Merci en tout cas de m'encourager, ça fait toujours du bien, toujours plaisir, lol. Et je suis contente de pouvoir t'apporter un peu de détente le temps d'un chapitre ^^.

En ce qui concerne Koutashi Kogane (c'est un peu un spoiler mais je veux bien te le dire en espérant que les autres soient assez flemmards pour ne pas lire la réponse aux reviews des autres mdr) : ça veut dire Prince de la Couronne en Or.

Et ne t'en fais pas, chaque review est importante. C'est en quelque sorte le gagne-pain de tout auteur. Et je pense qu'un auteur qui ne voudrait pas de commentaire ou de review aurait tout simplement désactivé la fonction lol ^^'. Donc merci pour chacune de tes reviexs, et toutes celles à venir.

Biz et prends soin de toi !

Naomi-chan203 : Lol, pas le temps de reviewer ? Mais c'est une très belle et très longue review que tu 'mas laissé là ^^ lol. N'hésite donc pas à être pressée plus souvent !

Oui, le triangle est assez compliqué avec Hisana, mais fais-moi confiance, je compte le transformer en une figure géométrique encore plus compliquée par le suite :P. Je te laisserai me nommer le polygone le moment venu XD lol. En tout cas, oui, tu as bien saisi l'idée au sujet d'Hisana.

Et oui, je trouvais qu'Isane est l'un des personnage les moins utilisés sur fanfiction, alors j'en ai profité, vu que je l'aime pas mal et qu'elle pourra avoir un rôle important ^^. Et oui, elle fait partie des gens qui chouchoutent pas mal Haru, mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est la fiancée de Bya-kun (hum hum) qui doit sûrement un rapport avec ça lol.

Oui, je connais bien le problème du bandage, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a amené à cette idée de bandage vivant XD. Ben trouvé non ? (Je sais, je sais...lol)

J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il était chargé en révélation ^^. Encore merci de me suivre.

Biiiiz prends soin de toi !

Jyuune-chan : Coucou ! Et oui surprise, Bya-kun était plutôt positif cette fois XD. J'espère que le déjeuner t'a plu et a émoustillé ta curiosité. Et je suis contente que tu apprécie Haru, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'un personnage qu'on a inventé plaît beaucoup ^^. Dis-moi encore ce que t'en penses.

Biz à bientôt j'espère.

Tsunade-full : Merci beaucoup. ^^

Kurama-sesshomaru : Coucou ma chériiiiiie ^^. Comment ça va? Comme d'habitude tu me laisses une pléiade de reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres ! ^^ Je t'adore!

Et oui, j'ai pas updaté depuis longtemps...mais c'est les vacances ! Alors je me rattrape ! Et j'espère que la suite t'a beaucoup plu, même si c'est peu à se mettre sous la dent...

Et je suis contente que tu te sois mise à Bleach ! Je t'avais dit qu'il était super (et qu'en plus il est plein de beau gosse. Je suis sûre que comme moi, tu vas adorer Ulquiorra-kun, il est troooooop ! XD)

Merci encore pour ta présence, tes encouragements, ton amitié, toutes tes reviews (et dieu sait qu'elles sont nombreuses). Et j'espère un jour qu'on se retrouvera pour en rigoler autour d'une glace ^^. Biiiiiiz!

(J'ai vu que tu avais déjà fait un tour sur mon nouveau projet – et la première à reviewer en plus. Trop forte ! Encore merci pour ton zèle, et j'espère que ce nouveau projet te plaira autant que les autres ! Je ne vis que pour te servir et te faire plaisir, ô reine de la lecture ^^...À très bientôt j'espère !)

Melty-chan 93 : Merci merci. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également, malgré le retard. Merci de m'encourager aussi ^^. Bisous !

Lyade : Ce n'est pas grave ma chère ! Vieux motard que j'aimais ! Enfin je veux dire...mieux vaut tard que jamais. (je sais, je sais, elle est de mauvais goût, c'est ma mère qui me le sort tout le temps parce que je suis tout le temps en retard...^^' lol).

Merci pour ta chaleureuse review. Il est vrai que Bya-kun est apprécié de beaucoup de monde (en même temps, comment ne pas apprécié un tel spécimen...enfin homme je veux dire ! XD). Moi aussi je donnerai beaucoup pour être à la place d'Haru (sauf pendant les entraînements).

Biz et merci de me suivre :). J'espère que la suite t'a plu.


	7. Premier combat

Wow, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais le précédent chapitre était essentiellement constitué d'un seul déjeuner ! Comment ne pas vous ennuyer ! Rah ! Il faut croire que je me suis laissée emportée…

En espérant que ce chapitre fera une fois de plus avancer les choses.

**INFO IMPORTANTE : JE SUIS SUR TWITTER S'IL Y EN A QUE CA INTERESSE !**

**Chapitre-7**

**Premier combat**

† _Chapitre Précédent †_

_-Ça suffit, tu m'entends ? Dit-il, plus doucement qu'auparavant, mais toujours avec autorité. Ce n'est pas digne d'une femme noble. Ni de toi. Ni de ma fiancée._

_Elle fut choquée par sa dernière remarque._

_-Je veux une femme forte capable de tout supporter, poursuit-il sans ciller. Des entraînements à l'étiquette en passant par les déceptions. Compris ?_

_Elle hocha timidement la tête._

_-Cependant, si tu souhaites qu'un jour je te considère seulement comme une femme et non une jeune fille, tu dois cesser d'agir de façon aussi infantile et inconsidérée._

_Nouveau hochement et ravalement de sanglot._

_-Range donc ce désordre. Nous allons mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour parler stratégie._

_Il essuya son visage avec sa propre manche. On aurait vraiment dit une enfant._

_-Allez, maintenant, encouragea-t-il en se redressant. Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il en présentant une main._

_Une si belle main, qui apprenait à réconforter._

† _Présent †_

-Omokiri ! Omoikiri Haruhika ! Appela-t-il en secouant son épaule.

Rien à faire, elle s'était endormie sur la table basse sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé toute l'après-midi. Les larmes avaient dû l'exténuer, cependant le Capitaine de la 6e Division espérait qu'elle soit en forme pour le combat du lendemain.

La table en question était parsemée de papiers sur lequel ils avaient écrit ou dessiné pour débattre du combat du lendemain. Seulement, la forme de son apprentie avait bien décliné cette dernière heure. Il supposa qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Il fit glisser sa main depuis son épaule jusque son visage. Il l'effleura, comme toujours, et écarta les mèches sombres de son visage. Elle s'était endormie à poing fermé en à peine quelques secondes.

Évidemment, elle semblait paisible. En soupirant intérieurement, il se leva, se plaça derrière elle et la tira en arrière pour enlever ses jambes de sous la table en passant les bras sous ses aisselles, les mains sur ses épaules frêles.

Toujours penché sur sa forme à l'abandon, il la prit dans ses bras, une main dans le dos et une sous les jambes pour l'emmener à son futon. Hors de question qu'elle finisse avec des courbatures l'empêchant de combattre le lendemain.

Il la reposa doucement sur ses couvertures. Elle n'en aurait probablement pas besoin, vue la bonne température qui régnait dans la pièce. Toujours assis sur ses talons, il lui retira ses piques à tête décorées par des fleurs de cerisier. Il les observa de façon songeuse un long moment. Dans ses yeux d'un gris violacé se reflétait la lumière rosée qu'elles projetaient, comme dans le cachot.

Encore un hommage à sa personne, il imagine…

Si elle tenait vraiment à gagner son cœur, le chemin serait encore plus long que le défi qui leur avait été imposé. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise décision qu'il laisse les choses se faire seules, sans les empêcher ou les forcer ? Sachant que de tels sentiments sont une faiblesse, là où ils sont une force pour elle ?

Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ?

† Le lendemain †

-Je sais que tu vas réussir, Haruhika. J'ai confiance en toi ! L'encouragea Kotetsu Isane.

Prise d'une certaine crise de stress, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de sa nouvelle mais déjà précieuse amie.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Isane. J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir.

-Allez, allez, Omokiri Haruhika, dit gentiment le Capitaine Unohana Retsu. Il est l'heure, mon 20e siège s'impatiente.

-Oui, Capitaine ! Lança solennellement sa shinigami en s'inclinant devant elle.

Haruhika se plaça ensuite devant son entraîneur bien-aimé, mais aux sentiments malheureusement pas partagés. Lui aussi était mis à l'épreuve aujourd'hui. Les nobles auront vent des résultats de ce premier combat, fruit des efforts du début de l'entraînement.

Il décroisa ses bras et sortit de sa manche un morceau de tissu enroulé. Il le déroula délicatement avant de le présenter à son apprentie.

Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois confus et émerveillé, ses yeux faisant le voyage entre ses yeux et le cadeau qu'il lui présentait. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer une question évidente dans ces yeux azur incertains. D'une main tremblante, elle s'empara de la paire de mantilles de couleur rose sakura, très doux, recouvrant ses poignets et ses mains mais laissant ses doigts libres.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » Répéta-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Pris de court par son soudain geste d'affection, il resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, le paquet toujours dans une main et les mantilles pendant au bout des doigts de son apprentie contre sa nuque.

Juste à côté, le Capitaine de la 4e Division rit doucement, la main placée devant ses lèvres étirées en un grand sourire. Il se retint de lui jeter un regard noir, nullement amusé. Elle se détacha tout aussi rapidement de lui, enfila avec détermination ses nouvelles mantilles destinées à protéger ses mains et se tourna vers son adversaire.

-Je suis prête, lança-t-elle en s'avançant sur le terrain d'entraînement de sa division.

-Pas trop tôt, lança le 20e siège de la 4e Division, Keiko Yaiba, en se mettant en position de combat. Alors comme ça tu veux monter en grade ?

-Pas du tout, répondit sincèrement son opposant. Si je gagne, tu garderas ton poste. Je cherche simplement à mesurer mes forces. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Si, répondit la grande brune aux courts cheveux ondulés et aux yeux ambrés. Ma fierté.

Sur ce, elle se jeta sur son adversaire. Keiko Yaiba était parmi les rares shinigamis de la 4e Division qui avait les facultés de se battre. Ce n'était pas peu. Cependant, les officiers de sa division étant gradés selon leur capacité de guérison, en majorité. Peu étaient gradés selon leur puissance.

Le zanpakutto du 20e siège avait le pouvoir d'emmagasiner les dégâts reçus par sa maîtresse, et augmentait la puissance de cette dernière. Cette technique était très pratique lorsqu'elle en venait à utiliser les sorts de Kidô.

Leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois, sans conséquence. Haruhika pouvait déjà dire que son adversaire était plus rapide et avait plus de force. Cependant, elle avait elle aussi quelque chose d'imparable : elle pouvait lire tous les coups à l'avance. Ce qui lui manquait, c'est la vitesse nécessaire pour réagir proprement.

Se défendre ne lui posait pas de problème, mais contre-attaquer en était un, sachant que son ennemie était plus rapide. Plusieurs minutes de combat intense s'enchaînèrent. Elles étaient pour l'instant à égalité.

Cependant, Haruhika fut très vite déconcentrée par les pensées des trois spectateurs, les images défilant dans leur tête et les conseils qu'ils y hurlaient. Yaiba prit l'avantage. Son zanpakutto l'alimentait en puissance à grande vitesse.

-Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es pleine de surprises, tu sais ? Tu es plus faible que moi, mais tu arrives toujours à parer mes coups. Est-ce le Capitaine Kuchiki et ses beaux yeux qui te déconcentre ?

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je réfléchis à un moyen de vaincre une ennemie malgré tout plus forte que moi. Quoi de plus normal d'être déconcentrée ?

D'un mouvement de bras plus puissant que les précédents, Keiko Yaiba la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. « _Relève-toi ! Vite !_ » Lui ordonna Byakuya, à présent stressé et sur les nerfs. Ayant gagné assez de puissance, elle se décida à commencer les attaques au Kidô. Elle eut le temps nécessaire pour réciter une incantation. Rapidement sur pied, Haruhika en prépara un à son tour.

-Hado no san jû ichi (31e technique de destruction): **Shakka Hô** (canon de feu rouge) !

-Bakudo no hachi jû ichi (81e technique d'immobilisation) : **Dankû**, (le mur du rejet) ! Répliqua Haru.

Un bouclier rectangulaire bloqua l'attaque de feu. Keiko se précipita à nouveau dans sa direction pour engager le combat avec les armes. Mais l'apprentie ne comptait pas arrêter là. « _Non, utilise-moi ! _» S'écria Koutashi Kogane. « _Pas maintenant ! _» Répondit-elle.

-Hado no ichi (1ère technique de destruction): **Shou** (percée) ! S'écria-t-elle, projetant le corps de son adversaire au loin, dans les airs, avant qu'il ne heurte durement le sol.

-Ah oui, c'est comme ça ? (Nouvelle incantation) Bakudo no yon (4e technique d'immobilisation) : **Hai**-

-Hado no yon (4e technique de destruction): **Byakurai** (éclair blanc) ! La devança Haruhika.

La jeune shinigami aux yeux bleus crut un instant que son sort l'avait fauchée, mais son adversaire avait assez gagné en vitesse pour l'éviter. Elle put ainsi terminer son sort : « **Hainawa** (corde rampante) ! ». Haru fut immobilisée par une liane, puis maintenue au sol. Son sabre était tombé tout à côté d'elle, cependant elle serait bien incapable de le saisir. Isane gardait encore espoir, son Capitaine était sceptique, mais Byakuya la voyait déjà en train de perdre.

« _C'est fini_. » Dit-il, serrant les poings. Keiko s'approcha de sa forme agenouillée avec un grand sourire satisfait, contente d'avoir vaincu et participé à un combat. D'avoir gagné à la force de ses mains et non grâce aux autres divisions. Elle releva son zanpakutto, prête à l'abattre.

Puis soudain, le monde se figea, et Haruhika ne perçut plus les pensées de quiconque. Ce fut un silence salvateur. Seulement, elle put remarquer qu'elle non plus ne pouvait bouger. Que se passait-il. Un écran noir tomba devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle recouvra la vue, elle était dans son monde intérieur.

-Et voilà ! Lui lança Koga avec les bras croisés. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! T'étais si bien partie ! Je t'avais dit de m'utiliser.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Répliqua-t-elle, irritée. Elle est plus forte que moi. Ma seule chance, c'était le Kidô !

-Peut-être, mais t'as quand même fait le mauvais choix. T'aurais pas dû utiliser le Byakurai.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Un vent chauffé par le soleil incandescent du désert balayait leurs vêtements. Des collines de dunes, tel le hueco mondo, s'étendaient à perte de vue. Au centre de ce monde, trois immenses pyramides, placées de façon équilatérale, autrement dit à exacte distance les unes des autres, les entouraient. Le dernier bloc servant de sommet à ces pyramides étaient en or, décorées de dessins complexes et mystérieux.

Son monde intérieur en lui-même était un mystère : un labyrinthe, des pyramides immenses renfermant des énigmes, un sommet en or.

Cependant, Haru constata plusieurs changements. Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel bleu vif de la couleur de ses yeux et à leurs pieds, de la verdure faisait son apparition, peinant pour sortir du sable.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu le sauras une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, tout cela n'a aucune importance.

-Bien sûr que si c'est important, c'est toi qui me harcelais pendant des années pour que je fasse pousser un jardin et que je rafraîchisse la température du désert !

-Et c'est le cas, à présent. Je m'en occupe moi-même.

-Mais, comment ? Je ne sais même pas faire pousser un jardin dans la réalité !

-Je le sais. Je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Elle le talonna en direction de la plus petite des trois pyramides. Leur différence de taille était encore une autre énigme à résoudre, mais Haruhika n'avait jamais été fan de casse-tête. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, où il faisait plus frais. Des torches étaient accrochées aux murs étroits en pierres couleur papyrus, d'un beige luisant.

La jeune shinigami laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation en remarquant qu'elle était dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Là, ce n'est rien ! Tu comprendras plus tard ! Suis-moi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il la prit par la main et l'aida à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir dans une eau lourde comme du plomb. Le plafond était humide et dégoulinait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Que représentaient ces changements dans son monde intérieur, que Koga trouvait, de toute évidence, normaux et même positifs ?

Un escalier se présentait à eux, leur permettant de monter à l'étage, presque au sec, puisque les gouttes sortant du plafond par l'interstice des pierres disposées entre elles tombaient de plus en plus en trombe, telle la pluie.

Les marches étaient humides et glissantes, mais son zanpakutto continuait de la soutenir et de la traîner vers le haut. L'eau remplit entièrement le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Comment revenir en arrière maintenant ?

Ils étaient arrivés à un étage de la pyramide qui ressemblait grandement à une salle d'entraînement. Elle semblait faire toute la surface de la pyramide d'ailleurs. Le plafond dégoulinait toujours, mais l'endroit était au sec. Sur les quatre murs, des dessins de rubans s'entrelaçant les décoraient richement.

Koutashi Kogane lâcha sa main et se plaça au centre de la salle au plafond à peine plus élevé d'une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il semblait heureux et impatient. Elle était contente de le voir ainsi, même si elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Il était tout aussi énigmatique que ce monde.

Tout en sortant son sourire le plus carnassier et énigmatique, le katana dont il prenait la forme dans le monde réelle se matérialisa dans sa main, prête à trancher. Seulement, Haruhika fut étonnée de voir que le bandage normalement enroulé autour du manche flottait librement autour de lui, tel un cobra.

-K-Koga ? Questionna-t-elle, un brin inquiète.

-Pointe ton arme sur moi, Haruhika, tu es prête à recevoir mes enseignements. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Haru. (Un katana similaire apparut soudainement dans la main de sa maîtresse.) Lève-la, Haru, et bats-toi. Il est temps que tu apprennes mes mystères.

† Dans le monde réel †

Au moment où l'adversaire abattit son sabre, il fut brutalement arrêté dans son élan. Il y eut des exclamations de stupeur. Keiko Yaiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, incapables de rivaliser avec la force exercée.

Haruhika releva la tête, le regard sombre et implacable, ses yeux saphirs azur durs et froids comme les joyaux auxquels Byakuya les comparait. « Saisis, Koutashi Kogane ! » Le bandage qui s'était enroulé autour de la lame en passant derrière la nuque de son adversaire resserra sa prise dans un bruissement de tissu inquiétant, tel le sifflement d'un cobra.

Soudain, Keiko ne fut plus en mesure ne contrer la force incroyable se dégageant du vulgaire morceau de tissu : le bandage tira sur la lame qui se retrouva pointée sur son cou, les mains enserrées autour du manche plaqué contre sa clavicule et incapables de se défaire de l'emprise.

-Oh ? Tu résistes encore ? Demanda l'apprenti shinigami, sarcastique.

-Gnh, fut tout ce que lui répondit son adversaire, un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa peau légèrement entaillée.

-Il suffit, proclama le Capitaine Unohana avec inquiétude en se plaçant à leur côté. Omoikiri Haruhika est déclarée vainqueur. Je suis désolée, Keiko.

Le tissu cessa aussitôt sa pression et retourna vivement et docilement s'enrouler autour du manche du katana auquel il était rattaché. Haruhika fut libérée et put se relever promptement, fière du retournement de situation. Une même question traversa alors les esprits : comment avait-ce été possible ?

-Juste avant qu'elle ne gagne, Koutashi Kogane m'a interpellée, expliqua-t-elle à l'auditoire pendu à ses lèvres. Il m'a emmenée dans notre monde intérieur pour m'apprendre cette technique. Sans lui, je n'en aurais jamais eu l'idée.

-Comment se fait-il que le bandage n'ai pas été coupé par la lame ? Demanda Isane, interloquée.

-Je me souviens…il y a longtemps, de la première fois que j'avais essayé de couper le bandage avec des ciseaux pour effectuer une guérison.

Le regard de l'auditoire criait « Et alors ? Et alors ? »

-Ca n'a jamais marché, poursuit-elle. J'ai fini par le déchirer moi-même, tout le temps, sans me poser plus de question. Koga m'a fait comprendre aujourd'hui qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais le couper.

-Il t'a appris une nouvelle technique, demanda Byakuya.

-Oui, il m'a appris à le mouvoir à volonté.

-_Je savais que les combats la forgeraient_, songea celui-ci.

Haruhika se tourna ensuite vers son adversaire déchue, l'air extrêmement dépitée. Malgré la hantise qu'avait provoqué le combat chez Haruhika pour la jeune fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les émotions qui la traversaient, par l'intermédiaire de ses pensées, et d'en ressentir un pincement au cœur. En quelques secondes seulement, cela aurait pu être elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, tu ne perdras pas ton poste, lança l'apprentie shinigami à cette dernière. Et puis, tu es très bonne combattante. On va dire que j'ai eu l'effet de surprise de mon côté. C'est pourquoi…tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que tu as toutes les chances de ton côté pour gagner tes combats et vaincre par toi-même, mais pour cela, tu dois apprendre à être moins prétentieuse et ne plus sous-estimer tes adversaires.

-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! répliqua-t-elle vertement, furibonde, avant de s'en aller à grands pas.

Haruhika soupira, remercia sa meilleure amie, qu'elle invita pour fêter sa victoire le soir même, puis son Capitaine, avant de suivre le Capitaine de la 6e Division qui s'en allait également.

-Alors ? S'exclama gaiement son apprentie.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. N'imagine pas que tous tes combats seront aussi brefs et inclinés en ta faveur. Ne te repose jamais sur le hasard pour faire les choses. Surtout quand on est aussi lente que toi.

-Quoi ? Aucunes félicitations, encouragements, compliments… ? Regardez-moi, je suis carrément vidée de toute mon énergie après ce combat ! Même si j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai quand même gagné. Ca compte quand même ! Protesta-t-elle, vexée.

Il continua sa route et elle s'autorisa à se concentrer davantage sur les pensées qui le traversaient. Même s'il n'oserait se l'avouer, il était fier et soulagé. Il avait tout de même vu quelque peu les fruits de leur entraînement acharné. Il avait confiance, mais la route était longue et craignait qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur le jour venu.

-Hé…, lança-t-elle d'un ton calme et rassurant en se mettant à sa hauteur –elle dut marcher très vite. Je serais prête, je le promets. J'y arriverai, quoiqu'il se passe.

Il soupira intérieurement. Maudit soit elle et son pouvoir ! Toujours à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne la concerne pas !

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça me concerne, répondit-elle.

Elle se sentit douchée lorsqu'il s'arrêta et darda sur elle un regard des plus réfrigérants façon Kuchiki.

-Du calme, bégaya-t-elle. Je plaisantais…Au fait, encore merci pour…le cadeau. Ils ont empêché les lianes d'entailler ma peau pendant que j'essayais de me libérer et…ils ont beaucoup de valeur aussi pour moi.

Maudite soit sa franchise également !

-Au fait, vu que j'ai gagné mon premier combat…est-ce que j'aurai droit à une petite récompense ?

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel mais se résolut fermement à ne pas répondre à cette question.

-Juste…je sais pas moi. Un petit bisou ?

Le Capitaine faillit trébucher, s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et s'étrangler face à cette proposition, tout à la fois. En apparence, il resta complètement de marbre et continua sa marche sans se révéler perturbé plus avant.

-Allez quoi ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton excité. Juste un ! Même sur la joue !

Un coude s'enfonça soudainement dans ses côtés et lui coupa la respiration. Elle fut stoppée dans sa marche. Il poursuivit en direction de son manoir sans l'attendre, pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-C'était…pas la peine…de réagir aussi violemment ! Lança-t-elle dans son dos, grimaçante, les bras ceignant ses côtes douloureuses.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire presque inexistant qui étira les lèvres du noble un court instant.

_« Si je rouille, je ne pourrais point me relever pour attaquer à nouveau._

_Si tu ne peux plus te servir de moi pour combattre, alors brise mon corps en morceaux._

_L'honneur et la lame d'un sabre sont semblables en tout point. »_

(Tite Kubo, volume 8)

* * *

Bon, ben j'espère que ce chapitre avait plus d'action que le dernier ! Lol, je dois avouer qu'il m'a été très plaisant de l'écrire. (Je dois avouer que je suis un peu bloquée vers la suite…enfin bon, je trouverai une solution, comme toujours ^^'. Souhaitez-moi bon courage !)

Bon allez je perds pas de temps en chichi, RAR :

Melty-chan 93 : Merci beaucoup.

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Hey ma chérie ! ^^

Lol et oui, c'est encore une suite de Bleach car malheureusement Tenshi est encore en gestation. Mais pas de soucis. Le travail de mes fics est plus régulier depuis que je suis en France et que je suis à la Fac avec pas mal d'heure de libre à la clef ^^. Souhaite-moi bon courage, comme toujours.

Alors, à ton avis, quel sera le prochain chapitre de quelle histoire à sortir ? Lol oui je sais, je suis méchante.

Lol, encore à donner des idées ? Ah là là, j'aurais bien besoin de toi sur une certaine série sur laquelle je manque d'inspiration et qui impliquerait un certain Janganshi accompagné d'un autre certain Yohko… )

Allez gros bisous et en espérant te rencontrer bientôt ^^.

Jyuune-chan : Lol, Haru 1, Hisana 0. Tes reviews ont toujours eut le don de me faire mourir de rire XD. « Heureusement il se rattrape sur la fin. » Franchement, continue tes reviews comme ça, c'est une vrai bouffée de rire et d'air frais ^^.

Comme toujours, j'espère que al suite t'a plu ^^.

Naomi-chan203 : Wow, quelle review enflammée ! Y a même les citations et les commentaires en détails XD. Toi aussi tu me fais pas mal rire (j'espère que c'est le cas aussi lorsque tu me lis sinon…c'est dommage pour moi de ne pas pouvoir rendre l'appareil lol.).

Donc, contente que tout le monde soutienne avec tant de vigueur ma petite Haruhika, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir ) *larme au coin de l'œil*

Bref, crois-tu qu'il se soit encore plus décoincé dans ce chapitre ? Lol J'attends toujours ta review avec impatience. Quand tu ne review pas, du coup je m'inquiète, c'est dire hein ? Lol

Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore déranger leur romance selon toi ? Une idée ? (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais encore péter un fou rire à ta prochaine review ^^').

Hiyoru : Merci pour l'encouragement (dieu sait que j'en ai besoin) ! ^^

Imaza Jones : Merci beaucoup ) J'espère que la suite t'a plu du coup malgré le retard.

Envy974 : Ca doit faire 100 fois que je le demande, mais…es-tu originaire de la Réunion ? En tout cas merci pour la review ^^

Titeochun : Merci beaucoup.

Nightmaare (le double a était intentionnel ? Désolée, je sais, je suis curieuse…) : Merci beaucoup, vraiment. C'est un boulot énorme de pas tomber dans le OOC (je te raconte pas le nombre de fois que j'avais envie de tout plaquer et le marier à Haruhika le chapitre suivant, lol.) J'espère que ce chapitre était aussi bon malgré le retard. Allez, biiiiz !


	8. Rentre-dedans

Bon, et bien c'était un sacré tournant. À partir de maintenant l'histoire va encore plus s'accélérer, avec quelques pauses ici et là. De plus, j'ai enfin pris mes marques et j'arrive à écrire sans gros problèmes, que ce soit la description, ou les attitudes et le fonctionnement des différents personnages, à commencer par le mien, dont nous découvririons une toute nouvelle facette dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre-8**

**Rentre-dedans**

† _Chapitre Précédent †_

_-Au fait, vu que j'ai gagné mon premier combat…est-ce que j'aurai droit à une petite récompense ?_

_Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel mais se résolut fermement à ne pas répondre à cette question._

_-Juste…je sais pas moi. Un petit bisou ?_

_Le Capitaine faillit trébucher, s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et s'étrangler face à cette proposition, tout à la fois. En apparence, il resta complètement de marbre et continua sa marche sans se révéler perturbé plus avant._

_-Allez quoi ! lança-t-elle d'un ton excité. Juste un ! Même sur la joue !_

_Un coude s'enfonça soudainement dans ses côtés et lui coupa la respiration. Elle fut stoppée dans sa marche. Il poursuivit en direction de son manoir sans l'attendre, pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

_-C'était…pas la peine…de réagir aussi violemment ! lança-t-elle dans son dos, grimaçante, les bras ceignant ses côtes douloureuses._

_Elle ne vit pas le sourire presque inexistant qui étira les lèvres du noble un court instant._

† _Présent †_

† Un mois d'entraînement †

Haruhika avait désormais prit les bonnes habitudes : le matin était toujours le même rituel, avec les soins et les bons moments passés en compagnie d'Isane. Le midi, elle déjeunait toujours avec son amie.

L'après-midi, elle arrivait quelques minutes en avance sur son terrain d'entraînement pour faire ses échauffements et enrouler des bandages aux endroits encore fragiles ou qu'elle souhaitait protéger, comme ses mains et ses doigts.

Peu après, le Capitaine de la 6e division arrivait, toujours stoïque, exigeant, sévère et égal à lui-même. L'entraînement devenait de plus en plus une routine : premier jour le combat, le second combat de kido, le troisième shunpo, le quatrième hakuda, le cinquième les techniques, etc…

Haruhika était sans cesse fracassée, ou parcourue de douleur ça et là, de courbatures et autres tendinites, mais elle les ignorait, car elle voyait sa progression. Pas seulement au combat, mais aussi au niveau de sa personne, de son courage, de sa force, de sa détermination, de ses relations avec le Lieutenant et le Capitaine de la 4e Division, ou du Lieutenant de la 6e…et de son Capitaine tout particulièrement.

À force de la voir tous les jours, celui-ci avait fini par s'accoutumer à sa présence et sa personnalité. Il faisait des progrès étonnant dans la maîtrise de ses pensées et le moyen de se protéger d'elle. Au plus grand regret de la jeune shinigami.

Ses relations avec ceux de son clan, tendues après avoir sauvé la jeune shinigami s'étaient également améliorées. Ils étaient satisfaits des progrès, et le pari autrefois impossible paraissait prendre forme dans leur esprit. Elle réussirait peut-être et sauverait sa vie, puis serait en mesure de se marier avec l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement, elle avait maintenant gagné quatre combats. Bon, d'accord, les shinigamis de la 4e Division n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « formés au combat », mais le principal était qu'elle monte de grade, non ? Officiellement, elle devrait normalement avoir le poste du 16e officier de la 4e Division à présent.

Au bout d'un mois, quelques rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler à son sujet. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi battait-elle les uns à la suite des autres les officiers de sa division ? Pourquoi le Capitaine Kuchiki lui faisait l'honneur de l'entraîner ? Etait-elle d'une famille noble mais cachée depuis sa naissance ? Quelle était sa relation avec le noble Byakuya Kuchiki ?

Les deux fiancés s'y étaient tous les deux préparés depuis le début et savaient à quoi s'attendre. Ils ignorèrent le dernier potin soufflant sur le Seireitei en un rien de temps et malgré les occasionnels visiteurs venant les observer au terrain d'entraînement de la 4e division, ils soutenaient les regards.

Aujourd'hui, Haruhika rentrait de son combat avec le 15e officier, lessivée mais le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle. Comme toujours, depuis un mois, elle était contente de la nouvelle vie qui s'était offerte à elle et irradiait la joie par tous les pores de la peau. Son entraîneur n'avait pas pu assister au combat, pour la première fois, mais Isane avait été là pour la soutenir, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'est pas laissée déconcentrer et avait gagné haut la main.

-Abarai, excuse-moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le Capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant au bureau de son Lieutenant.

-Euuuuuh, lança-t-il de sa voix forte, l'air de réfléchir. Je crois qu'il a été retenu par une réunion entre capitaines.

Cela expliquait donc également pourquoi le Capitaine Unohana avait été absente. C'est Isane qui a dû faire le juge, néanmoins, personne ne contesterait son jugement au sujet du fait qu'une des combattantes soit son amie. Plusieurs témoins, assez curieux, attesteraient cet état de fait. La victoire allait de façon évidente à Omoikiri.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Alors, et ton combat ?

-Elle m'a traînée un peu partout d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, au sol en plus, mais grâce à ma dernière technique, j'ai encore pu me débrouiller sans même avoir à m'approcher d'elle. J'ai gagné plutôt facilement malgré les dommages reçus.

-Oui, ton uniforme a l'air dans un sale état, constata-t-il en voyant le tissu abîmé et froissé, les quelques déchirures, la poussière et la boue le maculant de part en part.

-Je pense en demander un nouveau bientôt. J'attends que celui-ci se déchire jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle trop de peau.

-Huh ! Lança le Lieutenant, estomaqué par sa remarque, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son capitaine entrer dans la pièce, l'air fatigué.

-Jusqu'à ce que quoi, Omoikiri ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Renji vit son sourire amusé et sourit à son tour. C'était comme si elle avait su qu'il arrivait. Et il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais fini de le taquiner et passait désormais son temps libre à le piquer. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, en joutes verbales, mais Byakuya était toujours celui qui avait le dernier mot, car le premier à s'énerver. Abarai avait encore du mal à le voir ainsi.

Il remarquait également qu'Haruhika arrivait souvent à le piquer juste là où il fallait, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Elle savait également où s'arrêter. C'était comme si en un mois, elle l'avait appris par cœur. C'était…étrange.

-Rien ! Répondit-elle en se retournant, sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Un « Tu ne devrais pas sourire ainsi avec ce visage maculé de boue, il se confond avec tes dents » fusa rapidement –oh, il semblait enclin à la dispute aujourd'hui.

-Au moins, moi, mes dents ne se mettent pas en travers de mon chemin lorsque je parle et me font mâchouiller mes mots, _Capitaine _!

-Huh ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le lieutenant devant son audace.

-Dans mon bureau, maintenant, tonna-t-il, l'air d'avoir une aura enflammée de colère.

-Ooooh, quel empressement ! Si j'avais su que vous m'auriez à ce point désirée à la sortie de la réunion…C'est l'effet boue qui est si excitant ? Lança-t-elle légèrement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Dehors ! L'interrompit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, geste devenu habituel, voire systématique.

Renji rigola jusqu'à ce que soudainement le Capitaine lui envoie un regard frigorifiant. Son rire s'étrangla et le noble quitta la pièce. Le lieutenant entendit encore des bribes de conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le bureau de son capitaine, juste à côté.

-Au fait, j'ai encore gagné mon combat, quand est-ce que j'aurai ma récompense ? Aïe ! Allez, depuis le temps, je devrais même obtenir une nuit des plus torrides en votre compagnie ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Vous avez raison, plusieurs même ! Ouch !

-Tais-toi et entre ! Répliqua-t-il, intransigeant.

-Vous pourriez au moins attendre qu'on soit sur votre bureau pour montrer votre côté sadique et me frapper ! Aaaouch ! Vous préférez le fauteuil ?

Renji l'entendit soupirer, avant le claquement des portes en shoji.

Le capitaine se dirigea aussitôt derrière son bureau et pris place sur son siège de tous les jours. Elle se rapprocha du seul meuble de la pièce avec un sourire radieux pendu aux lèvres.

-À en juger par ta bonne humeur insolente, je dirais que ce combat a été un succès ? Lança-t-il ironiquement, la voix atone.

-Et comment ! Répliqua-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur le meuble et en se penchant. Si vous m'aviez vue ! Elle m'avait franchement énervée ! Son zanpakutto n'arrêtait pas de me balancer au sol ! Je n'avais pas rencontré un officier sachant se battre depuis mon premier combat ! Elle a ruiné mon uniforme ! Regardez !

Elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau et montra l'énorme déchirure dévoilant sa hanche et le haut de sa cuisse avec un air furibond. Il se contenta de jeter un bref coup d'œil et de rester stoïque tandis qu'il préparait les papiers à remplir pour l'après-midi.

Il avait peine à y croire, pensait-elle vraiment que ce genre de drague allait marcher avec lui ? Parce que oui, il avait remarqué qu'elle le draguait à cœur joie…depuis sa première victoire. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment l'en empêcher. Ça l'amusait en réalité…Etait-il devenu à ce point pitoyable ?

-Vous recommencez ! Fit-elle remarquer. En quoi rire et s'amuser est pitoyable !

-Ôte-toi de mon bureau, Omoikiri, répondit-il simplement, évitant son regard. Et cesse de lire mes pensées.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès, dit-elle se remettant debout et en se penchant sur les papiers sur lesquels il s'affairait avec le peu de concentration dont il disposait. Besoin d'aide ?

Il releva les yeux et avec le dos de sa main, recouverte par sa mantille assortie à son écharpe, essuya sa joue maculée de boue avec empressement. Il pensait avoir vu une coupure. Au moins elle n'avait rien au visage. Pour une femme noble, ça aurait été inconvenant d'avoir une cicatrice…

Il se demanda en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son anatomie si elle était blessée ailleurs. « Non, je vais bien. » Elle le remercia d'un sourire radieux et…amoureux. Il retira vivement sa main pour s'emparer de son pinceau.

-Non, affirma-t-il. À ta place, je prendrai une douche des plus salvatrices. Tu empestes la terre. Et pour la dernière fois, cesse immédiatement de me rappeler que tu pénètres intempestivement mon esprit sans mon consentement.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-elle gaiement en se relevant. À demain, dans ce cas. Et encore merci pour tout. Vous êtes vraiment très attentionné au fond !

Il ne répondit pas et se força à reprendre sa concentration sur les dossiers. Elle s'en alla, le cœur léger. Le cœur heureux. Le sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà pourquoi il ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle était heureuse. _Il_ la rendait heureuse.

† Un mois et une semaine d'entraînement †

-Dispersion des os de la bête !

Haruhika repoussa deux attaques au sabre et en esquiva une dernière en sautant en arrière.

-S'ils bougent, c'est le vent ! S'ils s'arrêtent…

-Trop lent.

Elle fut interrompue par une attaque frontale. L'épée de son entraîneur s'abattit sur elle avec une force inouïe. Elle se défendit en positionnant son katana perpendiculairement. Un épais nuage de la poussière s'éleva. Son corps roula sur le sol plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se remette en position assise. Elle lui jeta un regard furibond et déterminé.

-Grrr ! Lança-t-elle, énervée. C'EST LE CIEL !

Il apparut derrière elle grâce à un shunpo. Il adorait faire ça. Elle évita à nouveau son sabre en roulant sur le côté. Doigts crispés, main gauche parcourue d'éclairs jaunes tendue vers lui, elle se releva et laissa son sabre en position de garde.

-Mais bon sang, laissez-moi finir !

-C'est toi qui mets trop de temps, répliqua-t-il, sabre brandi devant lui avec indifférence.

-Le son d'une lance traversant une étendue déserte ! HADO NO ROKU JU SAN (63e technique de destruction), **RAIKOHO **(Grondement du canon de tonnerre) !

Une immense explosion causée par un éclair d'un jaune éclatant s'abattit sur la silhouette du Capitaine de la 6e Division. Cependant, l'éclair dut frapper le vide, car il se retrouva rapidement derrière elle, dans un nuage de poussière mais tout à fait indemne.

-Tu serais déjà morte une quinzaine de fois à l'heure qu'il est, lança-t-il en abattant le manche de son sabre dans le creux son dos.

-Argh !

-Espères-tu de la clémence de la part de tes ennemis ?

Elle se retourna, furieuse et reprit le manche de son sabre à deux mains, prête à foncer sur lui. Soudain, elle entendit une mélodie et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'arrêta également, surpris par son comportement. Voyant qu'elle abaissait son sabre, le laissant pendre au bout de sa main, il abaissa le sien également. Elle avait le regard ébahi, perdu dans le vide, mais surtout, fixé sur lui. Son esprit semblait être occupé à une tout autre chose que son entraînement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Comment ça, ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour. Vous…ce n'est pas vous qui… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils de façon interrogative, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux bleus toujours grand ouverts. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied.

(Pray that you always understand me de Bleach Fade to Black)

-Cette chanson, elle ne vient pas de vous ?

-Quelle chanson ? Questionna-t-il, alerté cette fois.

-Vous…n'entendez pas ? S'enquit-elle, l'air vulnérable et interloquée.

Brusquement, un désagréable bruit de déchirement les interrompit. Ils levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel, étonnés et alertés par l'immense Garganta, la porte transdimensionelle des Hollows, s'ouvrant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le bruit fut rapidement suivi du hurlement d'un Menos Grande passant déjà son pied par le passage, prêt à atterrir en plein milieu de la 5e Division.

Haruhika sentit une peur indicible monter en elle. Le bras qui tenait son sabre se mit soudainement à trembler violemment. La pression spirituelle du Hollow géant l'écrasait complètement, nouant son ventre, hachant sa respiration, serrant sa trachée. Respirer devint soudain très difficile.

Elle se sentit désemparée, incapable de bouger et de faire autre chose que de regarder le Menos Grande franchir le passage. Lorsque le Capitaine de la 6e division l'entendit hoqueter dans son dos, il se retourna pour la trouver stupéfiée, son visage statufié en une expression de pure panique, mélangé à de l'horreur et de la peur.

Il reporta son attention sur le Menos Grande se redressant, monstre géant au milieu des bâtiments modestes de la 5e Division, perçant leurs tympans de son cri agonisant.

-Reste en arrière ! Ordonna-t-il en brandissant son bras gauche devant elle.

Des shinigamis tout rang confondu se précipitaient déjà pour s'organiser et lancer une offensive collective dans l'urgence. Cependant, le Menos Grande ne perdait pas de temps. Il s'affairait déjà à rassembler son énergie pour produire un Cero écarlate, capable de raser la division toute entière.

Voyant qu'aucun capitaine dans les parages ne se montrait ou semblait prêt à contrer l'attaque, Byakuya Kuchiki prit rapidement les choses en main. Il brandit son sabre à la verticale, de sorte à ce que son katana coupe l'image de son visage en son milieu, avant d'invoquer son Shikai.

-Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.

Le métal fit place à des fleurs de cerisiers fluorescentes et se laissant porter par le vent. Seulement, et rapidement, elles répondirent à la volonté de leur possesseur et se positionnèrent devant le Menos Grande en forme d'écran allongé, censé former une protection. Le violent Cero s'abattit avec force sur la barrière de fleurs improvisée, mais aucune victime n'était à déplorer.

La seconde d'après, les pétales formaient déjà une lame géante en croissant de lune allant faucher le Hollow, séparant sa tête de son corps de géant drapé de noir. Le corps disparut en fines particules avant même d'atterrir, épargnant ainsi des dégâts supplémentaires au Seireitei.

C'était déjà fini et le Garganta s'était déjà refermé derrière le Menos Grande dès son passage.

Aussitôt le monstre détruit, Haruhika se laissa tomber à genoux, puis s'asseoir sur ses talons. Sa tête bascula mollement en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le ciel s'était couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages noirs. Elle était exténuée et elle transpirait par tous les pores. Son affolant rythme cardiaque ralentissait enfin. Elle eut l'impression de reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène salvatrice. Ses poumons se remplirent, mais douloureusement, comme brûlés par l'énergie spirituelle environnante. Et son corps était courbaturé de tous parts, aucun angle mort. Son corps entier semblait avoir été écrasé de toutes les directions par une masse incommensurable.

Le Capitaine, ayant rempli son devoir de protecteur de la Soul Society rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et reporta son attention sur son apprentie. « Omoikiri. » Appela-t-il. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés à l'aide d'un shunpo et lui tint une épaule.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je…je vais bien, répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée en basculant sa tête en avant.

Ses yeux étaient toujours exorbités par l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait à peine été capable de cligner des yeux sous l'influence du reiastu du Menos Grande. C'était un sacré choc de voir ce monstre débarquer en plein milieu du Seireitei. Sans compter le fait que c'était normalement chose impossible. Et pour quelle raison, surtout ? Un Menos Grande suicidaire ?

-Comment…est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en posant ses grands yeux bleus inquiets sur lui.

-Je pensais obtenir une réponse auprès de toi. Tu disais avoir entendu une chanson quelques instants auparavant, remarqua-t-il en sentant qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est absurde. J'entends une chanson que je suis la seule à entendre puis un Menos Grande apparaît de nulle part et nous attaque ? N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle faiblement, peu convaincue.

-Haruhika ! S'exclama le Lieutenant de la 4e division.

Le Capitaine se releva, regardant avec attention son amie accourir auprès d'eux.

-Haruhika ! Appela Isane en l'aidant à se relever, l'air inquiète.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle avant qu'elle ne pose la question. Juste un peu chamboulée.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, lança Kotetsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux, merci infiniment de vous être occupé du Menos. Personne ne savait quoi faire. C'était une panique totale ! Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver ?

Elle finit sa phrase par un sourire aimable avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de se tourner à nouveau vers sa meilleure amie avec une certaine urgence dans le regard.

-Haruhika, on a besoin des pouvoirs de ton Zanpakutto ! Beaucoup ont été écrasé pendant l'incident, par le Menos ou les bâtiments. Nous pouvons à peine déplacer certains. Seul toi peut les soigner sur place ou les tirer des décombres !

-Allons-y ! Répliqua cette dernière en retrouvant une certaine détermination.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers l'élu de son cœur, qui la regardait partir avec beaucoup d'attention et de suspicion. Déjà, un papillon de l'Enfer voletait au-dessus de son épaule tendue, pressé de délivrer son message.

† Dans la soirée †

Après une réunion entre hauts-gradés shinigamis dans la 1ère division, le Capitaine de la 6e division avait le cerveau plus qu'en charpie. Des mesures et des procédures en cas de nouvel incident de cette envergure avaient été prises, les blessés et même les morts pris en charge.

Lorsque, par curiosité, il retourna à la 4e division, il suivit le reiatsu de sa fiancée et la trouva au milieu des quartiers des soins intensifs, qui s'étaient transformés en véritable organisation à l'apparence bordélique et paniquée.

Les brancards s'alignaient les uns derrière les autres. Les blessés hurlaient et criaient en chœur par dizaines. Ils affluaient en grand nombre. Les guérisseurs allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions, criant des instructions à tout-va. La voix portant le plus était celle du Lieutenant de la 4e division, surbookée et débordée, tout comme sa division toute entière, par les évènements. C'était comme si la 5e division elle-même avait été écrasée par une enclume géante, fauchant tous ceux s'y trouvant en dessous au passage.

Sortant de la chambre, un accidenté recouvert de bandages pratiquement des pieds à la tête. Byakuya en fut estomaqué, mais que son visage n'en montra rien. Depuis qu'il était entré et avait eu du mal à se frayer un chemin dans la division sans avoir l'impression d'être un caillou sur le chemin, imposant ses pas dans les flaques de sang, toute couleur avait quitté son visage et sa peau déjà si blanche.

-Non, nooooon ! Entendit-il hurler.

Il s'avança aussitôt dans la chambre, contre le mur, de sorte à ne pas gêner le passage.

-C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à faire, Omokiri, cessez ! S'écria un shinigami guérisseur, l'air excédé. Il y a encore d'autres blessés qui ont besoin de vos services ! Je vous en prie !

-Il n'est pas encore mort ! Poussez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle en retour, l'écartant violemment d'un bras, des traces de larmes ayant lavé son visage du sang, de la poussière et de la transpiration sur ses joies cramoisies par l'effort.

Elle avait brutalement agrippé le manche de son katana des deux mains sur sa hanche gauche. Tout le monde s'écarta, cessant toute activité, l'air très intimidé. Byakuya écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette vue : il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il ignorait qu'elle aurait pu avoir un tel effet sur ses paires, elle qui était si douce, gaie, touchante, fragile et féminine.

-Enveloppe, Koutashi Kogane ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix dure et grave, le regard noir et encore plus déterminé qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le bandage s'enveloppa rapidement sur toute la surface du corps du malade, l'air effectivement déjà mort, ou alors pas loin d'en être en tout cas observa le Capitaine, dont sa présence était totalement ignorée de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé, vu la gravité de la situation.

Le tissu se resserra, tel un étau mortel. Elle plaqua brutalement un pied contre le rebord du brancard et poussa son corps en arrière, de sorte à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le bandage. Son énergie spirituelle s'enflamma activement, éclairant sa silhouette brisée par la fatigue.

« On ne vous a jamais appris à ne _jamais_ abandonner un homme ?! » Sermonna-t-elle placidement.

Tout le monde entendit bien distinctement les os craquer avec force et contrainte et le blessé hurler à la mort. Tous sursautèrent, eux-mêmes torturés par le procédé à l'œuvre devant eux. Par réflexe, ceux qui tenaient le corps du malade lâchèrent leur prise, risquant de le faire tomber du brancard à cause du tiraillement exercée par Haruhika.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ? Hurla-t-elle de rage. Vous voulez sa mort ou quoi ?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ! Je ne dois en aucun cas arrêter la guérison ! Aidez-moi !

La peur au ventre, ils retentirent aussitôt le corps à nouveau, qui se débattait et convulsait dans tous les sens. Cette fois, c'est une facette complètement inconnue jusqu'à ce jour qu'il découvrait chez sa fiancée. Il voyait ses larmes couler, son corps rompu par l'extrême fatigue, tremblant, incapable de donner tout l'effort nécessaire semblait-il. Elle serrait les dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire, fermer les yeux avec force, sa jambe tenant le brancard à distance tremblait violemment. Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Comme toujours, le noble Kuchiki prit rapidement une décision et vint se placer derrière elle d'un shunpo habile. Il passa un bras devant elle, sur son ventre et des deux mains, au-dessus de celles de son apprentie sur le manche de son katana vibrant, il l'aida à tirer. Il enflamma son reiatsu avec elle tandis qu'il posait également son pied droit contre le brancard.

Le corps de la jeune shinigami contre lui était brûlant. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et ils hochèrent la tête ensemble après un instant, l'air d'accord. Ils rassemblèrent leurs forces. Personne ne comprit leur échange et leur étrange complicité.

_« La raison pour laquelle l'être humain garde encore espoir est qu'il ne peut point voir la_

_mort. »_

(Bleach, tome 2)

* * *

Encore désolée de ce retard...Je ne vous apprends rien V_V J'ai du mal à gérer ma vie de fanficeuse et d'étudiante mais décidément, je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner. Parfois, j'ai des jets d'inspirations, comme ça, et c'est en grande partie grâce à ceux qui ne m'abandonnent pas surtout et qui continuent de m'envoyer des reviews même des _années_ après.

Merci à tous, donc, de ne pas m'abandonner. Je ne vous abandonne pas, je le jure.

RAR :

Naomi-chan203 : Oui, je sais, je sais ^^'. Là tu vas sûrement me dire que je suis doublement revenante. Ca fait décidément trop longtemps, tu l'as dit. Et je reviens (tel la revenante, tu vas me dire XD).

Merci pour ta review ! Déjà, pour sa longueur incroyable, ensuite pour avoir partagé avec moi ce qui t'a le plus plu, et enfin pour me transmettre autant d'amour. J'espère que ce chapitre aura su réveiller tes ardeurs ;).

Aujourd'hui encore je la lis, de tant à autre pour dire la vérité, et elle me fait toujours autant rire. Ca me rappelle pourquoi j'aime autant écrire.

Bisous et mes remerciements pour des prières aux Dieu de l'inspi. Grâce à toi, il a sûrement eu pitié de moi de temps à autre pour m'aider à publier cette fic ^^.

Kurama-Sesshômaru : Hello, ça va et toi ? Je me demande quelle fic tu as lu en premier après ma publication XD. J'espère que tu as aimé l'action qu'il y avait dans celui-là. Après tout c'est un peu l'univers de Bleach, il faut pas l'oublier.

Lol, s'embrasser ? Ca va un peu vite, non ? J'ai encore du mal à les voir s'embrasser. Mais qui sait, insiste et on sait jamais XD.

Je stagne un peu sur Yuyu Hakusho, mais qui sait, peut-être que tu pourras m'en dire des nouvelles ? Je souhaite faire une adaptation du film L'amant mais avec Hiei en tant que monstre asiatique et une adolescente européenne OC. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses après avoir vu le film sur internet, tu le trouvera facilement ^^. (Attention, il est un peu sulfureux.)

Merci pour toutes tes recommandations. J'ai parfois du mal à les suivre si tu veux savoir mon avis mais souhaite-moi bonne chance pour Tenshi. J'y travaille à fond en ce moment :).

Je t'aime très fort aussi ma chewie et à très bientôt.

PS : Ce serait avec plaisir. Quand est-ce qu'on se programme ça ? Ça me ferait beaucoup de bien, et on pourrait parler de mon petit projet YYH ?

Ada : C'est vrai, lol ? Tu me connais pas mon pseudo ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Je rencontre de plus en plus de lecteurs qui sont intéressés par les mêmes univers et je suis toujours ravie de les faire rêver un peu sur ce qui me fait moi-même rêver.

D'ailleurs, je précise que Tenshi est en pleine réécriture en ce moment, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Je pense publier le prochain chapitre d'ici une à deux semaine ^^.

Merci pour tes compliments sur Bya. Ce n'était pas facile au début, mais je m'étais déjà pas mal fait la main sur Vincent Valentine et Sesshômaru, comme tu l'as deviné, alors ça commence à rentrer XD.

Merci beaucoup, et prends soin de toi également. Plein de bisous !

Minimilie : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses ^^.

Envy974 : De rien voyons, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser vu mon retard. Et bien quel dommage ! Sais-tu que moi aussi je suis Réunionnaise ? Dommage qu'on aie pas pu se rencontrer plus tôt ! À l'époque de ta review, j'étais encore à la Réunion mais maintenant je suis en France pour mes études...

J'espère que les cyclones n'ont pas fait trop de dégâts d'ailleurs.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également, j'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles ^^. Nous a retrouv' vitement donc mi espère !

Imaza Jones : Merci, c'est gentil d'être si clément avec moi (pourtant tu ne devrais pas hésiter à me taper dessus, surtout vu le retard que j'ai pris ^^').

Merci, j'espère encore te surprendre concernant son monde intérieur.

(Crotte, plus qu'à t'inscrire alors :P). Plein de bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

Titeoshun : Oui ! Le chapitre tant attendu à nouveau ! Vraiment désolée du retard... J'ai vraiment du mal à gérer. Et merci à toi pour ces merveilleuses lignes de reconnaissances. Je ne les oublie jamais et elle font toujours un bien fou pour écrire.

Merci et plein de bisous à toi ;) !

Lyade Kanda : Merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Et désolée d'une si longue attente. J'espère que la qualité du chapitre justifie néanmoins son retard. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses et merci de m'encourager.

Plein de bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

Lisou Aure : Merci pour ta review et merci de m'avoir sonné la cloche. Grâce à toi j'ai pu finir le chapitre. Bisous !


	9. Abandonner

Nouveau chapitre ! Assez sanglant je dois dire…ET oui, les ennuis du Seireitei commencent enfin ! Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? Qui est derrière tout ça ?

Lol, j'arrête, ok. Encore et toujours merci à Moonlight pour sa correction, et bien sûr, son amitié...

RAR !

Lisau Aure : Merci encore pour ta review ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

C'est vrai ? Comment trouves-tu la musique d'ailleurs ? Moi je la trouve envoutante. Ah, ce qu'elle signifie, lol. Et bien je ne peux rien te dire malheureusement puisqu'il s'agit du début des ennuis de l'intrigue de mon histoire avec Haruhika. Tout sera expliqué en temps voulu !

Ah ! Lol. Oui, j'ai moi-même beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment. Je sais que comme Haru est plutôt audacieuse, je peux me permettre pas mal de situation comique. Et pour la santé mentale de Byakuya et bien...sachant qu'il a déjà été marié cinq ans, je pense qu'il en a vu d'autres mais sait-on jamais avec Haru ;). Je pense que ça va aller en empirant :P.

Jyuune-chan : Hello toi ! Ça va ?

Ah ne t'en fais pas si tu n'as pas commenté la dernière. Je n'en ai pas pris ombrage ^^' !

Et oui ! Haru se dévergonde...pour le mieux ou pour le pire, je ne sais pas encore XD. J'avoue, c'est vrai que Byakuya a été marié pendant cinq ans. Je pense que ça lui a largement laissé le temps de découvrir tous les champs de possibilité (même si bizarrement je n'arrive toujours pas à le visualiser dans ce genre de situation, comme s'il était "au-dessus" de ça).

Merci pour le compliment scénaristique. J'essaie de faire s'attacher Byakuya sans que ça paraisse exagéré ou illogique. J'espère que la suite te plaira :). À bientôt ?

Lauweene : Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te réjouira aussi :).

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Hello ma chérie adorée ! J'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passés et que je ne t'ai pas trop distrait avec mes récentes publications.

En tout cas, merci pour ces compliments, tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait plaisir. C'est un plaisir aussi pour moi-même de voyager avec vous et de faire partager mes aventures.

Lol, oui je sais, tout le monde m'a parlé du « dévergondage » d'Haru. Moi je la trouve drôle lol. Et oui, je suis à fond comme tu le dis, j'essaie vraiment de m'immerger à 100% dans l'histoire et les points de vue des personnages, ce qui explique parfois que je n'ai aucune inspiration et que j'essaie de ne pas me forcer, et puis tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas. Des idées me viennent, une musique me donne envie d'écrire sur une certaine histoire, et l'aventure reprend. J'ai déjà essayé de me forcer à écrire à intervalles régulières, mais rien à faire... Le résultat était médiocre, et on voyait que je n'avais absolument pas la tête à ça.

Un grand merci à toi, de me suivre et d'être mon amie depuis de si longues années. Je te récompenserai comme il se doit un jour avec une histoire sur Inuyasha et Yuyu ;).

Gros bisous à toi aussi et surtout, bonne lecture. Merci pour ce merveilleux moment tu m'offres _toi_ à me donner tes impressions à chaque chapitre que je publie.

C . Kotomi : Bonjour à toi aussi ^^ ! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin dans ce cas ! Oui, je m'excuse platement pour mes longs retards. Entre ma vie d'étudiante, le manque de temps et parfois le manque d'inspiration, c'est difficile de fournir un travail de qualité (et qui fait visiblement son succès) si je ne prends pas le temps et l'humeur qu'il faut pour écrire et rêver un peu avec vous :).

Merci pour tous tes compliments. Comme tu le sais, c'est du boulot et je suis contente de voir que ça te plait aussi ^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta compréhension. J'espère que malgré les quelques mois d'écarts, que ce chapitre-là te plaira aussi. N'hésite jamais à me dire crûment ce que tu penses.

Biz et à bientôt aussi ?

Miss-Gotthelf-Snape : Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de lire ça, surtout en sachant le travail que je fournis sur le personnage de Byakuya pour être le plus réaliste possible. Merci infiniment :))).

(Il faut dire que je triche un peu parfois que et que je regarde à nouveau pas mal les mangas ou autre pour me remémorer ou j'utilise parfois Wikia lol, je l'avoue.)

J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Et ravie de faire ta connaissance.

PS : Oui, il semblerait que les Menos prévoyaient un concert sous la juridiction de Grimmjow sous l'influence d'herbe à chat, mais comme tu as pu le voir, il y a eu un effet improbable et les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu...

XD

CAMILLE : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

HarunaOno : Merci. Vraiment. Je suis contente de voir que mes personnages plaisent autant et que Haru et Bya paraissent être un couple si crédible :D. Et le bisou ? Et bien, si je te disais pas si longtemps que ça ? ;)

CherryBlossomAddict (je tiens à dire que moi aussi je suis une malheureuse addicte du CherryBlossom ;) ) : Merci beaucoup ! Il faut dire que la section en français ne compte que très peu d'histoires avec des OCs déjà. Des bons OCs encore moins...et des OCs avec Byakuya, ça commence à venir étonnament, j'ai repéré déjà quelques joyaux, mais y a pas de doute à dire sur le fait qu'elles sont trop peu nombreuses :'(. Donc, je compatis totalement, ce qui m'a poussé un peu à écrire moi-même cette histoire, surtout que les histoires avec des mariages forcés avec Byakuya sont très nombreux dans la section anglophone si le cœur t'en dit ;).

Oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup les personnages surpuissants, je dois l'avouer. Voir un prodige tout frais emballé pesé, où tout vient naturellement au personnage sans qu'il n'ai jamais à lever le petit doigt, ça a tendance à me refroidir quelque peu...

Oui, je suis vraiment désolée pour la régularité. Comme je le disais plus haut : entre ma vie d'étudiante, le manque de temps ou d'inspiration, je fais de mon mieux pour fournir un travail de qualité même si il y a du retard. Si je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire, le travail n'en est que plus désastreux, ce qui explique certains retards...

Vraiment désolée, mais c'est la seule façon d'être fidèle à l'histoire, et au travail qui visiblement a l'air de plaire autant lorsque je m'investis à fond dans l'intrigue et les personnages.

Merci pour ta review, ta compréhension et bien sûr, ravie de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, donc sur ce, bonne lecture :)...

**Chapitre-9**

**Abandonner**

_†_ _Chapitre précédent †_

_La peur au ventre, ils retinrent aussitôt le corps à nouveau, qui se débattait et convulsait dans tous les sens. Cette fois, c'est une facette complètement inconnue jusqu'à ce jour qu'il découvrait chez sa fiancée. Il voyait ses larmes couler, son corps rompu par l'extrême fatigue, tremblant, incapable de donner tout l'effort nécessaire semblait-il. Elle serrait les dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire, fermer les yeux avec force, sa jambe tenant le brancard à distance tremblait violemment. Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement._

_Comme toujours, le noble Kuchiki prit rapidement une décision et vint se placer derrière elle d'un shunpo habile. Il passa un bras devant elle, sur son ventre et des deux mains, au-dessus de celles de son apprentie que le manche de son katana vibrant, il l'aida à tirer. Il enflamma son reiatsu tandis qu'il posait également son pied droit contre le brancard._

_Le corps de la jeune shinigami contre lui était brûlant. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et ils hochèrent la tête ensemble après un instant, l'air d'accord. Ils rassemblèrent leurs forces. Personne ne comprit leur échange et leur étrange complicité._

† _Présent †_

Quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à l'intervention du Capitaine, le blessé cessa de se débattre. Ses traits se détendirent et les bandages recouvrant son être étaient lourdement imbibés de sang. Haruhika cessa de tirer et son fiancé la libéra en s'écartant prudemment d'un pas. Elle reposa sa jambe à sa place et déchira d'un geste vif le bandage qui s'enroula et s'attacha de lui-même autour du poignet du malade inconscient.

Aussitôt terminé, elle s'effondra à genoux avant de retomber en avant sur ses mains, la respiration sifflante, les gouttes de sueur perlant à son front, le corps tremblant. Un écran noir s'abattit soudain quelques secondes sur ses yeux. Sa réserve d'énergie spirituelle envoyait d'inquiétants signaux d'alarme. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Qu'on le lave et qu'on me le ramène encore chaud aussitôt fait, ordonna-t-elle à l'équipe, qui s'exécuta aussitôt. Suivant !

-Omoikiri, il suffit, tu ne peux aller plus loin.

-On a besoin de moi !

-Peu importe ce que l'on exige de toi, ou ce que tu exiges de toi-même, il faut savoir reconnaître le moment où ton corps ne peut plus te le permettre, dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant à sa droite pour la soutenir par les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Vous avez vu les dégâts. On a besoin de moi.

Ses mains nobles tenaient prudemment ses épaules, mais avec une certaine fermeté, l'air de croire qu'elle serait prête à perdre connaissance à l'instant et qu'il lui fallait se tenir prêt. Son côté entêté revenait. Elle ne savait pas lâcher prise.

-Ton corps ne peut plus te suivre. Il a déjà été rompu par les entraînements répétitifs.

-Il fera ce que je lui dirai de faire autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Ma volonté est plus forte et vous le savez ! s'exclama-t-elle, susceptible.

-…Depuis combien de temps utilises-tu cette technique ? demanda-t-il en invoquant son calme légendaire. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Cette après-midi, répondit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, sa tête basculant vers l'avant, dépitée. Depuis le premier malade écrasé par le pied du Menos Grande, à peine vivant, les côtes enfoncées dans les poumons. Koutashi Kogane me l'a apprise au moment qu'il jugeait le plus importun.

Le Capitaine se dit qu'il serait véritablement temps qu'il fasse quelques recherches sur Koutachi Kogane. Ses pouvoirs semblaient indénombrables quand maîtrisé.

-Cette technique te vide d'une grande partie de ton énergie et en ce moment, tu dois la vie à tes seuls entraînements. Arrête-toi et mets-toi hors de danger, avant que tu ne mettes en danger un patient à ton tour.

Elle s'assit sur ses talons, tourna la tête vivement et jeta sur lui un regard bleu infiniment triste et impuissant. Elle fut étonnée qu'il s'inquiète d'une telle chose. Qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, bien qu'il ne s'en rende même pas compte. Mais étant capable de le lire…_elle_ savait.

Et elle semblait à deux doigts de craquer, de flancher, et de s'en remettre à lui.

-Mais…vous ne comprenez pas, assomma-t-elle d'une voix faible, au bord des larmes. Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher vous, vous avez détruit le Menos Grande ! Cette technique…me permet de remettre les os en place, les réparer et de guérir la chair d'un patient en échange d'énergie spirituelle. C'est si peu cher comparé à ce qu'elle offre. Je ne peux pas les abandonner !

-Certainement. Mais présentement, tu n'es plus en mesure d'offrir aucune énergie spirituelle à ton Zanpakutto pour cette technique. Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas te mettre en danger et prend le risque de ne plus pouvoir guérir personne pendant plusieurs jours au lieu de quelques heures. Et ce moment venu, tu seras véritablement inutile à ceux qui t'entourent.

-…Comment ?

-Cette division a besoin de ses membres en pleine forme afin d'effectuer le travail efficacement. Mais tu as atteint ta limite.

-Omoikiri ! on cria. Le nouveau patient ! informa-t-on alors qu'on installait déjà le brancard.

Ils continuèrent de se toiser du regard.

-Je demanderai de l'aide aux autres divisions pour soutenir la 4e par un papillon de l'enfer dans quelques instants. Il est évident qu'une seule division et ses effectifs ne sont pas suffisants face à cette crise imprévue. Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels dégâts.

Le sourcil de la jeune fille tressaillit. Il la sentait de plus en plus proche de l'abandon. Elle était à un cheveu près de s'endormir et de laisser son corps s'effondrer sur place et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

« Le dernier. » Ce fut au tour du sourcil du noble de tressaillir. Elle souhaitait encore lutter. Mais il savait très bien où ce petit jeu pouvait les mener. Un dernier, un dernier et encore un dernier, car en vérité ils méritaient _tous_ ses soins d'urgence.

Elle soutint son regard tandis que l'équipe attendait impatiemment, outrée par leur comportement dédaigneux. Il finit par soupirer, sachant que c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle abandonne.

-Très bien, amenez-le moi plus près, ordonna-t-elle en se relevant.

Byakuya fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la façon dont elle avait tangué et avait sauvé les apparences en la tenant par les épaules.

Elle procéda de la même façon, et il la soutint de la même manière. C'était un blessé moins grave, encore si jeune. Il lui prêta son énergie spirituelle et fit en sorte de dominer le sien, afin que le zanpakutto vole son énergie plutôt qu'elle. Cela fonctionna à merveille, et pendant les quelques secondes où leurs énergies s'élevaient telles des torches humaines dans la salle, il avait la sensation d'être intimement liée à elle : ressentant tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

La guérison était à peine finie qu'elle s'écroula contre lui, les yeux clos. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit connaissance sur un brancard. Byakuya était penché au-dessus d'elle, l'esprit alerte, le visage fermé mais ses magnifiques yeux gris améthyste fixés sur elle avec attention.

-Byakuya, murmura-t-elle en retirant le katana de son obi rendu carmin par le sang. Prends Koutashi Kogane. Il t'obéira autant qu'à moi, c'est promis. Alors…Continue, je t'en supplie. Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête.

-Haruka… Entendit-elle comme s'elle s'en allait déjà, loin, loin dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

-Sinon…inutile…

Silence. Elle était déjà partie.

« _Alors comme ça toi et moi on va devoir coopérer un moment ?_ » lui lança narquoisement ce qui semblait être Koutashi Kogane. « _Pourras-tu seulement soutenir la cadence ?_ » Rire sardonique. Nul doute que sa maîtresse et lui étaient fait pour être liés, car ils avaient en commun la même transparence et la même insolence passionnée.

« _Contentons-nous simplement de fournir le travail exigé le temps qu'il faudra._ » répondit le noble. Rictus. « _À moi la gloire !_ » susurra simplement le zanpakutto de façon mystérieuse.

† Quelques heures plus tard †

-Capitaine Kuchiki! S'exclama-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il releva les yeux tandis qu'un énième brancard s'éloignait de lui pour laisser place à un nouveau patient. Haruhika s'approcha de lui en courant et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer la fatigue écrite en toutes lettres sur le visage de son aimé.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front jusque son menton, ses paupières tombaient, il semblait plus pâle, son uniforme était froissé et sali, ses mains maculées de sang et surtout, son énergie spirituelle s'était épuisé à une vitesse hallucinante. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir sous ce jour...Aussi proche d'elle.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Sa posture était toujours aussi droite et fière, son visage inexpressif, ses yeux gris violacé aussi durs, froids et intransigeants.

-Tenez, j'ai réussi à en avoir pour deux.

Des remontants fraîchement sorti de la 12e Division et distribué à tout ceux qui déambulaient dans la 4e. Les renforts avaient été si nombreux qu'il était devenu impossible de circuler où que ce soit sans jouer des pieds et des coudes. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à en avoir deux. Elle est pleine de surprise.

Elle avala goulûment le premier et lui tendit le tissu qui contenait le dernier, afin qu'il ne salisse pas la pilule avec ses mains ensanglantées. Aussitôt fait, ils sentirent tous les deux une vague d'énergie comme tout droit sorti du néant. Ils se toisèrent du regard ensuite.

-Je reprends le travail. Merci de m'avoir remplacé si longtemps et d'avoir supporté Koutashi Kogane.

-_Hé !_

-Je vous en prie, c'est à votre tour de vous reposer.

Il est vrai que quatre heures après être tombée inconsciente, elle avait enfin repris connaissance, ses batteries rechargées par son Lieutenant Kotetsu. Depuis, elle avait eu le temps de se doucher, se changer, faire son rapport à son Lieutenant et au Commandant Yamamoto sur l'incident arrivé quelques secondes avant l'arrivée du Grande Menos à la 1ère Division. Bien sûr, on ignorait si ces deux évènements avaient un quelconque rapport. Mais ayant dit tout ce qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus…son pouvoir avait des limites.

-Il me reste encore des réserves. Je peux toujours poursuivre.

Elle observa avec plus d'attention ses paupières tombantes et la pâleur de sa peau. Elle sentait sa fatigue comme si c'était la sienne.

Déjà un nouveau brancard arrivait et s'installait entre eux. « Que diriez-vous…de poursuivre ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle avec une certaine timidité…et attente dans le regard. Il se contenta d'observer les dégâts sur le nouveau malade. Celui-ci avait déjà reçu les soins de premier ordre, mais il fallait solidifier ses soins de façon durable. Quoi de mieux de la nouvelle technique de soin de Koutashi Kogane ? « Nous serions plus efficace, Capitaine Kuchiki. » assura-t-elle en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Il ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant de s'écarter du brancard et de retirer le zanpakutto de sa ceinture. Lisant ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement et de lui lancer ce regard bleu…langoureux. Plein d'amour et d'admiration. Il toussota pour l'ignorer, en regardant ailleurs.

Elle vint placer rapidement dos à lui en saisissant le katana d'un air décidé et impatient. « Enveloppe, Koutashi Kogane ! » Le bandage s'infiltra parmi les divers tissus, tandis que l'équipe de soin, composée d'autant de membres de la 4e division que d'étrangers, s'empressa de maintenir le blessé. D'un même mouvement, ils placèrent leur jambe droite contre le brancard, leurs genoux côte à côte, tandis qu'elle plaçait le katana à sa hanche gauche. Il plaça un bras devant elle alors que ses mains délicates saisissaient avec une poigne surprenante le manche du sabre avec elle, par-dessus ses propres mains.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit la chamade lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son fiancé se presser au sien pour résister au tiraillement. Elle se sentit entourée de tous parts. Et soudain, leurs énergies s'enflammèrent dans un concert aussi étrange qu'harmonieux. Les flammes de reiatsu s'élèvent jusqu'au plafond, se frictionnant l'une l'autre, se mélangeant dans un artifice de rose et de bleu éclatant et léchant le corps du patient. Leurs yeux s'illuminant prirent la couleur de leurs énergies.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si proche de lui. Ils étaient en diapason, comme sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était comme si les rubans de leurs énergies spirituelles s'entrelaçaient étroitement. D'ailleurs, la façon dont il la tenait ressemblait à un enlacement. Un enlacement digne d'un mari enlaçant étroitement sa femme.

Elle n'entendit pas les craquements d'os, ni les plaintes du patient. Le décor disparaissait. Elle était plongée dans un océan de rose couleur fleur de cerisier et de bleu céleste, dans le cœur même de leurs êtres emmêlés.

Lorsque sa vision revint, le brancard avait disparu et l'équipe suivante s'apprêtait déjà à entrer. Le corps du Capitaine s'était détaché et éloigné du sien, mais uniquement de quelques centimètres. Il respirait lourdement et son souffle chaud s'égarait sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas senti son zanpakutto lui drainer d'énergie. Mais elle savait que la séance ne faisait que commencer. Après une dizaine de patients, elle ne pourra certainement plus se vanter d'être au mieux de sa forme. Et Byakuya non plus.

-Capitaine ? (Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait.) Soyons forts et courageux. (Grande inspiration) La journée, et celle de demain également, sera longue…

† Trois jours plus tard †

Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement mais les referma aussitôt. Comment se faisait-il que la lumière pénétrait sa chambre ? Une odeur de fleur de cerisier flottait dans l'air…

Son esprit était encore embué et ne captait rien ne concret, mais il était clair que quelqu'un était présent dans la même pièce.

-Byakuya… ? murmura-t-elle.

-C'est Capitaine Kuchiki en ce qui te concerne.

Avec des douleurs dans tout le corps, elle se mit en position assise en se frottant les yeux et en inspirant fortement. Elle dégagea ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets nocturnes et le noble fit face à deux incroyables saphirs azur le fixant avec adoration, tandis qu'un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres encore pâles de sommeil.

-Tu as raté la cérémonie consacrée aux défunts, jeune sotte.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Elle eut un bref aperçu de la cérémonie à travers l'esprit du Capitaine. Elle soupira de dépit, hochant la tête, déçue par sa propre attitude.

-J'étais si fatiguée…Capitaine. Pardonnez-moi.

-C'est au Capitaine Unohana que tu dois présenter tes excuses, Shinigami. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu hier soir de ne pas en faire trop, réprimanda-t-il d'une voix coupante.

-Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes malades. C'est contre ma nature.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux, en se retenant de les lever au ciel. Assis sur ses talons, à un mètre d'elle et de son futon. Sa seule arme contre le sommeil et la fatigue pour lui était l'immobilité lui semblait-elle.

Contre nature…bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Pour l'avoir compris. Et il valait mieux pour elle que ce soit le cas, avait-il remarqué. Sans quoi son objectif serait intouchable.

Il savait également qu'elle serait épuisée lorsqu'il l'avait laissé la veille au soir, c'est pourquoi…

-Vous avez fait en sorte qu'on ne me réveille pas ? questionna-t-elle en suivant le fil de ses pensées.

Un silence lui répondit encore. Il la regardait si différemment depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il méditait sans cesse. Et parfois, quand il ne se cachait pas d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre, preuve qu'il était en pleine confusion…alors que d'habitude, ses pensées étaient aussi ordonnées que ses papiers administratifs.

-Il reste une dernière cérémonie. Elle a lieu dans la salle principale de la 4e Division. Tu ne peux échapper à celle-là. Tu devrais te préparer rapidement, ordonna-t-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce, avec la fluidité et la grâce d'une brise de printemps.

† Salle principale de la 4e Division †

Elle se demanda pourquoi tous les Capitaines et leurs Lieutenants étaient présents.

À l'entrée des grandes portes coulissantes en bois, une foule de shinigamis toutes divisions et tout rangs confondus. Bien sûr, une grande partie de la 4e était manquante, car elle devait continuer la permanence à tour de rôle. Ayant travaillé plus qu'il n'en fallait, Haruhika avait eu droit à une permission d'une matinée. Mais après la cérémonie de ce début d'après-midi, elle devrait reprendre le travail. Avec Byakuya, comme ces derniers jours, elle espérait.

Assez rapidement, le Capitaine Unohana s'avança pour présider la cérémonie et commença son discours. Visiblement il s'agirait encore une fois d'honorer les morts mais aussi de remercier les renforts apportés par les autres Divisions du Gotei 13.

Haruhika n'osait pas entrer. Se tenir à cette distance était déjà difficile pour elle. Trop de monde s'était rassemblé au même endroit. Elle ne supporterait pas le surplus d'informations. Elle n'entendait même pas le discours prononcé par son Capitaine. Le brouhaha des pensées collectives provoquait un vacarme infernal. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de fermer son esprit à son environnement, mais elle ne parvint à se distraire qu'en reportant son attention sur le Capitaine de la 6e Division.

Les yeux fermés, l'allure noble, la posture rigide, le dos droit. Et ses éternelles mèches d'ébènes barrant son visage de dieu grecque. Cette beauté froide à tomber par terre et qui continuait à la captiver, même cinquante ans après le premier aperçu qu'elle en avait eu.

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un gris clair violacé d'un air inquisiteur. La foule s'agitait. Ils ne tournaient les uns vers les autres, comme s'ils se cherchaient. Elle ne comprenait rien, la cacophonie était trop confuse et bruyante.

Soudain, Isane surgit de la foule et s'approcha directement d'elle, tandis qu'Haruhika reculait par réflexe, s'éloignant de l'ouverture de la salle. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais elle n'entendait pratiquement rien. Soudain, elle la prit par le bras pour l'emmener d'un pas empressé. Elle tenta de résister avec une panique certaine montant en elle à l'idée de traverser la foule d'esprit qui avait focalisé son attention sur elle.

-Non, non ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Isane ! s'écria-t-elle en fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Ne sois pas timide. Viens, c'est ton jour de gloire !

Ainsi commença l'enfer. Elle revit la scène, le passé, le présent, tout mélangé, de cent, mille, deux mille points de vue différents. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son visage, avec la sensation de marcher le crâne fendu à l'air libre. Elle sentait son corps tiré par la force insoupçonnée de sa meilleure amie. La pression mentale qui s'exerçait sur elle était incommensurable et anesthésiait tout autre sensation. Elle avait l'impression de flotter.

La douleur physique la pressait de tout part. Son corps déjà rompu par la fatigue, son crâne menaçait maintenant d'exploser. Elle sentit soudain son pied heurter une marche. Combien de temps avait-elles mis pour traverser la foule ? Une éternité et un océan de douleur lui semblait-il. Elle se retint de crier sa peine.

L'ascension des marches s'était arrêtée dirait-on. Un esprit calme mais fatigué s'approchait d'elle lui semblait-t-il. Une autre, plus écrasante et puissante se dirigeait vers elle également. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle les entrevoyait à travers un rideau bleuté, au bord de l'inconscience.

Le Capitaine Unohana avait saisit un de ses bras. Derrière la brillante femme, le Commandant. Son esprit sage et vif semblait avoir saisi son problème. Il était si imposant que la cacophonie se réduit d'instant en instant. Haruhika tenta de ne se concentrer sur les esprits environnants, tout en essayant d'oublier les deux mille autres. Ou du moins de ne plus les analyser.

Derrière les paupières ridées du Capitaine de la 1ère Division, des yeux d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande intelligence. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude. De la tristesse et de la colère pour tous ceux qui étaient morts. De l'impuissance et une impression d'injustice. Un stress intense. Une âme marquée par les évènements malheureux et perturbateurs incessants. Affaiblie par les catastrophes régulières.

Haruhika soupira pour se calmer et laissa son Capitaine la manipuler pour qu'elle soit face à l'assemblée. Sa voix résonna plus de deux mille fois.

-Voici Omoikiri Haruhika, qui, comme vous avez pu le constater, est très timide. (Un rire parcourut l'auditoire, ce qui la fit grincer des dents.) Elle est présente ici devant vous, aujourd'hui, en tant qu'exemple.

Elle marqua une pause. La jeune subordonnée ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa Capitaine à sa droite.

-Omoikiri a été un modèle de courage et de droiture exemplaire depuis ses débuts. Et je sais que sa persévérance sera un jour légendaire. Néanmoins, depuis les premiers instants de la catastrophe, Omoikiri a été plus qu'exemplaire. Elle a été exceptionnelle.

Plus loin à sa droite, dans la file de Capitaine, elle vit le noble fixer ses yeux sur sa silhouette.

-Aidée du Capitaine Kuchiki et de l'une des meilleures techniques de soin vue à ce jour, apprise grâce à son zanpakutto, Haruhika a soigné pas moins de 209 blessés, dont certains au seuil de la mort, jusqu'au stade final, en échange d'énergie spirituelle. Le stade final, qui, je vous le rappelle, constitue la guérison complète du patient.

Un silence complet et quasi-religieux suivi ces paroles. Lorsque soudain, peu à peu, des applaudissements se faisaient entendre ci et là. Bientôt, la foule toute entière applaudit bruyamment, lançant de temps à autre des sifflements admiratifs et encourageants. Haruhika observa la scène, interdite. Et s'inclina humblement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est pourquoi je voudrais qu'elle soit un exemple pour tous. Un exemple que nous pouvons tous être, aujourd'hui ou demain, peu importe, l'important est d'être exemplaire. Durant ces trois jours insupportables, Haruhika a soigné sans relâche et a su prouver que le travail de la 4e Divsion était un travail difficile et éprouvant. Et je sais que ceux qui y ont vécu une expérience respecteront à jamais ses membres désormais.

Une nouvelle exclamation collective approuva ses paroles censées et glorifiantes.

-Elle nous a montré à quel point il était difficile de ne jamais lâcher prise, de laisser partir les morts, mais aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner. Elle n'a abandonné aucun des patients qui lui ont été confiés et je sais qu'ils leur en seront éternellement reconnaissants, sans oublier tous ceux qui, grâce à elle, peuvent envisager de marcher et continuer leur travail de shinigami, malgré les importants dégâts reçus. Remerciez-la, prenez-la pour exemple, et remerciez également le Capitaine Kuchiki pour son aide précieuse.

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements et de sifflements secoua la foule et la salle toute entière. Elle se redressa, le dos en miettes. Les murs et le toit tremblaient. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée s'agitant à ses pieds. Leur sourire, leurs mouvements vifs et confus, les cris admiratifs, les paroles encourageantes…leur joie.

La joie de Koutashi Kogane.

_-Etais-ce…ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?_

_-Non. C'était ce que nous voulions. Mes désirs reflètent les tiens, quoi que tu dises. Au fond de toi, tu voulais tellement être reconnue, justement parce que tu savais que tu serais condamnée à évoluer dans l'ombre toute ta vie._

La jeune shinigami coula un regard vers Kuchiki Byakuya. Il la regardait vraiment, car contrairement à il y a cinquante ans, il la reconnaissait. Et dans ses yeux d'habitude inexpressifs, elle y lisait enfin le respect. Ses mains l'applaudissaient, comme quatre mille autres.

_-Mais c'est fini, désormais. Nous pouvons enfin être nous-mêmes. Nous réalisons ensemble nos rêves. Et peu importe ce que tu penses de ton pouvoir, c'est lui qui t'as permis de te faire reconnaître de l'homme que tu aimes, Haru._

Ses yeux améthyste la fixaient, elle, parmi tous les autres. Il lui semblait oublier tous les autres lorsqu'il la fixait ainsi. Son regard respirait l'estime. S'était-elle rendue digne de lui ?

_-Et dans son regard, tu lis comme moi le respect. Et tu espères une jour que tu y liras l'amour. Et tu sais que pour cela, il suffit que tu n'abandonnes jamais._

_-…Tu m'aideras ?_

_-Comme toujours, Haru. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._

Elle glissa une main chaleureuse et tendue par l'émotion sur le manche de son katana. Elle y frotta énergiquement son pouce pour montrer son attention. Puis elle s'arracha à la contemplation de son aimé pour se re-concentrer sur la foule.

« Merci », dit-elle à voix haute. Elle s'inclina de nouveau. « MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Elle leva les bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Des acclamations lui répondirent. Elle sut à ce moment que tout travail était réellement récompensé.

-Haruhika ? lui glissa Unohana à l'oreille.

-Oui, Capitaine ? répondit-elle en baissant les bras et en tournant son visage vers son interlocutrice.

-Lorsque tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire, (elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Capitaine Kuchiki), je souhaite te faire une promotion.

-C-comment ?

-Je souhaite te confier le poste de 8e officier. Tu dirigeras une équipe spécialement conçue pour toi et ton pouvoir. J'ai besoin de toi. Qu'en dis-tu, mon admirable Haruhika ?

-Je…je… ! (Elle ne sut comment elle parvint à contenir sa joie en un simple sourire éclatant.) Je dirais que si vous n'étiez pas ma Capitaine, Capitaine, je vous sauterai certainement au cou.

Unohana rit gentiment.

_« Oui..._

_Nous n'avons point de destinée..._

_Ensevelis que nous sommes dans l'ignorance_

_et dans l'horreur, seuls quelques malheureux parmi nous perdent l'équilibre et tombent dans ce torrent boueux qu'on appelle la destinée… »_

(Bleach Tome 6)


	10. Faiblesse

Pfiu…le dernier chapitre était éprouvant ! Celui-là aussi le sera…

On voit une intrigue se dessiner à côté de la première. Même plusieurs. Des questions restent toujours sans réponse.

Merci à toutes les reviews, dont la RAR qui parfois me prend plus de temps qu'un chapitre. Si si, je vous jure !

Une review spéciale à Guest, à qui je décerne avec hilarité la palme de la review la plus intrigante de mon histoire de fanficeuse (bientôt 10 ans) : Cher Guest, j'ai été surprise, et à la fois consternée de lire les lignes, les unes après les autres, dans le flou total. Etait-ce un compliment, était-ce un avis partagé sur le choix de ma chanson au second chapitre, était-ce au contraire une façon subtile et très bien détournée de montrer ton mécontentement sur ma fic, je l'ignore.

Quelle qu'est été ta raison, je tiens à te dire que tu as été très original, et que la chanson (poème?) est exaltante, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle m'a même beaucoup rappelé Haruhika et son possible désespoir. C'est tout à fait elle si tu veux mon avis. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres lignes à ta possible prochaine review (?), je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre en conséquence :).

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Hello ma chérie ! Comme promis, je te sers mes autres fics sur un plateau. J'ai lu ta review sur DMC, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma fic Bleach, je répondrais à ta review dans le prochain chapitre malheureusement. (Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder, il ne me manque que quelques paragraphes croustillants, je te laisse imaginer ;)...)

Mdr ! M'enfermer ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, j'aurais enfin tout le temps du monde d'écrire tout ce que je veux sans interruption. J'aurai à manger, bien sûr ? Lol.

Comme tu peux le voir, il y a eu un bond dans leur relation, et ce chapitre le confirme ;). Mais attention, comme tu le sais, j'aime prendre mon temps. Je te laisse donc encore mariner un peu pour un futur travail de qualité ^^.

Merci pour les encouragements d'examens, comme tu le sais, je les aie eus. Merci de ton soutien pour toutes ces années, comme tu le sais :D. Je t'aime ma chérie, bisouuuuus !

Lisou Aure : Hello très chère ! Comme toujours, tu m'écris une apologie qui me prend une page à répondre, lol. Rien qu'à vois tes reviews, je vois que tu es dignes des plus grands auteurs, et fine et maligne avec ça !

Oui, je ne peux pas répondre à certaines questions, mais j'imagine que ce chapitre en aura encore soulevé de nouvelles. Donc, essaye toujours, on ne sait jamais. Si ça se trouve, personne ne lit les reviews des autres *secoue la main*...

Ha ! C'est bien vrai que ma petite Haru est bien plus audacieuse ! Et qui n'a pas rêvé de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui devine ses pensées... Je pense que ça promet des rendez-vous au lit palpitants entre un beau-gosse et une télépathe ! Il serait amusant pour une fois de le voir craquer son masque, totalement à la merci de sa propre imagination et les sensations qu'elles lui procurent. Hum...à réfléchir, lol. XD

Oui, dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu mettre en avant sa détermination plutôt que la force d'Haru, qui rappelons-le, vaut à peine un officier des autres divisions. Et rassure-toi, quand j'écris, j'ai besoin d'un pense bête pour les zanpakuttos et autre noms de sorts improbables dans la langue française ! XD

En ce qui concerne les recherches, hum...Il y en aura d'autant plus. Le mystère se dévoile et se creuse de plus en plus au sujet d'Haru, car il est qu'à part sa personnalité, je n'ai pas développé grand-chose de son passé. Mais TOUT viendra en temps voulu. Car oui, j'ai tout prévu, mais pas avant au moins trois chapitres, voire quatre (et oui).

Lieutenant ? Connaissant mon personnage, elle fera tout pour y arriver. Mais il ne s'agit pas de Ichigo, et il faut des années et des années avant de développer un Shikai, et il n'y a que quelques mois, alors comment faire ? Hum...

Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'étant donné ses capacités en kidô et vu qu'elle estime beaucoup son pouvoir de guérison et la possibilité d'aider les autres, elle restera probablement à la 4ème Division, même si ça ne l'empêche pas d'être mutée provisoirement quelques temps à une autre division pour gagner en puissance, par exemple.

Oui, Byakuya savait pour la cérémonie, seulement il ne doute pas que ça puisse être douloureux. C'est pourquoi vu qu'il n'a pas songé au fait qu'il y aurait autant de monde, Haru s'est faite avoir. Si elle n'a pas réussi à se perdre, c'est uniquement grâce au reiatsu imposant et envahissant du Capitaine de la 1ère Division. Ce qui te donne un petit indice sur la nature des pouvoirs de Haru, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle m'aura pris du temps à peaufiner, étant donné ce qu'elle implique. Alors enjoy ! ;D. Encore merci pour tes encouragements. Biz !

Cindydu14 (ça se situe où ça, le 14?) : Bienvenue chère nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi aussi loin, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Si mon univers te plait, n'hésite pas à voir si d'autres de mes fics dans d'autres sections peuvent t'intéresser. Biz !

Ayame : Et bien quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup ! Le rapprochement est progressif dans toutes mes histoires, c'est vraiment plus mon style... J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire au fil de l'histoire. Malheureusement son shikai n'arrivera pas avant un long moment... Mais bon, ça viendra. ;) Merci pour la review et le soutien ! Biz !

Ysodehaine : Hello, comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup ! À bientôt j'espère.

Eclipse1995 : Hey ! Comment ça va ? Bien j'espère ?

Oui, comme tu le vois, j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc, et même si Angie reste mon bébé, j'ai su me tourner vers d'autres horizons quand la panne d'inspiration me guette. Merci beaucoup de partager ton avis sur celle-ci donc ! Qui est mon troisième bébé...

Oui, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que son pouvoir soit réaliste, et étant donné les antécédents de la Soul Society avec les gens un peu anormaux, ça me paraissait plus logique que les choses se passent ainsi. Et puis il ne peut pas y avoir que des côtés positifs à un pouvoir.

Ah ! Tu trouves aussi ? Oui, c'était un pari risqué, et c'est rare que je fasse exposer mes héroïnes ainsi, mais j'avais envie de changer, et le changement m'a plu et s'est révélé astucieux finalement, puisque sans ça, comme tu dis, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu dégriser un peu ce pauvre Capitaine Glaçon.

Lol, parler toute seule, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que je relis les chapitres, c'est vrai qu'il y a de ça XD. Ça m'a fait rire du coup !

Oui, comme tu le vois, je fais toujours démarrer mes personnages en bas de l'échelle, et Haru n'est pas très offensive non plus dans sa personnalité, même si elle peut mordre. Ça me paraissait logique de plus la placer sur la défensive. Hum ? Oui, dans un sens, mais seulement si on ne pas comment s'y prendre. C'est comme le Bankai de Byakuya. Au départ, il paraissait tellement offensif qu'il en paraissait imbattable, mais Ichigo a su démontrer ses faiblesses avec une vitesse exacerbée par exemple.

Donc il y aura de ça aussi pour Haru, évidemment. Tout dépend de ses opposants.

Oui, j'ai voulu du sentimental, et du sensuel dans le contact physique XD. Contente qu'au moins une personne l'ait remarqué ! Lol.

Merci de me suivre avec autant de diligence, et vraiment ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. J'espère toujours pouvoir t'apporter autant de plaisir à chaque chapitre. Toute ma reconnaissance ! Bisous !

Xangel-15X : Merci beaucoup. La relation se développe encore dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Bisouuus !

Comme toujours, merci à ma merveille bêta **Moonlight** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre aussi rapidement, et toujours avec autant de plaisir! Je t'aime ma chérie! Pour ceux qui aiment One Piece, allez voir sa fic sous Yuumi, vite !

On dit qu'après la pluie il y a le beau temps. J'ai remarqué qu'il en était de même pour la force et la faiblesse. Elles sont deux vagues, qui vont et viennent au gré de la marée. Après la faiblesse la force. Mais l'inverse aussi est vrai. Et sa nature n'est jamais de celles qu'on attend.

**Chapitre-10**

**Faiblesse**

† _Chapitre précédent †_

_« Merci », dit-elle à voix haute. Elle s'inclina de nouveau. « MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Elle leva les bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Des acclamations lui répondirent. Elle sut à ce moment que tout travail était réellement récompensé._

_-Haruhika ? lui glissa Unohana à l'oreille._

_-Oui, Capitaine ? répondit-elle en baissant les bras et en tournant son visage vers son interlocutrice._

_-Lorsque tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire, (elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Capitaine Kuchiki), je souhaite te faire une promotion._

_-C-comment ?_

_-Je souhaite te confier le poste de 8e_ _officier. Tu dirigeras une équipe spécialement conçue pour toi et ton pouvoir. J'ai besoin de toi. Qu'en dis-tu, mon admirable Haruhika ?_

_-Je…je… ! (Elle ne sut comment elle parvint à contenir sa joie en un simple sourire éclatant.) Je dirais que si vous n'étiez pas ma Capitaine, Capitaine, je vous sauterais_ _certainement au cou._

_Unohana rit gentiment._

† _Présent †_

† Un mois et trois semaines d'entraînement †

Tandis qu'elle s'échauffait, Haruhika repensa aux derniers évènements en date…

Il avait fallu pratiquement deux semaines avant que la 4e division ne se décharge un peu de ses patients. Elle se sentait plus cassée, faible et vulnérable que si elle avait subi mille ans d'entraînement sans interruption.

Elle se sentait rouillée. Aujourd'hui serait la première reprise de l'entraînement depuis l'incident, à présent nommé « L'hécatombe de la 5e Division. ». C'est pourquoi elle appréhendait les heures à venir. Elle s'était plus que surmenée et en à peine quelques jours elle avait maîtrisé la dernière technique de guérison en date.

-« _Je serai là, tu sais. »_ lui souffla son zanpakutto Koutashi Kogane.

-_Je sais. Merci._

Malgré cela elle avait toujours une boule au ventre.

-Prête ? demanda le Capitaine Kuchiki, égal à lui-même.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le sabre dégainé, en position d'attaque. Il fit un simple shunpo et atterrit à quelques pas d'elle seulement. Elle s'apprêta à mettre son katana en position de défense lorsqu'un immense reiatsu envahit sa perception spirituelle.

La seconde d'après, elle était à quatre pattes, au sol, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfaite par la violence de la puissance de l'énergie s'abattant sur elle. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva incapable de respirer, sa vision se brouilla, noircie. Ses membres tremblaient, presque incapables de soutenir le poids de son corps abattu par tant de pression spirituelle. Elle se mit à tousser et hoqueter sans discontinuer. De la sueur perlait déjà sur sa peau.

Incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, Byakuya l'observa sans comprendre, un vent de panique montant crescendo en lui, avant de réagir promptement en la soutenant par les avant-bras, agenouillé devant elle, sans un mot. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Cette fois, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol de tout son long, comme prise de cible par la gravité insoutenable. Tout oxygène avait déserté son corps littéralement écrasé.

Le Capitaine de la 6e division réagit à nouveau si promptement et s'éloigna d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres en un shunpo si rapide que, s'il l'avait utilisé contre Ichigo, nul doute qu'il l'aurait vaincu. Il l'observa les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge sèche.

L'air qui lui manquait trop s'engouffra alors douloureusement dans les poumons de la jeune fille, à l'aide de grandes inspirations, et elle revint peu à peu à son état normal.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, prudemment, elle était encore en état de choc, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration rapide et les yeux agrandis par la peur et la douleur, comme si elle avait vu la mort marcher devant elle. Il posa une main hésitante sur son front, comme s'il craignait que l'étrange phénomène ne se manifeste à nouveau. C'était comme mettre sa main sur une sculpture de glace.

-Bon sang…mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Lorsqu'elle tourna de l'œil, il la rattrapa soudainement et la maintint contre lui, avec l'impression que s'il lâchait prise, elle allait disparaître dans une volute de fumée. Il fronça les sourcils, totalement confus.

…Elle ne supportait plus la moindre pression spirituelle.

† Plus tard dans la nuit †

Lorsque le Capitaine de la 6e Division rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, la patiente qui l'occupait ne put ignorer le fait qu'il venait de converser avec le Capitaine de la 4e, **son** Capitaine…et qu'en revenant, son air était indubitablement grave.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna-t-il, au grand étonnement de la jeune Shinigami.

-Mieux, répondit-elle, suspicieuse. Je me suis…évanouie ?

-En effet. Constates-tu une différence entre cette pièce et l'environnement extérieur ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau avec le même détachement qu'aurait le plus méticuleux des médecins.

-Oui, la chambre est…comment dire…

-Stérile.

Elle l'observa les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de difficulté à lire son esprit, et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait. Visiblement, la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait disposée avait été spécialement aménagée pour elle, en urgence. Il s'agissait normalement d'un bloc opératoire. Les murs sont faits d'une pierre spéciale pour isoler les occupants et leur perception spirituelle du monde extérieur.

Et en effet, Haruhika ne captait plus rien en dehors de la pièce. Aucune énergie, aucune pensée…à part le Capitaine Kuchiki, dont le niveau spirituel était maintenu de force le plus bas possible. C'était étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude la gagnant.

Il avait remis de la distance entre eux, comme s'il n'avait aucun attachement envers elle.

-Il semblerait que tu sois devenue vulnérable à la moindre pression spirituelle plus élevée que la tienne. La Capitaine de la 4e Division et moi pensons que ta technique de guérison pourrait avoir augmenté ta perception spirituelle à un niveau difficile à supporter avec ton faible niveau et ta...particularité, si je puis dire.

-Alors…

Elle devina soudain que la savoir physiquement ou mentalement en danger, malade, ou dans un hôpital, lui rappelait la maladie de sa femme. Comme s'il ressentait qu'elle allait disparaître elle aussi, il avait remis de la distance entre eux. Une distance immense.

Allait-il mettre fin à leur contrat parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir ?

-J'ignore si cette capacité nouvellement acquise est provisoire. C'est pourquoi la famille Kuchiki t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Pour cette fois.

Le cœur de la jeune fille ralentit sensiblement.

-Et…

-Je tenterai de trouver une solution, de mon côté. Et, si cela s'avérerait incurable, l'interrompit-il, comme si cette fois, c'était lui qui avait lu dans ses pensées. Les Kuchiki seraient obligés de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, et sache que cette fois, je ne saurai m'y opposer.

Il avait dit ces mots aussi froidement qu'il aurait rempli un formulaire de déclaration de décès.

-Ça ne l'est pas, répondit-elle nerveusement, en serrant ses draps des mains défensivement. Ce n'est qu'un revers de la médaille je suppose. Je n'étais pas en forme lorsque je me suis présentée à l'entraînement. Peut-être aurais-je seulement besoin d'un peu de repos. La technique de Koga m'a mise à rude épreuve.

-Je dois attendre une réponse sous forme de missive. Cela fait, nous pourrons être fixés. D'ici là, je te recommande de ne pas sortir de cette pièce, et de chercher également une solution de ton côté. Peut-être est-ce ton Zanpakutto qui la détient.

-Bien sûr.

Il se leva machinalement, comme s'il s'était mis en mode autopilote, programmé pour effectuer des tâches sans sourciller. Cela la blessa profondément. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, elle rattrapa son poignet. Sa main tomba sur un chapelet de pierre seki...ce qui expliquait comment il pouvait se tenir dans la pièce sans l'étouffer avec son énergie. C'était une faible tentative pour le retenir, elle le savait.

Et il la dévisagea, impassible. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas. « Merci. » susurra-t-elle avec un mince sourire désolé. Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment, l'esprit vide. Elle avait espéré avoir un aperçu de ses sentiments. Mais rien. Ce fut comme lire un livre vierge.

Puis elle le laissa partir. Difficilement. Il ferma la porte sans même se retourner. Et elle le regarda jusqu'au dernier moment, car la sensation que ce pourrait être la dernière fois traversa soudainement son esprit, embué par la tristesse que provoquait l'idée de rester seule à nouveau, dans cette chambre, des jours durant cette fois, tel un rebut de la Soul Society.

Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Lorsque le Capitaine sortit de la chambre de sa présupposée fiancée, et déposa le bracelet de pierres seki blanches dans l'urne prévue à cet effet près de la porte, il retint un soupir. Puis, machinalement, il regarda à droite, puis à gauche dans le couloir, pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

Alors, seulement, il laissa son dos s'appuyer contre la porte de sa chambre et porta une main à son visage blafard. Il ferma les yeux, moralement épuisé. Pourquoi fallait-il que les femmes qui sillonnaient autour de lui croisent toujours la mort régulièrement ?

† Trois jours plus tard †

Lorsque sa porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle se retint de se lever et sauter au cou du Capitaine de la 6ème Division. Rester des jours durant dans une chambre, complètement isolée du reste du monde, de tout ce à quoi elle était habituée à ressentir était une torture pleine d'ironie.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu vérifier son état après son malaise, et elle constatait cette fois qu'il n'était pas seul. Un élégant chat noir aux yeux d'un jaune brillant et au regard perçant accompagnait ses pas. Accompagner était un bon terme, puisqu'il _marchait_ à ses côtés, plutôt que de le suivre comme n'importe quel animal de compagnie le ferait.

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que l'animal n'était pas tout à fait imperméable à son pouvoir de télépathe. Sûrement parce qu'il ne portait pas le chapelet de pierre. Et ses pensées étaient des plus...étonnantes. Pire. Le chat pensait en _paroles_.

-Shihôin...Yoruichi ? Hasarda l'apprentie.

-Hum...répondit le chat en bondissant au pied de son lit, tandis que Byakuya s'approchait simplement sans même s'asseoir.

Il avait toujours ce comportement distant, l'esprit vide et le regard lointain qu'elle lui détestait tant.

-Voilà qui est très intriguant, lança la noble déchue d'une voix grave. Je ne pensais pas revoir à nouveau une seconde un membre de la famille Omoiriki un jour dans les rangs du Seireitei.

-Comment ? S'exclama Haruhika.

Cette dernière constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à tomber des nues, puis Byakuya avait également fixé des yeux insistants sur le félin.

-De toute évidence, des choses se tramaient dans notre dos à tous depuis l'ancienne chambre 46, continua-t-elle en ignorant leur évidentes interrogations. Rien d'étonnant. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Nous devons faire vite.

-Faire...vite ?

En une seconde, Haruhika vit que le Capitaine de la 6ème Division avait programmé son départ de façon clandestine.

-Comment ? Partir ?

-Oui, confirma le chat couleur chartreux, résonnant comme une sentence aux oreilles de l'apprentie. Tu peux te lever ?

-Mais...non !

Haruhika sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Byakuya abandonnait ? Il abandonnait l'idée qu'elle puisse y arriver ? Qu'elle s'en sortirait ? Il préférait préparer sa fuite ?

Elle retira les couvertures d'un geste preste avant de se mettre sur pieds en descendant faiblement du lit. Les deux shinigamis de la puissance d'un capitaine la regardèrent avec attention.

-Capitaine, dîtes-moi que c'est faux !

Elle sentit une angoisse froide et insipide monter en elle, serrant son cœur et restreignant ses poumons. Bon sang ! À cause de ce fichu bracelet, elle ne pouvait rien entendre ni sentir ! Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il pensait, et jamais elle n'avait été aussi frustrée.

-Si tu as bien connaissance des circonstances, alors tu sais comme moi que c'est la seule solution, répondit-il calmement en baissant les yeux sur sa forme s'approchant de lui à pas chancelants.

-Mais enfin c'est faux ! C'est...c'est... !

Sa colère la disputa à l'angoisse et la panique.

-C'est qu'une attitude de perdant ! Jamais je n'aurais songé à renoncer ! Quelle vie m'offrez-vous, si ce n'est celle du déshonneur ? N'avez-vous déjà pas assez fait de mal ? Je refuse de partir la queue entre les jambes, plutôt mourir ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Les yeux du capitaine s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant son attitude, tandis que les yeux du chat semblaient s'allumer d'une lueur d'amusement et de malice. La déesse du shunpo émit d'ailleurs un rire feint de sa voix grave féline, ce qui acheva d'agacer l'apprentie shinigami.

-Omoiriki, tu te méprends... assura-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Moi, me méprendre ?! Sur le fait que vous me laissiez tomber comme un flanc après simplement m'être surmenée pour sauver des vies ? Je ne crois pas non !

Elle agrippa son bras d'une prise assurée et émotive, ceignant sa manche dans le processus. Le tissu froissé dans ses mains assurait au Capitaine une dernière protection contre son pouvoir, ce à quoi il fut très alerte.

-Omoiriki, ton état est encore très instable, tu devrais garder tes distances, lança-t-il d'un ton préventif qui ne laissait aucune place à la défiance.

Sa prise se resserra, tandis que son visage pâle se froissait, les premières larmes s'échouant sur ses joues.

-...Ne m'abandonnez pas, somma-t-elle.

Byakuya sentit son cœur se renverser. Flancher, avant de se scinder. Une partie s'était perdue, plongée quelque part dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Mais il garda le contrôle de son corps. De ses émotions. Son âme. Son masque. Pour la première fois, devant elle, il avait un vaste horizon infini d'intimité avec tous ses secrets. Et pour la première fois, devant elle, il éprouva le besoin de s'épandre. Lui faire comprendre sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot devant leur auditoire.

Il n'avait pas cette chance.

Il coula un regard inquisiteur caché par ses longs cils et ses paupières lourdes vers la noble ex-shinigami, qui fit alors mine de faire sa toilette et d'ignorer du regard les deux protagonistes, avant d'en poser un plus léger sur son apprentie, pendue à ses lèvres.

-Haruhika, tu te trompes, souffla-t-il. Il n'a jamais été question de te faire partir définitivement de la Soul Society.

La jeune shinigami cligna des yeux, sentant poindre un embarras naissant. Elle fut prise de court par son besoin de discrétion devant l'ex-Capitaine.

-Shihôin Yoruichi, qui est une enseignante hors-pair, a seulement accepté de reprendre ton entraînement loin de toutes turbulences le temps que, nous supposons, ton esprit érige à nouveau des barrières contre les reiatsus environnants.

Haruhika glissa un instant un regard embué et étonné vers le chat qui leur tournait maintenant le dos tandis que l'animal léchait sa patte droite sur le lit.

-Oh...Je...

-Nous sommes trop près du but, à présent, pour reculer. Tu penses bien dorénavant que je ne peux que recourir à des solutions servant à ta protection, et rien d'autre. Shihôin Yoruichi était de loin la meilleure alternative. Tu as tout à gagner. En conséquence, tu ferais bien de ne pas gâcher ta chance et profiter de cette opportunité en acceptant cette proposition.

La façon dont il l'avait présenté ne ressemblait en rien à une proposition...

Il plongea son autre main dans son uniforme et en ressortit les manties qu'il lui avait offertes. Il s'en servit pour dégager prudemment et sans heurt son bras en retirant sa main sans contact direct.

-Il n'est question ici que de ta sécurité, assura-t-il en lâchant sa main lentement avant de présenter les manties.

En le regardant dans les yeux et en se servant de tout ce temps où elle avait eu un aperçu très précis du fonctionnement de son esprit, elle comprit par déduction qu'il faisait là référence au fait qu'il gardait ses distances et évitait tout contact de près ou de loin.

Il craignait qu'elle absorbe son reiatsu par contact direct, et bien qu'elle ait une chance d'apercevoir ses pensées malgré le chapelet de pierre seki, elle pourrait bien ne pas supporter à nouveau la force de sa pression spirituelle.

Lorsqu'elle saisit l'étendue de son explication, elle ne put que se confondre en excuses balbutiées.

-Non...je...c'est ma faute. Je n'ai eu qu'un simple échantillon de l'histoire, dit-elle en coulant un regard vers le chat, ce qu'il saisit. Mais j'en ai tiré des conclusions hâtives. Toutes mes excuses, Capitaine. J'ai outrepassé mes droits.

Il hocha la tête négativement une fois encore, signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas pris offense.

Elle prit lentement les manties sans oser le regarder, rougissant comme jamais lorsqu'elle réalisa toute l'ampleur du ridicule de son discours.

-C'est la première fois, je suppose, murmura-t-il comme une demi-question.

Elle lui envoya un regard interrogatif, les yeux fuyants. Sans ses pensées profondes, elle était complètement perdue parmi ses demi-phrases auxquelles elle était pourtant tant habituée. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-C'est la première fois, affirma-t-il devant son air ébahi, un brin amusé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se ridiculisait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-Je suis désolée.

Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait l'ancien capitaine s'impatienter un peu.

-Quand reviendrai-je ?

-Quand nous serons sûrs de ton état, informa-t-il toujours à voix basse en coulant un regard vers le chat se grattant l'oreille avec l'autre patte arrière, l'air de rien.

Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle se jeta contre lui, l'entourant avec ses bras fatigués, provoquant encore une fois sa surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait réellement, ce qu'il ressentait. S'il était gêné, en colère...s'il appréciait. Son cœur battait. Elle avait peur, alors elle le serra davantage quelques secondes plus tard à peine.

Elle respira une dernière fois son parfum concentré de fleur de cerisier, contre sa chaleur printanière, et y nota quelques notes boisées et musquées, comme celle que dégageait son manoir et les papiers de riz.

-Vous allez me manquer, chuchota-t-elle contre son haori, le front entre ses clavicules juste assez couvertes pour qu'elle puisse s'y poser sans danger.

Elle ne voulait pas voir son impassibilité. Pas quand elle ne pouvait pas voir au-delà.

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule, rassurante. Puis elle vit que de l'autre main, il tenait un mouchoir imbibé d'une odeur acide qu'il présentait près de son visage.

-Pour ta sécurité, renchérit-il.

Elle prit un instant pour savourer le moment, avant de hocher la tête. Il colla doucement le tissu, et quelques battements de cils plus tard, elle flanchait contre lui, s'abandonnant avec une confiance impressionnante.

Alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras, il vit du coin de l'œil Yoruichi s'habiller avec une chemisette d'hôpital, contrastant en tout point avec sa couleur de peau. Elle avait un mince sourire, mi-amusé, mi-empathique. Il laissa sa frange retomber allègrement devant ses yeux lorsqu'il reposa un instant un regard inquiet sur le visage lourdement endormi dans ses bras.

-Il est l'heure, lança la déesse du shunpo.

Yoruichi, dans son fond intérieur, ne s'étonna pas de le voir lui passer le corps inerte de son apprentie avec précaution. Son masque était bien en place, dur comme la pierre. Mais ses yeux lointains en disaient long.

Il ouvrit la porte en premier pour vérifier que la voie était libre, avant de la laisser passer. C'est quelques minutes après son départ en shunpo, bien après qu'il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, reposé le chapelet de pierre seki, planté en totale inertie dans le couloir, baignant dans la solitude, qu'il réalisa qu'elles étaient enfin parties.

Qu'elle avait bel et bien disparu.

Elle le rendait faible. Elle le remplissait de sensations déstabilisantes. Ni tout à fait oubliées, ni tout à fait connues. Nouvelles et enterrées. Vivantes et indésirables. Vrillantes et stupéfiantes.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il existe à nouveau par lui-même.

Et pourtant, son absence se confirmait, d'instants en instants...

Sa main se serra, douloureusement. Son cœur avec, suspendu à un fil. Le fil de l'incertitude, dans le vide de l'attente, l'obscurité de la solitude et le silence du désœuvré.

_« Nous ne devons jamais verser de larmes. Les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que_

_La défaite du corps contre le cœur._

_Elles constituent la preuve que garder un_

_Cœur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir. »_

_Tite Kubo, volume 7_

**Fin du Chapitre-10**

J'imagine que pour ceux qui ont lu les mangas, ce poème était prévisible... ^^'

Ce chapitre était un peu plus court, mais j'ai tenté de condenser les trucs importants, et je trouvais que les évènements à suivre étaient d'un ton trop différent de celui-là, alors j'ai préféré couper ici.

J'ai une règle qui m'impose environ dix pages normalement, c'est pour ça que je dis ça...mais bon, la qualité compense j'espère ^^ !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

10


End file.
